Muted Words
by Adrasteia Wen
Summary: AU KagInu,SanMir,RinSess,AyaKou. When the Higurashi family starts going to Shikon High, the tyranny of the preps, especially that of Kikyou Kage, is threatened. But what is with their secret past and Kagome's health issues? (Rated for 'situations': Be wa
1. Clean Slate

~*~Muted Words~*~ §Clean Slate§  
  
~Friday~  
  
'This place is ordinary. Typical school. Cream-colored paint over big bricks. Boring tile. Oh man, my new school is an asylum. I'm surprised they didn't put padding on the walls,' thought the new student. This new student was male, had long, jet-black hair held up in a ponytail high on his head, amazing blue eyes, and an outfit that mostly consists of black. He had a black t-shirt with the words 'Nope, don't care' in red on the front and black baggy jeans with a chain dangling from his pockets. Black sneakers adorned his feet while a black watch hung from his wrist. Although, the strangest piece of clothing was the black wrap that took up half of his right forearm.  
  
"So Mr. Higurashi, you and your sister and cousins are going to be joining Shikon High School. Well, as principal, let me welcome you and tell you that if you need anything, you can come to your guidance councilor or me. By the way, where exactly is the rest of your family?" questioned the principal, Mr. Mori. He didn't seem that bad. Slightly balding gray hair. Slightly over-weight. But he seemed nice enough. That's why the young man sitting in the chair across from him liked him. Unlike most, he didn't judge on clothes or style. He was open-minded.  
  
"They're at home packing the rest of our stuff away. And please, call me Kouga."  
  
"Well Kouga, now that you have your schedule and handbook, you can go to your first class. Remember, if you need me just come here." Mr. Mori stated with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Kouga replied politely. With that, Kouga left the office to find his first period class. 'Writing. Damn! I wake up just to fall back asleep again. Oh well, I'm sure Kagome will let me borrow her notes. She loves that class. I guess she has to. If she didn't care then how would she be able to write those lyrics for the band.'  
  
As Kouga continued to think, he failed to realize the fact that he just walked past the class he was supposed to be in. Backtracking, he opened the door and looked around. There were Writing posters on the walls. Not to mention desks, people, teacher, and a whiteboard. What caught his interest the fastest were the people. It seemed as though the class was divided into two groups: preps and punks. Preps in the front. Punks in the back. He knew immediately were he wanted to sit.  
  
"Well, I take it that you're the new student. Though, I was told there would be four of you," pondered the young teacher, Miss Sora. She was young, pretty-faced, and like the principal, didn't care what he wore.  
  
"Yeah, there are," Kouga said, finally acknowledging that the teacher was talking to him. "My sister and cousins are at home trying to finish putting away all of our stuff."  
  
"Oh. I thought that they'd be here with you."  
  
"Nope. I lost in Rock-Paper-Scissors. You'd swear those girl's could read minds." Kouga sighed, remembering how exactly he ended up coming to school in the first place. Even his argument that he could lift things they wouldn't be able to was shot down when Sango picked him up with one arm. Stupid Hiraikotsu. She would never be damn near as strong as she was if it wasn't for that goddamn boomerang. However, Kouga didn't have much time to reminisce on his losses because Miss Sora snapped him out of his thoughts by asking her next question...err...request more like. "So, tell us more about yourself."  
  
Shit. He'd have to answer this one carefully. There was a lot in his past that not only he, but also Rin, Kagome, Sango, even Kohaku, and Souta, didn't want these people to know about. It's why they decided to leave their old school, friends...well no, not friends, they didn't have any so they couldn't really leave them, and home to escape the pity looks, callous remarks, and even the environment. It was too painful. Brought back too many memories. After all, they were trying to heal. That's very hard when your surroundings keep re-opening the wounds. "Okay. My name is Kouga Higurashi. I'm in a band called 'Faded' with my sister and our cousins. I'm a fifth degree black-belt and my favorite weapon is the sword." Kouga finished and smirked at the astonished faces of the majority of the class and even the teacher. He could only imagine their faces when they heard what his life had been. The reason he is the way he is.  
  
"Wow. What kind of music does your band play? What do you do?" the surprised teacher questioned.  
  
"I'm the lead guitarist, and we play gothic rock."  
  
"Interesting, well Kouga, you may take your seat between Ginta and Sesshoumaru." The two said people, who were apparently talking with the rest of the group, jumped at the sound of their names being called. Needless to say, this made it very easy for Kouga to find his seat. On the other hand, getting to it was a completely different story. It was in the back, with the punks. Good. Kouga didn't want to sit with the preps. The problem was simple. In order to get to the back of the classroom, he had to pass through the enemy.  
  
So, of course, while the teacher had her back turned, one of them couldn't resist attempting to trip him. Major mistake. Kouga may not be able to predict moves like he knew Kagome and Sango could, but he can easily see when a foot is stretched out if he can see the lightning quick attacks sent to him by either Sango, Kagome, or Rin when they spar. He gave that credit to his training as a black belt. Like hell he'll fall over a foot.  
  
"You might want to look where you stick your foot. I have the tendency to break things that get in my way," Kouga whispered so seriously that it seemed like he was telling the truth. It had an impact on the offender. Almost immediately, the foot went back to where the other one was, but the eyes of the owner gave him a look of pure hatred.  
  
Kouga smirked. These people had no idea what he was capable of. It could be fun. He finally found his seat only to receive looks from the people he sat by. Now these were his kind of people. You could tell by the look of them that they didn't care if people hated them. Kouga turned to the person on his right.  
  
Silvery white hair, golden-amber eyes...actually. Two people fit that description. Both were male, but the one that sat next to him had markings on his face. A bluish-purple crescent moon was on his forehead, there were two red-violet streaks across each of his cheeks, and there was red lining on the top of his eyelids. The other guy didn't have any of those features but he seemed to have a more boyish face and get out in the sun more.  
  
"Alright class, today we are going to work on a project to be presented on Monday."  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. This will be a fun project. You get to choose your groups as long as they have at least three people in them. The assignment is to create a song that portrays a certain thought of feeling. Instruments are optional though you at least have to clap your hands to some sort of rhythm. And not all off you have to sing since it can be embarrassing if you can't sing, but I'm sure you'll all do fine. You have the rest of the class period to work on this. Feel free to talk as long as you work on your project." Miss Sora finished. 'Good,' thought Kouga, 'all I have to do is tell Rin, Kagome, and Sango that we have to perform for school. All of our songs have meaning. Piece of cake.'  
  
InuYasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and grinned. Simple. They were already in a band called 'Half-Breed' with Miroku, Ginta, and Hakakku. They didn't have to do anything, which left more time to interrogate their new guest.  
  
"So Kouga, what's your band like?" began InuYasha, who moved with the rest of the people in the back to sort of form a circle to talk easier.  
  
"I have a better question. Who are you people?"  
  
"I'm InuYasha. That's Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Ginta, Hakakku, and that's Ayame." InuYasha pointed to the people who he was addressing. "Now answer my question?"  
  
"Faded was formed by my cousins, Kagome and Sango, Rin, my sister, and me. Rin is the drummer. I'm the lead guitarist and depending on the song Sango or Kagome play guitar too. Sango either plays guitar, bass, or keyboards. Kagome is the lead singer."  
  
"Is she any good?" questioned Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome? Oh man. There is nothing like her. It's amazing. Unlike anything ever heard before. She can sing like a fallen angel."  
  
"Fallen angel?"  
  
"Yup. An angel would sound happy and joyous. Kagome has this melancholy sort of sound. Heavenly, but sad."  
  
"Wow," Ayame thought aloud. Then she smiled. "If she's as good as you say she is then maybe she can put Kikyou in her place. That bitch really needs to learn she isn't the queen of the universe."  
  
"Who's Kikyou?"  
  
"Her." Ayame pointed over to a group of giggly girls. The girl that Ayame was indicating sat at the center. She had long, straight black hair, pale skin, cold brown eyes, too much make-up, and preppy clothes to match. "I would kill to see the look on that dumbass's face when she has been dethroned of best female singing voice in school."  
  
"Don't worry. You will. But speaking of dumbasses, who did I threaten?"  
  
"Oh him," Miroku said. "That's Naraku. Bastard King of this school. Thinks he is better than us just because his parents don't have to work to get money like our families do. They play the stock market and received a fortune from some dead relative. Even brags how they won the lottery, and that none of the other people in this school have."  
  
Kouga started to laugh. It was all too funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked rudely. Neither he nor anyone else thought it was funny that Naraku treats everybody like shit because he was loaded and didn't have to work for it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kouga said still laughing a bit. "My family won that Win for Life bonus thing. We get $15,000 a week." However he stopped laughing when he continued. "We also got millions from that lawsuit."  
  
"What lawsuit?" everyone asked at the same time.  
  
Shit. Kouga didn't want to get into that. It was a part of his past that he wanted to keep secret. Oh well. He couldn't back down now. He just had to be careful. Kouga knew that Kagome would be upset if he revealed more than what she told him he could say if he was asked about his past. He had to tell them. Though you could hear some of the pain in his voice as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell you about it but keep in mind it really isn't my story to tell. Really, it's Kagome's since it involved her so I can only tell you what she said I could mention.  
"Well, a while back, Kagome had some 'health problems'. It took a lot out of her and it lasted for two years. So, during the six months she was getting her strength back and everyone was celebrating her good health, our fathers both die in a car crash. To top it off, her 'health problems' came back again and another year of her life was taken away until the problems were gone.  
  
"However, she was left weaker than before and in a huge depression. So she went to a physical therapy doctor and a psychiatrist. The physical doctor gave her medical steroids to help boost her energy while at the same time the psychiatrist was prescribing anti-depressants and sleeping pills."  
  
"Holy shit," InuYasha so eloquently put it.  
  
"Damn right holy shit!" said the angry Kouga. "Because those jackasses didn't conference like they were supposed to, my little cousin had a seizure. No one would have known if it wasn't for Sango. To this day I am thankful that those two are twins. Even if they are fraternal and hardly look alike anymore, they still have that bond where they can tell what the other is thinking or if they're in pain. If it wasn't for Sango, Kagome would be dead all because of those damn doctors. Kagome was in a coma for a week on life support."  
  
"Wait," Ginta interjected. "Why would those medications have such a drastic effect on her?"  
  
"Kagome was weak. Really weak. She would sometimes collapse because her legs would give out. Those drugs practically choked her body. It didn't matter that she was taking the meds like she was supposed to, they still had the same effect."  
  
"This sounds sort of like how Elvis Presley died. Just without the alcohol addiction and less pills." Hakakku connected.  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"So, how is she now?" InuYasha asked. It interested him. His dad was a doctor. Granted he is a good doctor. He would never let any of this happen to one of his patients. Then again, he was a cancer specialist. But still, it was amazing that those doctors were so irresponsible.  
  
"Well, she sort of recovered from that. There are still some times where she gets some effects but for the most part, we know how to take care of her. If we can't, the hospital knows us pretty well. Though I don't think that is something to be proud of under the circumstances."  
  
"What do you mean by 'sort of recovered'?" Sesshoumaru pondered. He, too, was interested in this story.  
  
"I can't really say. That's part of our life story that I've been banned to talk about. Actually, I really don't want to talk about it either. Let's just say that the story doesn't end there. That that's not even the worst part," Kouga sighed. He looked out the window. That was hard. Sure it didn't show on his face, but he worked hard on that mask. Beneath it, he was almost in tears. Images of that time ran through his head. The ambulance carrying his cousin on a stretcher, his aunt crying desperately, those tubes practically growing out of Kagome, the only things keeping her in this world. It was one of the most horrifying experiences in his life.  
  
"My God! That's terrible," Ayame voiced. "Although, it is kind of cool about that twin thing. It really came in handy. I wish I knew twins like that."  
  
"Ayame!!" InuYasha and Sesshoumaru nearly yelled at the same time. "We're twins like that."  
  
"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot that."  
  
"I thought so," Kouga thought aloud, "but why are you the only one with marks on your face?" he asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I was born with these. They're my birthmarks. My father has them also. Just not exactly like mine."  
  
"So, what do your sister and cousins look like," Miroku questioned. He was well known for being a pervert. So naturally, he wanted to know if they were good looking.  
  
"Actually, I have pictures. They told me to keep them as a joke so I 'don't forget about them'."  
  
Kouga took out his wallet and searched for the said pictures. He especially liked these. There was one for each of them. Each one having the weapon they were the masters of.  
  
"Found them." The look on their faces was priceless. Kouga was willing to bet they were expecting pictures of smiling faces. That they weren't prepared for this.  
  
"This one is Rin, my sister." This picture had a diagonal view of her. She was poised for attack and her eyes were hidden by her bangs. The daggers in her hands glinting dangerously.  
  
"This is Sango, my cousin, the older twin." This picture was a frontal view. The Hiraikotsu at the ready on her back with her hand on the grip. Again, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.  
  
"And this, this is Kagome." This picture had a side view. Her bow was drawn with a few arrows loaded, just waiting to be released. And just like the others, her eyes were veiled with her bangs.  
  
"Why do they have weapons with them?" Sesshoumaru noticed.  
  
"Those are the weapons they mastered. Like me, they're black belts. Those three are pretty hard to spar with. I said before that I could swear they could read minds. I know for a fact that they can predict moves. Well, Sango and Kagome diffidently can, I just think that Rin knows me to well."  
  
"What kind of weapon is this?" Miroku asked, gesturing to the picture of Sango in his hand. Out of all of the pictures, he liked her's the most.  
  
"That's the Hiraikotsu. It is basically a big boomerang. Throw it, and it comes back. It may not look like it but it can cause a lot of damage. That thing is heavy. She knocked down quite a number of trees that way."  
  
"Does she spar with that?"  
  
"Yeah. But mostly as a defensive weapon and she would never really throw it at us. Swing it at us, yes, but never try to do much harm."  
  
"And what about Kagome?" InuYasha asked. He may not be a pervert, but this girl caught his interest. "Can she really shoot that many arrows at once?"  
  
Kouga nodded. "She can shoot at any target she wants. In fact, the reason that she has a more old fashioned bow is because it is easier to shoot more than one arrow at the same time. I'd sure hate to be at the end of one of those. She's very accurate."  
  
"And Rin?" Sesshoumaru found it remarkable that these young women had such talent in the art of fighting. He wanted to know what this one could do. That, and he found her rather attractive.  
  
Kouga chuckled. "She loves those daggers. And she's damn good with them too. One of her favorite pastimes is to tricks with them. Spin them in her hands, toss them in the air and catching them, hell, she likes to just throw them at a target. The list is endless. And, again, I'd hate to be at the end of her daggers."  
  
The bell rang and it was time to go to the next class. 'Science. Sango's favorite. I wouldn't be surprised if I get Rin's favorite subject for third period. Yup. Math, my sister's best class. Where's my favorite subject? Oh, there it is. Physical Education, eighth period. Damn! Why the hell does it have to be the second to last period of the day?' Kouga thought dejectedly.  
  
Classes flew by with a similar routine. Walk in, tell a little about himself (little being the key word), make way to seat (after avoiding the preps' hopeless attempts to embarrass him), sit in seat, listen to teacher, do what he/she says, wait impatiently for bell to ring, and head to next class. Thankfully, some of his new friends were in his classes so he wasn't alone. So after hours of 'suffering' the educational system, it was finally time for lunch.  
  
"Hey, Kouga!" came the cry of two people.  
  
"Hey, Ginta. Hakakku."  
  
"We were wondering if you'd like to sit with us." Stated Hakakku.  
  
"Yeah, we know that you probably don't have anywhere to sit. There's plenty of room." Ginta continued.  
  
"Thanks. It would be great."  
  
So, after they bought their lunches, they went to sit at the table where the rest of his new friends were.  
  
"So Kouga, what was your other school like?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It sucked."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for starters, Sango, Kagome, Rin, and I had no friends. Sure, we don't care if people hate us. It just would have been nice to have people outside the family care about us. That's why my cousins, sister, and I are so close. We depend on each other for support. There's no one else to."  
  
"So you're glad you have us, ain't you?" InuYasha assumed.  
  
"You could say that. I have to admit, it's a relief to be able to talk to guys for once. Sure, there are Souta and Kohaku, but they're to young to actually talk to."  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Sango's and Kagome's little brothers. Kohaku is eleven. Souta is nine. Great kids, just can't talk to them like I could someone my age."  
  
"Honestly, I wouldn't complain if I had three beautiful women in my house."  
  
"Miroku! Can't you go one day without being a pervert?!"  
  
"My dear Ayame, that would go against everything that I am. Do you really want to risk me becoming a member of Naraku's posse because I am hiding my true self?"  
  
"Seriously Miroku. You'd think that with your infatuation with the opposite sex that you've had learned how to respect them."  
  
"Ayame, that hurts," Miroku said with a pout.  
  
"I'll warn you now Miroku," Kouga warned, "if you dare hurt Sango, Kagome, or Rin, I will castrate you. And believe me, the other guy didn't like it."  
  
Miroku gulped. 'I really, really, really hope he's just kidding'.  
  
With that happy note, the bell for the end of lunch rang. Seventh period dragged on endlessly and, to Kouga's great relief, it was at last time for Gym. One problem. Even though he really didn't have a problem with the school outfit. Red t-shirt, black shorts. 'Cool school colors'. However, it was the fact that the gym attire prohibits wearing extra apparel is what has him the most concerned. That black wrap that he had on his forearm acted as a cover. Yet again, another way to hide his past.  
  
"Kouga!" came a voice. Strangely enough, he knew this voice. It was one from his past. Turning to the owner, Kouga was surprised at who he faced.  
  
"Mr. Tachi! What are you doing here?"  
  
"It seems that I'm your Gym teacher. How have you been? How is everybody?"  
  
"Better then expected. But that's sort of what I wanted to ask you about. Am I allowed to wear this?" Kouga gestured to the wrap.  
  
"Isn't that where you were..." at Kouga's fierce nod he stopped. Now he understood why he didn't want him to continue. There were people behind him. Kouga didn't want them to know what happened to get that scar underneath his wrap. "Yes, of course you can wear it."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Tachi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The rest of class went without a hitch. Sure, InuYasha and the rest wanted to know what the whole 'black wrap' thing was about, but it was obvious that Kouga wasn't going to talk. So they just dropped it.  
  
It was in the middle of the last class of the day that the most action happened. It was like slow motion. Kouga was sitting in class talking to his friends when the worst thing possible could have happened.  
  
"Kouga!!! Kouga!!! KOUGA!!!!"  
  
Kouga's head shot up at the sound of his name being called. It was ringing through the halls, getting closer to its destination. Everyone was looking towards the door, as if it would suddenly burst open. Which it did.  
  
The person standing in the door was a young woman with dark black hair, chocolate eyes, small little freckles, black clothing that, like her hair, was sopping wet due to the pounding rain, and a terrified expression.  
  
"Rin. What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"We gotta go. Now," Rin panted as she made her way to her older brother.  
  
"Why? Rin, what happened?" Kouga was worried. Rin was rarely ever upset. Something bad must have happened. She was shaking; tears were streaming down her cheeks. This was bad.  
  
"We were packing and cleaning...everything fine...but...but...just collapsed...hardly breathing," Rin's wild, whispered rant concluded. She was so tired that she lost all the strength in her legs. Thankfully, her older brother picked her up and placed her on his back for carrying. Kouga didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what happened. Without so much as word, he left with the exhausted Rin on his back. He was going to the hospital.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 


	2. What Happened

Hi everybody! Sorry about the last chapter. No disclaimer or A/N well...let me explain. This is my first fanfic and first time on fanfic.net ever. I'm not quite used to everything at the moment. It really is confusing me. My apologies. I am an idiot. We'll leave it at that.  
  
Reviews  
  
FireAngelWarrior- Thank you so much! And don't worry, Kagome and the others do appear in this chapter (well, most at least). Just so you know, your review was the first one I read. I never had so much e-mail at once (I know...I'm pathetic). lisa()- I really need these reviews. Thank you so much. I love this. eMeLyNoOoPeE- Wow! You are pretty Damn close. My version is a bit Different. And I thought that having Kouga and Kagome related will make it easier to put Inu and Kag together. Besides, It made me laugh when I first thought of it. BeautifulDevil()- Thank you muchly, very very muchly. shan- I appreciate it. As for Kagome, she did get better but ather stuff happened after that (in this chapter) that's even sadder than that. But it somehow all relates to something (I think). There is also this line that I want Sango to have that she tells Kikyou. It was one of the reasons I started to write this story. Don't worry though, there is a happy ending. Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the ownership of InuYasha tonight...Damn, nothing. Oh well, I guess I don't own him. Such a shame, I can think up so many things to do to...err...with him.  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §What Happened?§  
  
~Friday (still)~ -At school-  
  
"What was all that about?" questioned Ayame. That was strange. Some young woman screaming Kouga's name came in, whispered something she couldn't hear to him, practically fainted and would have fell on the floor if Kouga didn't pick her up first, then they both left without saying anything for an explanation.  
  
"Did he say Rin? As in his sister, Rin?" InuYasha asked. That young woman was hysterical. If that was Rin, then maybe something really horrible happened to his family. 'He said his cousin sort of recovered. Could something have happened to her'. For some reason, he didn't like that idea.  
  
-At hospital-  
  
'Where is she?' thought a rather perturbed Kouga. He just got into the hospital and he couldn't find Sango anywhere. She would know where Kagome was. Damn. He couldn't even find Kohaku or Souta.  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Damn. I thought you'd never get here. Don't tell me you ran the entire way."  
  
"Sure I did. Rin didn't drive and like hell I'd go all the way home. Besides, there was traffic. I chose the more expedient path." Kouga joked as they made there way through the throng of doctors, nurses, and patients.  
  
"You also chose the wetter one. Come on. Kagome's room is down this hall. We'll get you two some hospital clothes when Rin wakes up. Poor thing must be exhausted if she ran to get you."  
  
"How's Kagome, Sango?"  
  
"Don't worry. The doctors say she's fine. We can bring her home tomorrow. They want to run some tests to find out exactly what caused her to pass out like that. She just has an air mask so she can breathe easier."  
  
"She's having trouble breathing?"  
  
"Sort of. She's just a little short-winded. But that is only temporary. She'll be fine after she gets some rest."  
  
They got to Kagome's room and opened the door. Kagome was sleeping in the white-sheeted bed with the white covers hiding a white hospital gown. Her raven black hair fanned out over the pillow; natural blue highlights shining with the bright lights of the room. A transparent green air mask with a tube feeding it oxygen was obscuring her nose and mouth. Souta and Kohaku were sitting beside her.  
  
"Kouga, what happened? Why is Rin on your back? Why are you wet?" interrogated a rather shocked Souta.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"Your older cousin," Sango interrupted, "chose to run all the way here because it was 'the expedient path'."  
  
"And Rin was too exhausted. She ran to get me."  
  
"And it's raining out Souta," Kohaku sighed. "Honestly, we felt it on the way into the hospital and there is a window right there. How could you not notice that?"  
  
"I forgot. This isn't exactly the calmest environment you know?"  
  
"You people have to learn how to be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Kouga put Rin in a chair and walked up to his cousin. She still seemed a little out of breath. It seems that she moved her mask in order to speak. He took the mask and put it back in place.  
  
"Keep that there." Of course, Kagome moved it.  
  
"What happened to you and Rin? What exactly happened to me?" Kagome asked. Kouga replaced the mask yet again.  
  
"Well, Rin ran to get me after you passed out. She was so tired that she fell and I put her on my back and ran here through the rain."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sango suddenly remembered, "I was supposed to get you two some hospital clothes."  
  
"You said that you'd get the clothes after Rin woke up."  
  
"But I am awake," Rin stated.  
  
"When did you wake up?"  
  
"When you put me down," she said dejectedly, making her way to her bed-ridden cousin. "You seriously need to learn how to handle a girl. Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" Kagome nodded. She didn't want to deal with Kouga putting the mask on again. It was annoying so she just left it there.  
  
"I'll go get you two some dry clothes. And get some more sleep Kagome." Sango left in search of those clothes while Kagome heeded her older sister and fell instantly back to sleep.  
  
~Saturday~  
  
-Higurashi home-  
  
Kagome was lying in her own bed up in her own room, as the rest of the family was finishing off the last three boxes of their stuff. Finally, after all of their hard work, they were done.  
  
The house was huge to say the least. There were seven people living in this house so the large size was necessary. However, there really was no true adult. After both fathers died, the mothers moved next door to each other to keep the family close. A few years later, they were murdered and the family moved in together. Well, what was left anyway.  
  
In order for one to truly understand this situation, one must know what happened after their fathers died. It truly is a tragic story.  
  
Well, a long time after the death of her husband, Sango and Kagome's mom remarried to a seemingly wonderful guy. But what is shown on the surface is not always what is real. It only took a bit of scratching to find out what this man was really like. He was a horrid, vile person. Sure, he was loving to his new wife, kind to her children, but there was something in that lovingness and kindliness that left Kagome to question it. To her it seemed false. To her it was a cover. But there was no way to prove it... until he made his move on her.  
  
That man wanted his stepdaughter. His sick, twisted mind had found a strange obsession with the kind-hearted, beautiful young girl. And he had every intention to take her. But he didn't know that his wife had figured it out and until she confronted him with her sister-in-law of her first husband.  
  
He killed them just as Kagome walked in. She saw it all, heard it all. If she had not been so shocked that she was correct in her assumptions, she would have ran. But she didn't, she was to busy staring at the dead bodies of her mother and aunt. This gave him his chance. The bastard took the ax that he used on the others and rammed it into her right shoulder; causing the bones to break and the blood to pour to the ground.  
  
Sango felt the pain of her younger sister. She was with Kouga, Rin, Kohaku, and Souta at her aunt's house. Kagome went home for another guitar to play because there weren't enough here. She could feel her sister's panic; hear her thoughts through their telepathic bond that were pleading for help. Immediately, she told her family while each of them grabbed their weapons. Sango with her Hiraikotsu, Kouga with his double-edge sword, Rin with her daggers, Kohaku with his scythe, and even Souta with is throwing stars. They rushed into the house to find two things. One: the house was booby trapped, and two: their mothers' dead bodies. Each of them had tears in their eyes at the sight, but knew that they had more important things to do. If their mothers were dead, then Kagome was in danger. They had to find her fast. But the house was basically a death wish now. They chose to continue anyway. They refused to lose their sister/cousin as well.  
  
Kouga was the first to face the wrath of the madman in one of the upstairs rooms. There was a cloth that held what was obviously Kagome's blood. Kouga went to pick it up, failing to realize the fact that it was set in the middle of a bear trap. As soon as he touched the fabric, the trap snapped shut on his right forearm. Sango and Rin managed to get the trap off, but not before a lot of damage was done. He had a gruesome wound left which had no qualms about bleeding until there was nothing left.  
  
Next was Souta, the floor that he was stepping on fell through and he broke his leg on the landing. This led to Rin's injuries. She properly jumped down to help her cousin when she was attacked by the wild canines down there. Sango jumped down at the sound of Rin's cry for help and knocked them all out with a few swings of her boomerang. Rin was left bleeding and bruised by the attack. Sango, Kohaku, and Kouga helped to bring them to the above floor.  
  
Kohaku was next in line to face the pain of his comrades. After they made it to the top floor, they began the search for Kagome. As he was walking, Kohaku pulled a wire and an arrow ran straight through his upper left shoulder. Sango was there immediately and pushed the arrow through as quickly as possible.  
  
At last, they found the room that Kagome was in. But they were hardly prepared for what was before them. Kagome was half-naked, bleeding profusely with tears streaming down her face tied up to the four posts of the bed with a dangerous sadist looming almost on top of her.  
  
Sango, being the healthiest, charged at her stepfather with the Hiraikotsu firmly in hand. He moved and ran around the room looking for a weapon. He noticed the forgotten scythe that Kohaku dropped when he saw his sister on the bed and grabbed it. He avoided Sango until he could get a clear shot to her. It happened when she landed with her back turned. He threw the weapon at her and it lodged into her back. She couldn't move. Next was the rest of the family. He threw Kouga against the bookshelf; having it fall on top of him, took Rin by the hair and pushed her over a desk, took Souta and Kohaku and forced them against the wall; their heads leaving a small indent.  
  
Finally, he thought he would get his Kagome but the thought ended when he turned around to find her out of her binds and loading a few arrows onto the bow that was decoratively placed over the bed. She was furious. How dare that bastard do this to her mother, aunt, sister, brothers, and cousins. He was too busy hurting what was left of her family to realize that she had freed herself. She aimed her arrows at him and fired. One hit his left shoulder, one hit his right shoulder, one hit his left thigh, and the last one hit his right thigh.  
  
By this time, everyone was able to sort of stand again. Kouga stood before his step-uncle, positioned his sword, and rammed it through his...private area. Kagome went to the phone and dialed 911, but before she could answer the person on the other end, she fainted from the amount of blood loss. Rin took the phone and told the other woman briefly what happened and that they need the police, ambulances, and animal control while fighting to stay conscious. She lost that battle.  
  
Souta had the least severe injuries with a broken leg and a concussion. Then again, they all had concussions. Then there was Kohaku with that shoulder wound. It sort of seemed that Kouga and Rin were 'tied'. They both lost about the same amount of blood, it was just that Kouga's wound was at one spot while Rin's were more spread out. Sango was in a coma for three days and suffered from a major back wound but, thankfully, it missed the organs, and she lost a lot of blood. The most severe of the wounds was Kagome's. Not only was her collarbone broken, but also she was left to bleed for the longest time. She was in a coma for one and a half weeks.  
  
After a few more weeks, they had to appear in court to testify against their former stepfather/step-uncle. Each of them gave a version of their story to the court. He was found guilty and had to serve life in a maximum-security prison. Kouga was not charged with anything for his little castration act. The court favored it as a way to protect himself and his family.  
  
They also allowed them to live without an adult since Kouga, Sango, and Kagome were nearly legal adults and have proved themselves responsible. However, they did have to have a social worker come to check on them from time to time. But that didn't matter. The social worker, Keade as she likes to be called, was a kind old woman who the orphaned children really like. She was like a grandma that they never had.  
  
That was how they came to live in this house. They moved because that house had to many bad memories tied to it. Fortunately, they were able to use some of the money won from that medical malpractice case that was lying dormant in a bank account for a few years to pay for the mortgage as well. So they only had to worry about the other taxes.  
  
Now as mentioned before, there are seven people living in this house that has no adult. If you can do your math well, you would have noticed that there are only six people in this family. So who is the third?  
  
Shippou was abandoned by his godmother after his parents died at the age of four. He was homeless, hungry, and hopeless.  
  
That is, until Kagome came.  
  
She was the lighthouse that shone through the dense fog of his despair. He fell asleep underneath the park bench one cold night in winter, shaking and shivering like a fall leaf in a hurricane. That was how Kagome found him. She checked his vitals to make sure she didn't stumble upon a dead body.  
  
Finding that he was still alive, she woke him up. The poor boy was shocked to find someone watching over him. Kagome introduced herself as did Shippou and she guided him to her late aunt's house. She moved in there because it was too difficult to sleep in her old home. There was so much pain encrypted in the walls. She and her siblings moved in with their cousins.  
  
Kagome asked Shippou why he was out on the street and he told her his story. That his parents died in an electrical accident and his godmother left him behind a month ago. Kagome took Shippou home and took care of him. With Keade's help, they planned on waiting for 30 days for someone to come for the young boy, and then adopting him if no one came.  
  
No one came. Shippou was theirs. Which was a good thing. Over the month that he had spent with the Higurashis, he had come to see Kagome as a mother, Sango, Rin, and Kouga as aunts/uncle, and Kohaku and Souta as brothers. He had a new family. He couldn't be happier.  
  
Now, back to the present. Kagome was in her room resting and Shippou was with her. The rest of the family was downstairs finally done with all the packing. Keade just left after visiting to see how Kagome was. All they planned on doing was resting for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
The dream was short-lived by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get that." Kouga planned on telling whoever was at the door to buzz off. That is, if it was anybody else.  
  
"Kouga, what the hell happened yesterday?"  
  
"InuYasha? How did you find my house?" But it was not only InuYasha there; all of his new friends were there too.  
  
"Easy, Ayame found your file in the office and wrote it down. She sometimes assists in there. Now what the hell happened?"  
  
"Kagome passed out. She stayed at the hospital overnight."  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Ayame.  
  
"Yeah, she just over-exhausted herse-" Kouga stopped talking when he saw what Ayame was wearing. The outfit itself wasn't bad at all; it's just that she was covered in mud. Kouga was trying not to laugh, but her slightly angry face made it all the more difficult. "What happened to you?"  
  
"A car splashed mud on me as I was walking down the street," Ayame replied annoyed. It really wasn't all that cold out seeing as it was late September, but that didn't make the fact that the cold water and the cold winds that kept on blowing were practically cutting through her.  
  
"Umm...I'm sure Rin and Sango will help you out. You can borrow some of their clothes. Heaven knows they have to many."  
  
"That, my dear cousin, is impossible. There is no such thing as to many clothes," chimed Sango. Rin stood by her side, shaking slightly with barely controlled laughter. They were by the railing for the colossal set of stairs, looking on the conversation with mild interest. Nobody even realized their presence until they made themselves known. "Come on...err...what's your name?"  
  
"Ayame."  
  
"Hello, I'm Sango. This is my cousin, Rin."  
  
"I know. Kouga showed us your pictures yesterday."  
  
"Did he now?" Rin questioned when she finally recovered from her giggle fit. "That's interesting, he never mentioned that before."  
  
"Eh, heh heh, I didn't think you needed to know that."  
  
Rin smiled. It was so much fun to make her older brother squirm. She rarely could, so when she did, she savored it. Sango, however, interrupted her rejoicing.  
  
"Well, come on Ayame. We'll get you some clean clothes. Would you like to shower?"  
  
Ayame fingered the mud caked in her hair. "Yeah, I'd love to." She followed Sango and Rin up the huge stairs. The upper floor was basically a large hall with various hardwood doors. The carpet was crimson and matched the whitewash walls beautifully. It seemed that the doors had a cherry stain and were semi-glossed. It looked like a house for the richest of people. Just how loaded were these people? There were at least eight doors. Some had a colored string tied to the handle. There was a pink one, a dark green one, a blue one, an orange one, a lavender one, a gray one, and a sea-foam green one.  
  
"Why are there strings tied to the door knobs?"  
  
"Oh them, their just there to help us. This house is still pretty new to us and there are so many doors that we tend to forget which room is which. You see, each tie is one of our favorite colors. The door with the tie that is our favorite is our bedroom. There is also the main bathroom, the hall closet, and the door that leads to the stairs that go to the attic." Rin replied smartly. She practically fainted the first time she went upstairs. She examined all the rooms determined not to be the one who wants to go to the bathroom and walks into the closet instead. She did that at her old home once and only after much begging and pleading was she able to get Kouga to stop teasing her. Well, that and she threatened to use him as a target when she was practicing with her daggers, but no one really needed to know that. "Oh, and there are two guest rooms on this floor."  
  
"Do you all share that one bathroom?" Sango chose to answer that question.  
  
"Nope. Actually, there are small bathrooms in each of our bedrooms. Though, they lack the luxury of the main one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Simple. Now, compare a bathroom that has a standing shower, a toilet, a sink with a mirror, one small towel rack, and simple lighting with this." They were at the door of the main bathroom. As soon as she was done, Sango threw open the door and all Ayame could do was gasp in surprise.  
  
It was like a spa without the workers. The walls were painted with a beige color. There was a huge black tub with jets that would send out hot water to massage the muscles. It could probably fit four people in it, there were even built in curves that would make great places to sit. A black shower stall with that glass that made it impossible to see nothing but a blurry outline was standing close beside it. There was a sink on the opposite side of the room that was also black but the handles that controlled the hot and cold water and the spout were gold. Close by was a black toilet and small, black garbage can. The mirror in front of the sink had vanity lights running across the top. But the most astounding feature in the room was the small yet beautifully designed chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling.  
  
"Just how rich are you guys?" Rin and Sango smiled.  
  
"Not very. Half of this house was paid for by the government," Rin stated wisely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just call it compensation for past inconveniences." Neither Rin nor Sango felt like going into the full story of how and why they got/had to move to this new home.  
  
"Oh, okay. You don't need to go into details. I don't need to hear them. But damn, this is a nice house."  
  
"We're glad you think so. We'll leave you alone to shower. Just come out when you're done. We're going to be in Kagome's room looking for stuff you can wear until your clothes are done cleaning."  
  
"Wait, just go out there in nothing more then a towel?"  
  
"Sure," Sango began, "don't worry. The men in this household have seen Kagome and us in towels before. Hell, they sometimes walk in when we're dressed in only our bras and panties just to ask to borrow something."  
  
"Even Kouga?" Ayame asked incredulously. How could these people be so calm around each other?  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we're into incest or anything. We're family. Besides, the only time they have ever seen one of us without anything on was when Kagome had to be shocked with those paddle things because she had a seizure and her heart stopped for a bit."  
  
"You mean when she had that medicine problem? Kouga told us about it when we were supposed to be working on the Literacy project."  
  
"We know. My brother told us of that situation. I heard he didn't go into to much detail."  
  
"Nope. He said it was more Kagome's story to tell. How is she?"  
  
"My sister, at the moment, is starting to wake up from a nice dream about writing a song." Sango stated matter-of-factly. Just then, Kagome decided to use that twin bond to talk to her older sister.  
  
Must you tell them everything sis.   
  
Of course. Oh and if you didn't already know, we have guests.   
  
I never would've guessed Kagome replied sarcastically. She was starting to have trouble breathing again. It seemed to be going on and off since her visit to the hospital. They gave her a few oxygen tanks and a mask to help her a bit, though if the problem didn't go away by this coming Wednesday she had to go back for tests.  
  
You okay? Sango sounded worried. She could sense her little sister's distress.  
  
Just having some breathing trouble again. I hate that short-winded feeling.   
  
I'll come help you.   
  
"Sango, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Ayame. Kagome's just having some trouble."  
  
"Go ahead and go to her. Just tell me which string I should look for."  
  
"Dark green." With that, Sango and Rin left Ayame to shower. They both headed straight for Kagome's room. Opening the door, they discovered Kagome stumbling to find the oxygen tank with Shippou following close behind. Upon further observation, they noticed she was breathing heavily. Immediately, Rin and Sango took action. Rin brought Kagome back to her bed while Sango continued the search. She found the tanks in Kagome's closet and brought one over to her.  
  
Kagome was getting dizzy with the lack of air to her head. She noticed that Rin was guiding her to her bed. She would have sighed in relief if she had the necessary breath to do so. She heard the thump of the tank hitting her forest green carpet and felt the mask being placed over her nose and mouth. The next second she was greeted with the welcomed sensation of being able to breathe. It was then that she discovered that her eyes were indeed closed and that she was lying comfortably on her bed. She opened her eyes to find Rin, Sango, and Shippou towering over her; a relieved expression on each of their faces.  
  
Thanks  
  
Any time  
  
"Hey Kagome, Sango and I were wondering if a friend, Ayame, could borrow something to where from your closet. We're wearing the only pair of sweatpants we own and you not only have the most sweatpants, but you, at the moment, are only wearing a big shirt and a pair of underwear." Which was true. Then again, this is more then she usually wore to bed. Normally, she slept in the nude like Rin and Sango did, but seeing as it is the daytime and Shippou was bound to spend time with her, she put on something.  
  
At Kagome's nod, Rin got up off the bed and walked onto the spacious closet to look for something Ayame could wear. Shippou decided to back to sleep besides his 'mother's' now sitting figure. She was leaning back on the propped up pillows and watching Auntie Sango check the pressure gage on the oxygen tank. He put his head in her lap and fell asleep to her gently running her hands through his hair.  
  
"Kagome, could Ayame borrow this?" At Kagome's nod, Rin left the clothes at the corner of the king-sized bed and sat down in front of the sleeping Shippou. "He is so cute. I'm glad we have him with us."  
  
"Me too. It's impossible not to love the little four year old," Sango commented. Kagome just kept on stroking Shippou's rust-colored head. It was rather peaceful, and then the door opened.  
  
"Was the shower good Ayame?" Rin could hardly contain her laughter at the other girl's blissful expression.  
  
"That was the best shower I have ever had in my life," Ayame sighed. She was wrapped in a beige towel with her dirty clothes bundled into her arms. "Where are the clothes that I'm borrowing?"  
  
"Right there." Rin pointed to the pile at the foot of the bed. That was when Ayame realized that Kagome was there...with an oxygen mask. Seeing her shocked expression, Kagome moved her mask over.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine soon." It didn't have too much effect on the young girl so Sango decided to back up her sister's words.  
  
"Ayame, you know that feeling you get when you run for a really long time...short-winded?" Ayame nodded. "Well, that's pretty much how Kagome feels right now. Out of breath and all. Really, she'll be fine in at most an hour."  
  
"That's good. By the way, I'm Ayame. It's nice to meet you." Kagome nodded. Sango was holding the mask in place so she could move it if she wanted to. Nodding was the only way to show her that she returned the introduction.  
  
An hour passed by in the blink of an eye. Ayame's clothes were in the dryer and the boys were downstairs watching TV and talking about whatever they could think of. Shippou woke up and went downstairs to get some ice water. On the way, Kouga took notice of the little kid.  
  
"Hey Shippou, I thought you were with the girls." Kouga's statement brought everybody's attention to the small boy.  
  
"But I am Uncle Kouga. I just wanted some ice water."  
  
"But you can't reach the ice tray."  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot that."  
  
"Come on runt, I'll help you with that." Kouga left his friend's and got Shippou his drink and sent him upstairs again. He was left with the confused faces of his friends. InuYasha decided to break the silence.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"That was Shippou. Let me explain. He was abandoned a while back. Kagome found him sleeping under a park bench one night in winter. We all sort of adopted him. Just don't be all that surprised if you hear him call her Mama. In a way, she took the role."  
  
"He sees you as an uncle?" Sesshoumaru was intrigued by this family. They have been through a lot and yet they adopt a kid? These people really are strange.  
  
Half an hour later, Ayame's clothes were done and it was time for the guests to go.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
So, what'd ya think? Review please. I need to know if there is any point in writing this story at all. Oh, and next chapter will have Kagome, Rin, and Sango going to school and Kagome and Kikyou become enemies. More humor, too. And music. That will be fun. As you can tell from the beginning, I will try to respond to the reviews. Hell, I figure that if your going to do it, I might as well respond to them. Again, review (I have self-confidence issues). 


	3. School Time Fun

A/N: Hiya. Well, this chapter has the music I promised and more comedy too. Not really for those who like Kikyou or for penguins (don't ask, I don't even know). Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Meeko: If you like long chapters then you'll love me.  
  
FireAngelWarrior: Hello again. Nice to see you...well, your review. If I saw you, I'd hug you though. I'm happy.  
  
Babygirl: I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. I had no school Friday so I got to write a lot.  
  
Moongoddess1989: The songs in this story are not mine. (read disclaimer for further proof). However, my next story will have my own songs because I'm creating a character from the feudal era and she will be singing a lot. As for the lemons...most likely. But I didn't put that in the summary because there is a slim chance I might not.  
  
X shadow: Thanks. (Intricate in case you needed to know)  
  
Devil: My thanks. I hope this is soon enough. I didn't write anything Thursday and felt so guilty I wrote this entire chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, Evanescence, The All-American Rejects or even Brittany Spears, I would be rich and probably not writing this. ^_^  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §School Time Fun§  
  
-Monday-  
  
"Ah, Kouga, so good to see you again. I take it you're not just here to say 'Good Morning'?"  
  
"Yup, I came to show my family where the office is." Kouga stepped aside and let Sango, Kagome, and Rin into the office. "Bye Mr. Mori."  
  
"So long Kouga." Mr. Mori took his seat behind his desk and examined the three girls. "Hello. I am your principal, Mr. Mori. Now, to make it easier for me, can I call you all by your first names?"  
  
"Go ahead, we were going to tell you to anyway," Kagome stated. "Kouga told us that you called him by his first name. We wanted that to. Personally, formalities annoy me."  
  
"I can relate to that. So you would be...?"  
  
"Kagome. This is Rin, my cousin, and Sango, my sister." When mentioned, each girl smiled. They were well known for being polite.  
  
"It says here that you two are twins," Mr. Mori gestured to the two girls. "No offence, but you don't look all that alike."  
  
"We know, Kagome's hair went black as she grew older and our eyes are different colors." Though, Mr. Mori really wouldn't be able to tell the latter. Kagome had on a pair of reflective sunglasses on. They really were nice sunglasses though. The oval lenses were more horizontal then vertical and the thin frames fit perfectly on her face. Even the black color matched her outfit.  
  
"It seems so. Well, all I need you to do is bring this to the nurse to excuse you from Gym Kagome and you can head to homeroom. I must say, it is rather lucky that you came in early. You get to go to homeroom. Kouga didn't get to do that."  
  
"And we have the same schedule as Kouga?"  
  
"Yes. We aren't completely heartless you know. We'll let you be with your family so things are more comfortable for you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mori," the girls replied at the same time.  
  
The three headed to homeroom after getting the pass for Kagome. They noticed something immediately, just as Kouga had. The class was divided into two parts: preps and punks. Like Kouga, they knew instantly where they wanted to sit.  
  
"Why, hello, you must be the rest of the new students?" Miss Sora asked. The students standing in the doorway came in. The first in line had on a tight black t-shirt and flared black pants. The shirt had a white smiley face on it and underneath said 'I smile because I have no idea what's going on' in the same color. She had simple make-up: pink eyeliner, light blush, pink-tinted gloss. Black and pink sex bracelets covering both her wrists. Her dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail down to her lower back. Chocolate eyes shining brightly.  
  
The next girl had on a crimson shirt, black pants that fit snug at the top and flared out as it went further down. Her shirt had ragged sleeves and complimented her mid-back length onyx hair and blue shining highlights. From what you could see, she had on light blush and a slightly gold-tinted gloss. Black and dark green sex bracelets also covering her wrists. Though, she had on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Last in tow was another girl with a black and lavender striped shirt and baggy black pants. Again, the makeup was simple. The same as the first but the colors were lavender. Her black hair was half up in a ponytail on the upper side of her head. Deep brown eyes staring at the class. Like those before her, she had sex bracelets dangling from her wrists, but her's were black and lavender.  
  
"I'm truly sorry for this, but I must go. We are going to the auditorium for the project presentations. All the other Literacy classes are doing the same project and the teachers thought it would fun to combine all the classes. It will be like an assembly." With that cheerful note, the teacher left. This left the new students to stand at the front of the classroom.  
  
'Oh man, not more dirty punks' Kikyou thought dejectedly. 'Oh well, I guess we could have some fun with them, they look pretty weak to me.'  
  
"So, what are your names," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The one that entered first answered her.  
  
"I'm Sango, that's Kagome, and that's Rin. Who the hell are you?" Sango said, mocking Kikyou by using the same tone she had. Needless to say, this made her drop the act.  
  
"I'm Kikyou." This time Rin decided to speak.  
  
"We don't care." This was fun. Kikyou lost her temper for a second, but quickly regained her former face. Kagome was, at the moment, running her finger over the sharper edge of a copper letter opener admiringly. For those who knew her best, she was planning something for the annoying preppy girl. Meanwhile, Kouga, who was in the back, was having a hard time keeping control of his laughter. He knew Kagome was scheming some way to psych out Kikyou. However, his companions were starting to give him a strange look. All Kouga did was point to Kagome. She seemed to be looking between Kikyou and the letter opener. This caught all of their attention.  
  
"What about you, Kagome? What do you think of this school?"  
  
"My apologies, what was your name again?" Kagome's voice was calm.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
"Well, Kikuyu, I honestly think this place looks like and asylum. Though, it is lacking in padded walls. Someone might get hurt without them." Still calm.  
  
"It's Kikyou, and how would you know what an asylum looks like." Her voice was getting irritated. Kagome's, on the other hand, suddenly became dreamy. Still, she fingered the letter opener.  
  
"You see Kukuyo, there were these nice men in white that took me away a while back. They were even so kind as to give me a jacket. It was a tad bit confining but very warm. They took my to a place that was called an asylum. Told me I had homicidal tendencies. Wonder why?" She was still gently fingering the letter opener. Then she said the one thing that made most of the preps stare at her in shock. "I stayed there for about a year until I ran aw-was released," Kagome quickly 'corrected'. She noticed that Rin was walking around the room. 'Good,' she thought, 'Rin is playing along too.' Rin just walked past Kikyou and smirked. She had something useful.  
  
"My name is Kikyou." Kikyou forgot her slight fear of the young girl after she realized that she said her name wrong again. Rin chose this time to speak up.  
  
"She's right Kagome. Her name is Kikyou Kage, age 18, height is five foot ten inches, weight is 120 pounds, and her social security number is 34572930...2," Rin finished smugly. Sango and Kagome were able to keep a straight face but Kouga had bite on the skin of his thumb to keep from laughing out loud. Everyone else in the back was trying to figure it out.  
  
"And how would you know so much about me?"  
  
"Simple, I stole your ID." The punks all had to hide the laugh.  
  
"You're a kleptomaniac?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Just go to your seats and give me my ID back!"  
  
Kagome chuckled as she made her way to her seat. "Have a wonderful day, Kakimo."  
  
"It's Kikyou!!" Kagome chuckled even more.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What?!" But she never got a response from the sunglass-clad young woman. However, the three never made it to their seats because the bell rang for first period. It was time for everyone to go to the auditorium. Kouga walked up to the three girls and gave them a hug at the same time.  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"We need..."  
  
"To breathe."  
  
"Sorry," Kouga apologized. "But that was genius. When did you come up with that Kagome?"  
  
"As soon as I picked up the letter opener."  
  
"Wait," InuYasha interjected, "you just made that up off the top of your head?" Kagome looked at InuYasha. 'Damn, he's hot. I love those eyes, and that hair is amazing'. Kagome flash InuYasha a smile.  
  
"Yup. Creativity is my strong suit," she answered happily.  
  
Among other things  
  
Shut up Sango  
  
"I'm InuYasha."  
  
"Kagome, nice to meet you." As they made their way to the auditorium they came up to a stressed out Ayame. "Ayame, what's the matter?"  
  
"Kagome," the teary-eyed girl latched onto the other girl, "the rest of my band is still sick and if I don't perform I fail."  
  
"Who's the rest of your band?"  
  
"Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."  
  
"We'll help you Ayame," Miroku tried to console.  
  
"Miroku, that's sweet but we're signed up by the band's name, Killer Queens. You won't be able to live it down." As Kagome listened to Ayame, she looked at Sango and Rin and nodded at them. In return, they nodded back.  
  
"C'mon Ayame," Rin soothed, "let's get you cleaned up we'll work it out somehow. You guys go ahead and save us some seats."  
  
The boys listened to the girls and saved them some seats. A few seconds later, they returned with a calmer Ayame.  
  
"So, did you miss us?" joked Sango.  
  
"Dreadfully," Kouga responded. "So what's going to happen?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Welcome! We are going to be calling you up by the name that you signed up with. So when you hear you title, come up here and perform your song. Remember, your song must present some sort of thought or emotion and that we will should all be respectful of each other. Everyone is giving it their all out there so you should be respectful to them. And so let's begin with our first group..."  
  
The groups went up and everyone applauded as the teacher requested. Soon, Ayame's turn came up. At the sound of their title, Ayame, Sango, Kagome, and Rin stood up and headed to the stage.  
  
"Wait, your going to play?" Kouga questioned.  
  
"Yup." Rin smiled.  
  
"But sis, you didn't even practice."  
  
"So, are you questioning our abilities?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, you know that I think highly of your abilities but this is insane."  
  
"I know, that's why I went to an asylum for a year." They left before anyone could get out another word. Soon enough they were on stage. Ayame was in front of the microphone, Rin behind the drums, Kagome on electric guitar and Sango on bass.  
  
"This song is called 'Keep On Loving You'." Kagome and Sango started to play their instruments with Rin starting a bit after them in a sort of slow rhythm and Ayame began to sing.  
  
"You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
  
There was somethin missin  
  
You should've known by the tone of my voice, baby  
  
But you didn't listen  
  
You played dead  
  
But you never bled  
  
Instead you lay still in the grass  
  
All coiled up and hissin  
  
And though I know all about those girls  
  
Still I don't remember  
  
Cause it was us baby, way before then  
  
And we're still together  
  
And I meant, every word I said  
  
When I said that I love you I meant  
  
That I love you forever  
  
And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
  
I don't wanna sleep  
  
I just wanna keep on lovin you  
  
And I meant every word I said  
  
When I said that I love you I meant  
  
That I'd love you forever  
  
And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
  
I don't wanna sleep  
  
I just wanna keep on lovin you"  
  
They received a loud applause from the crowd. The four girls left the stage after taking a bow.  
  
"Thank you guys so much! You saved me. I'm eternally grateful."  
  
"Don't sweat it," Kagome smiled as they made their way to their seats.  
  
"You guys were great," commented Sesshoumaru. Rin chose to reply.  
  
"Thank you. See Kouga, we were great."  
  
"Shut up Rin." After a few more groups, it was time for 'Half-Breed' to take the stage. InuYasha took his place at the microphone with his electric guitar, not even bothering to introduce them or tell the name of their song. Ginta took his place behind the keyboard and set it to organ, Hakkaku standing close by with his electric guitar, Sesshoumaru seated behind the drums, Miroku to the right of InuYasha with his bass guitar and InuYasha center-stage. The organ sounded and soon InuYasha joined in. The band all began playing and then InuYasha started singing.  
  
"Days swiftly come and go  
  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
She's seeing other guys  
  
Emotions they stir  
  
The sun is gone  
  
The nights are long  
  
And I am left while the tears fall  
  
Did you think that I would cry  
  
On the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like  
  
Being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a form of love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again?  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
  
I'm moving on  
  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
  
She knows I was wrong  
  
The notes are old  
  
They bend, they fold  
  
And so do I to a new love  
  
Did you think that I would cry  
  
on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like  
  
being alone?  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a form of love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again?  
  
Bury me (You thought your problems were gone)  
  
Carry me (Away, away, away)  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a form of love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again?  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a form of love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again?  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
  
My heart is crushed by a form of love  
  
Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again?"  
  
The song ended and they received the loudest applause yet. They headed back to their seats and to the relief of InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru; Kagome, Sango, and Rin were smiling.  
  
"You guys were amazing."  
  
"Best one so far."  
  
"Loved it." However, before the boys could even respond the next group was playing: Kikyou's.  
  
"Early morning,  
  
she wakes up  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
on the door  
  
It's time for makeup,  
  
perfect smile  
  
It's you they're waiting for  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
  
Hollywood girl?"  
  
And they say...  
  
She's so luck, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing  
  
in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at  
  
night?  
  
Lost in an image,  
  
in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to  
  
wake her up  
  
And the world is spinning, and  
  
she keeps on winning  
  
But tell me what happens when  
  
it stops?  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
  
Hollywood girl?"  
  
She's so luck, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing  
  
in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at  
  
night?  
  
Isn't she lucky, this  
  
Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky, but why does  
  
she cry?  
  
If there is nothing missing in  
  
her life  
  
Why do tears come at night?  
  
She's so luck, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing  
  
in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come at  
  
night?"  
  
"That Kagome," Ayame started, "is what you have to beat."  
  
"And now, our last group of the day, 'Faded'."  
  
"Well," Kagome laughed, "it seems as though it's our turn. Let's see if I can beat the Queen of the Vocals." Kagome stood up and placed her sunglasses on the chair, but her eyes were hidden by her bangs. The rest of the band followed. On the way, she heard Kikyou's voice.  
  
"This will be your downfall Kagome. I have the best voice in this school." Kagome didn't even look at her; she just smirked. They each entered the stage at different times. First Rin went to her drums, then Kouga went to his electric guitar, next Sango went to her bass guitar, and lastly, bangs still covering her eyes, Kagome walked up to the microphone. As soon as she began singing, her head shot up; revealing ice-like, blue- green eyes.  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
(So I don't know what's real and what's not)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under(going under)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm falling forever(falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under(going under)  
  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
  
I'm falling forever(falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under (going under) Going under (drowning in you) Going under"  
  
The song ended and for about five seconds, everybody sat frozen. Then, everybody exploded. The noise was deafening.  
  
There was a new Queen of the Vocals.  
  
And Kikyou was in shock. She still sat frozen even though people around her were standing and shouting. She couldn't believe it.  
  
She was beaten by a punk.  
  
And she was thirsty for revenge.  
  
The Higurashis were able to make it back to their seats and were met with the amazed faces of their companions.  
  
"So, did I beat her?" Kagome was amused. 'They look so funny.' Ayame was the first to break out of the group daze.  
  
"That...was...the...most...incredible...thing...I...have...ever...heard." Quick as lightning, Ayame had her in a bear hug, talking at a mile a minute. "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?!"  
  
"Can't breathe...seeing...spots..."  
  
"Ayame," Sesshoumaru stated, "please don't suffocate her. If you do, Kikyou gets her crown back."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry Kagome," Ayame apologized. Kagome gasped for breath.  
  
"No problem," she slightly panted. Kagome noticed that InuYasha still looked a bit dazed. "So what did you think, InuYasha?"  
  
Joy rang through InuYasha's heart. 'She remembered my name.' Kagome continued to look at him; waiting for an answer. 'Those eyes. I could stare into them for hours.' Then he remembered he was supposed to answer her question. "Mind-blowing. Like Kouga said. Like a fallen angel?"  
  
"Fallen angel?" Kagome turned to her older cousin, much to InuYasha's dismay. He missed her eyes already.  
  
"Yeah, they asked me Friday if you were any good. I said fallen angel."  
  
It was time to go to fifth period. The class didn't take too long. The bell for lunch rang and everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
After buying lunch, the Higurashis sat down with their newest friends. Much to InuYasha's joy, Kagome took the seat beside him. Kagome sensed some sort of attack. She focused on it.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Quiet InuYasha, I'm trying to hear."  
  
"Hear what?" Kagome didn't answer. She could tell where the attack was coming from. Directly behind her.  
  
'This is the perfect way to get back at Kagome' Kikyou thought with a rotting tomato in her hand. Her friends Yura, Kagura, and Kanna were standing behind her. Taking aim, she threw the tomato at the back of Kagome's head.  
  
'The attack is coming'. Faster then lightning, Kagome moved her hand to the back of her head. She caught it.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha was worried. Kagome ignored him before and then just moved her hand to the back of her head.  
  
Moving her hand in front of her, everyone looked at the rotting tomato. Kagome turned behind her and the rest followed her gaze. Sure enough, there was Kikyou, yet again, with a shocked look on her face. Kagome walked up to Kikyou, looked her in the eye, and then threw the tomato into the garbage behind her. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the two.  
  
"A tomato Kikyou? Honestly, I thought better of you before. Congratulations. You just proved how weak you really are," Kagome said calmly, eyes never leaving Kikyou's. Those eyes held pity for the girl in front of her. Kikyou turned and left furiously, posse close behind. The people in the cafeteria looked to the door then to Kagome; no one made a sound as she walked back to her seat. They were too busy thinking the same thing.  
  
'Why didn't she do anything?'  
  
But she did do something.  
  
She just started a revolution.  
  
The bell rang and, robotically, the students left and made their way to their next class. Stories of what is now called "The Cafeteria Conflict" spreading faster then mononucleosis on Valentine's Day. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Ayame all went to History. They took their seats. InuYasha and Kagome at one table, Sango and Miroku to their left, Rin and Sesshoumaru to their right, and Kouga and Ayame right behind them. Unfortunately, Kikyou was in that class as well.  
  
"Hello class, it seems we have some more new students here today," Ms. Urasuea spoke. She looked around for the new students. 'Damn, more dirty punks.' Obviously, this old teacher was prejudice against the punks. "Kouga," she practically spat, "Introduce us to your family."  
  
"Well," Kouga began trying to remain calm, "that is Rin, my cousin, and those are Sango and Kagome, my cousins."  
  
"Great," Ms. Urasuea continued on the same tone. She continued on with her lesson on the American Revolutionary War. Yet she ignored the raised hands of any of the punks. Well, she tried to, at least.  
  
"Alright, who knows the name of the German mercenaries that Washington and his men attacked on Christmas?" One solitary hand rose into the air. A hand that was adorned in black and dark green bracelets. A hand that was attached to a punk. A hand that Ms. Urasuea was desperate to ignore. "Anyone? Nobody knows the answer?"  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome began, "but Washington attacked the Hessians on Christmas. He thought they would be to busy celebra-"  
  
"Miss Higurashi," Ms. Urasuea yelled, "perhaps nobody has told you, but I do not tolerate calling out in my class."  
  
"Ms. Urasuea," Kagome began calmly, "I thought you wanted the answer. I was not aware that you protested that since I noticed that you had no problem answering the preps."  
  
"Are you trying to insinuate that I judge people on their style of dress?" Ms. Urasuea was looming directly above Kagome.  
  
"I'm not insinuating anything, Ms. Urasuea," Kagome stated, still calm. "Are you under the impression that I'm attempting to corner you and get you in trouble with Mr. Mori?"  
  
"That's ludicrous. I should give you a detention." Kagome was unfazed by her teacher's ranting.  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"For being a disruption to the class and denying the students their learning."  
  
"How is that possible when I was answering the question that nobody knew the answer to? Did you even listen to what I said?"  
  
"That's it! Go to the principal! Now!"  
  
"Don't I need a pass?" Kagome looked so calm. She was calm. She's been through much worse things then this. It was extremely hard to get her angry. However, her lack of anger was causing the teacher to become more irate.  
  
"Here." Ms. Urasuea thrust the pass into the young woman's hands and sent her out of the classroom.  
  
The journey to the principal's office wasn't all that long. The secretary smiled at the girl and sent her into Mr. Mori's office.  
  
"Hello Kagome. And why are you here?"  
  
"Ms. Urasuea sent me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I answered a question...correctly."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Well, you see sir, she asked a question and nobody raised their hand except for me. She must not have seen my hand for she kept on asking for someone to answer. Now, I understand that it may have been a bit rude, but I said, "Excuse me, but Washington attacked the Hessians on Christmas. He thought they would be to busy celebra,"  
  
"Celebra?"  
  
"Yes sir, that was all I managed to say. She interrupted. I have this recorded on tape. I believe that would be easier."  
  
"Recorded?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am a better audio learner so I use this tape recorder and play the lesson back at home if I need to remember something," she said as she pulled out the tape recorder from her pocket. She handed it to the principle who rewinded it and then hit play.  
  
"Alright, who knows the name of the German mercenaries that Washington and his men attacked on Christmas? Anyone? Nobody knows the answer?"  
  
"Excuse me, but Washington attacked the Hessians on Christmas. He thought they would be to busy celebra-"  
  
"Miss Higurashi, perhaps nobody has told you, but I do not tolerate calling out in my class."  
  
"Ms. Urasuea, I thought you wanted the answer. I was not aware that you protested that since I noticed that you had no problem answering the preps."  
  
"Are you trying to insinuate that I judge people on their style of dress?"  
  
"I'm not insinuating anything, Ms. Urasuea. Are you under the impression that I'm attempting to corner you and get you in trouble with Mr. Mori?"  
  
"That's ludicrous. I should give you a detention."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"For being a disruption to the class and denying the students their learning."  
  
"How is that possible when I was answering the question that nobody knew the answer to? Did you even listen to what I said?"  
  
"That's it! Go to the principal! Now!"  
  
"Don't I need a pass?"  
  
"Here." Mr. Mori stopped the tape. He didn't need to hear it anymore. He looked up to Kagome. Her ice blue eyes calm, just like her voice was through the entire tape.  
  
"I'll have a talk with Ms. Urasuea about this. May I keep this tape?"  
  
"Of course. Kouga has one also. I can borrow his."  
  
"Good. Kagome, if you don't mind my asking, how were you so calm? Any student, even I, would be raging at her for her injustice."  
  
"Mr. Mori, I've been through much worse then that. Much, much more terrifying."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." Her eyes became wet but she refused to let them fall.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't make you say anything you don't feel comfortable with discussing." Kagome smiled her gratitude. "You can go to eighth period now. I'll bring you there on the way to Ms. Urasuea's classroom."  
  
"Yes sir." She and Mr. Mori walked to the Gymnasium in a companionable silence. When they got to the Gym, Mr. Mori talked to Mr. Tachi about why Kagome was late while Kagome took out a pen and some paper and began to write the lyrics she thought of on the way to the Gym.  
  
"Hi Kagome. It's nice to see your well."  
  
"It's nice to see you too Mr. Tachi. How have you been in the past year?"  
  
"Well. What about you?"  
  
"As good as possible. I adopted a homeless child about nine months ago."  
  
"Really? Aren't you too young?"  
  
"They thought that I was responsible enough after everything I went through."  
  
"Well I'd say they're right. I'm sorry to cut this chat short, but I have to do what I'm paid for."  
  
"Go ahead." Kagome returned to her writing only to be interrupted by her sister.  
  
What happened?   
  
Urasuea's getting talked to. Mr. Mori listened to the tape.   
  
Good job.   
  
Thanks.   
  
What are you writing?   
  
A song.   
  
Okay. We'll talk later. It's time to change and Ayame and Rin are bound to talk to me. You know how hard it is to keep two conversations going.   
  
After ninth period ended, Kikyou finally chose to retaliate to Kagome's words in front of the crowd of students.  
  
"Kagome! Don't you have to be in detention right now?" she yelled. Everyone froze to see what would happen next.  
  
"Actually, I don't. You see, I record classes so I can listen to them at home so I know I didn't miss anything."  
  
"You bitch! You probably never even had a serious problem to deal with in your entire life. That song you sung was probably plagiarized." Kagome's usually calm face had a hint of sadness into it. She looked at Sango and noticed her shaking with suppressed rage. Her voice remained as calm as ever.  
  
"Kikyou, you would never understand what kind of problems I've had."  
  
"I wouldn't understand because there is probably nothing to understand." That was Sango's last straw. She lunged at Kikyou, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the lockers.  
  
"You're the bitch. Kagome has been through so much shit in her life that not only would it make you hair curl, IT WOULD MAKE IT FALL OUT!" Sango was still shaking with anger. This girl knew nothing of the pain Kagome had to go through. She had no right to say she knew anything about them.  
  
"Sango," Kagome attempted to sooth her older sister, "let go of her. She will never be able to understand."  
  
"She insulted you Kagome. She said you had no problems. That you didn't even write your song."  
  
"I know that. But I also know that she can't handle this change." After being put down, Kikyou decided to speak.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I mean that you can't handle that there is someone here who can beat you at your own game. That I won't keel over and die just because you want me to. You try to break me because you don't know any other way to react to the fact that I question your power. That I'm testing you. And that you're failing." Kagome took Sango's hand and led her out the doors with her friends and family in tow; leaving behind a stunned student body.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: Damn, 20 pages. Hope you liked. I've wanted to do that whole 'homicidal tendencies' thing for a while now. I would write more but it's past five thirty in the morning. Review for my self-confidence please. 


	4. Nothing Gold Can Stay

A/N: Hiya. Forgot to say that Ayame's song was by the Donnas (cover version of Reo Steamwagon). Sorry it took so long to update. Why is it that teachers love to assign projects at the same time? Anyways, on with the reviews.  
  
FireAngelWarrior: No, thank you for everything. I mean it.  
  
ShadowStalker2008: Thanks  
  
Ali B: I love high school fics too.  
  
shan(): Hope I didn't make you wait to long  
  
Meeko(): My ideas come from anything (mostly my weird imagination). As for the writing back thing, I figure that you spend your time reviewing, that I should say something back. The more you write, the more I write back. Thanks  
  
SilentSlayer: I'm a big InuKag person. They get closer in this chapter, sorta. Thanks for the review  
  
babygirl20008: Wow...I got an addict. I know the feeling though. There is this one story called Simply Irresistible that I love but the author took a hiatus and I'm impatient. If Chase (angelwings123) is reading this story then I grovel at your feet to please update soon.  
  
Moongoddess1989: My next story is gonna be InuYasha but it will come out after this one. It's hard enough to manage one story and all the school work I get. Two would make me crack. Besides, it would take longer to update. BTW I hate britney spears but I figure that it would be good for Kikyou's character. Amy Lee could beat her into the ground any day of the week.  
  
yasha21: thank YOU thank YOU thank YOU! (I loved your wording)  
  
Chibi Children: I know. It was supposed to be sister but I wrote it at five in the morning after no sleep and it was spelt correctly. I realized it after I updated and I am too lazy to change it. But I think you get the idea.  
  
angelkitty77: The homicidal tendencies aren't in this chapter (but utter out-witting is). Keep an eye out for more in later chapters though. I aim to please and that was my favorite part.  
  
sammy(): one of my best friend's name is Samantha. Thanks for the review.  
  
If there were more reviews than I didn't get them yet. Enjoy the story after disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I own shit. I think that sums it up!  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §Nothing Gold Can Stay§  
  
-Monday (After School)-  
  
"Why did you stop me Kagome?!"  
  
"Sango, give into her feeble attempts and you do what she wants you to. Hit her, she wins. I refuse to let you be seen as weak. I know you're stronger then her. You've shown me that when you tried to hold back."  
  
"But Kagome, she really hit a soft spot. She said you never had any problems in your life."  
  
Kagome looked at the sky. She and the gang were walking through the park to get home. The incident in the hallway was the topic of their discussion. Kagome looked at her surroundings. There were flower; dried from the coldness of the air, fluffy clouds drifting in the hazy colors that decorated the sky. She could stay here forever. It doesn't even seem real.  
  
"In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby,  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me." As beautiful as the little verse was, it was completely random for the discussion that was taking place. Taking out the pen and paper from Gym class, she added that to the other verses she created and circled it a few times. That would be the chorus.  
  
"Kagome, you okay?"  
  
"Yes, InuYasha, I'm fine." They gang continued through the park.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Just thought of something I want to use for the lyrics I'm writing." Kouga looked a bit surprised.  
  
"When did you start writing lyrics? You usually tell us."  
  
"I started after I got back from Mr. Mori's office," Kagome admitted. "Why should I waste my time sitting there? It's not like I was going to participate."  
  
"How exactly did that work?" pondered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You see, I record the classes so I can listen to them again at home incase I miss something important. So when Urasuea was yelling at me..."  
  
"You had it all on tape," concluded InuYasha. "I got to admit, that's pretty smart. Maybe I should try that." Miroku chose to comment that.  
  
"InuYasha, I don't think tapes are going to help you with improving your grades."  
  
"Shut the hell up, Miroku."  
  
"Wait, InuYasha, you're not doing well in school?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm not that bad," InuYasha defended. "I get B's mostly, sometimes A's, but I can't do well in History if my life depended on it."  
  
"Urasuea probably isn't helping. I'll bet she's the one holding the noose around your neck," she commented gently. "If it helps you at all, I could always tutor you a bit. I love History. The only one I like more is Literacy."  
  
"You'd tutor me?"  
  
"Of course, after all, I did answer that question right you know."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't sure. Urasuea was so furious that she was outwitted by a punk that she assigned a ton of homework. She never said whether you were right or not."  
  
"A ton? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to effect you."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome," Sesshoumaru assured. "It was worth it to see her react that way."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "That bitch had it coming to her."  
  
"She has no right to treat us like we're dirty rats," Ayame emphasized.  
  
"You see," InuYasha grinned. "You did us a favor. So...you'd really tutor me?" Kagome smiled which made his heart soar. He wanted her to do it more. He'd give anything for her to smile like that. Do anything. And hurt anyone who would take that smile away.  
  
"I said I would," Kagome affirmed. At the moment, they exited the park and were in front of a large, brick building. "Wait, I have to go in here."  
  
"Why?" inquired InuYasha.  
  
"I have to get Shippou." She left before anyone could say anything. The building was the place that watched the children of working parents after school. It didn't take much convincing to get Shippou in; the workers found him absolutely adorable.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how are you today?" asked a young woman with mouse- brown hair, gray eyes, and a flashing smile.  
  
"Hey Suki. I'm feeling much better. And you?"  
  
"A bit tired, these kids can really wear a girl down. I heard you went to the hospital Friday. Keade came to pick up Shippou for you."  
  
"I did, but it was only some breathing problems."  
  
"Nothing serious I hope?"  
  
"No. It was like being out of breath. Nothing really serious."  
  
"That's good to he-"  
  
"Mama!" came the joyous cry of a little four year old. His tiny form practically bounding to Kagome; rusty-red hair tied up into a ponytail and green eyes shining.  
  
"Hello Shippou. And how was your day?" Kagome laughed. After all the stress that today brought, it sure was good to see his smiling face. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"It was fun," exclaimed the small child. "I drew this picture." Shippou ran to a table that was close by and grabbed a piece of paper. It had a big house in the bathroom with Rin, Sango, Kouga, Souta, and Kohaku all standing around in front. Shippou was on her back in the center of the picture. It was very good for a child of his age; he stayed in the lines and the people weren't stick figures.  
  
"Wow Shippou! This is really good. Where do you want to put it?"  
  
"On the refrigidater."  
  
"Refrigerator? Sure. We'll hang it as soon as we get home," Kagome assured. "Now go get your stuff so we can go home."  
  
"Okay." He made his way to the coat rack to get his coat and backpack. While there, a young boy came up and asked him a question.  
  
"Is that your mother?"  
  
"Yup. That's my Mama."  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"Yup." Without another word, Shippou left the young boy to his thinking. He walked right to over to Kagome. "I'm ready, Mama."  
  
"Alright," answered the young woman. "Goodbye Suki. Have a nice day." Kagome took Shippou's hand and led him out the door to the group that was waiting for them.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes, Shippou?"  
  
"Who are these people?" the boy gestured to her companions. The woman beside him laughed.  
  
"Shippou, these are my friends: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Ginta, Hakakku, and you remember Ayame." Shippou walked up to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and looked at the two curiously.  
  
"Is that your real hair color?" InuYasha kneeled down in front of Shippou so that they were nearly eye level.  
  
"Yes, it's our real hair color. We're part albino." Shippou ran to Kagome again.  
  
"I like them. They didn't say that it was rude to ask a person's real hair color." This statement made everyone laugh. Who couldn't remember the days where it was almost acceptable to ask that question? If a teenager asked that question, they would probably be slapped.  
  
The group continued down the street until they made it to the "Higurashi Estate" where the five residents went inside while the others continued to their own homes.  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
Kagome woke up before her alarm clock could do that job and was sitting in the doorway that led to the terrace. The light rain was wetting her and the wind traced shadows on her face. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in this safe haven she just created. Then the alarm clock sounded its shrill, waking call.  
  
"I linger in the doorway,  
Of alarm clock screaming,  
Monsters calling my name,  
Let me stay,  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story," Kagome finished. Immediately, she rushed to her bedside table to where she left her paper from yesterday. She copied down her newest verse and looked at what she had already written. With the verse she just created, the chorus she made yesterday, the verse she wrote in Gym class and the one she formed last night, she had the lyrics for the song she was working on. All she needed now was for the rest to hear it and add to it like they do sometimes. Basically, someone starts a song and Kagome creates lyrics and they all add to it in their own way. It always works.  
  
After turning off the alarm, Kagome stepped into the shower and quickly washed up. She dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her and began the search for the clothes she was going to wear; taking into consideration the fact that it was raining. Finally, she settled on a green camo shirt with sleeves that flared out and a long, black skirt with an embroidered, neon-green stem of thorns. On her feet was a pair of black boots that elegantly fit her foot. Again, her wrists were adorned with the black and dark green sex bracelets; she never takes them off unless she has to look really nice. A studded collar was wrapped around her neck and her emerald posts were slightly hidden by her hair. Going back to her bathroom, she applied her make-up the same way she usually does: a slightly translucent green eyeliner fully across the upper eyelid and halfway on the lower one, a very light rose blush on her cheeks, and a gold-tinted lip- gloss on her lips. As she walked into her bedroom, she looked at the full- length mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
"I did a pretty fine job on these clothes," Kagome commented herself. Ever since her mother taught her how to sew on the sewing machine, she has made the majority of the clothes she owned. That made it impossible to wear the same clothes as someone else. It also made her feel proud when people ask her where she got her outfit. Taking the paper with the lyrics on it, Kagome headed to Shippou's room to make sure he was awake. After hearing no reply to her knocking, she entered the room to find Shippou curled up in the middle of the bed still sleeping. She gently woke her adopted son and, after making sure he would stay awake, left for Kouga's room. It was kind of funny really. Even though he was the oldest, he could never wake up in the morning so someone younger than him had to make sure he got up. She knocked and there came no reply. Cautiously, Kagome opened the door and found Kouga lying in the middle of the bed in the same position as Shippou. Fighting down the laugh, Kagome shook him until he woke up enough to talk.  
  
"What time is it?" grumbled Kouga.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too. It's seven Kouga, you know, the time someone always gets you up at."  
  
"I don't need sarcasm this early in the morning Kagome."  
  
"Be thankful. Remember how Kohaku and Souta woke you up last time?" Kouga sat up immediately with a look of terror on his face. He turned to Kagome and was greeted with a laughing face.  
  
"Don't do that! I can still feel that ice water." Kouga got up and jumped into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"See you downstairs Kouga." Kagome began her descent down the massive staircase and into the kitchen. Souta and Kohaku were already eating their toast and she could tell Rin had been downstairs already because she could she the dishes in the sink; she's the only one who forgets to put them in the dishwasher. So that only left Sango.  
  
Sango!   
  
Five more minutes... came her sister's mumbled reply.  
  
Sango, if I gave you five more minutes, you would have to forfeit wearing clothes to school. Though...I'm sure that Miroku won't mind...   
  
I'm up! I'm up! I'm putting on clothes! I can't believe he groped me yesterday!   
  
Good morning to you, too, Sango Kagome sighed. Doesn't anybody say Good Morning any more?  
  
The toast sprang out of the toaster and without even looking, Kagome caught the two pieces and headed downstairs; leaving two amazed boys to stare.  
  
"I wish I could do that."  
  
"I hear ya Souta."  
  
Kagome headed down to the basement. Well, more like the underground floor that is a lot like the upper floors. The carpet and walls were cream- colored but there was a deep red trim on the top. There were big rooms with large windows facing into the hallway so someone walking by could see what was happening. After all, there's no point in having a window that faced outside if the only thing you see is a whole lot of dirt. She wanted to go to the studio and work on the music for her new lyrics. When she got there though, she heard the unmistakable sound of the drums being played. When she got to the studio, she found Rin sitting behind her drums; playing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"It seems that we had the same thought when we woke up this morning, eh Rin?" Rin nearly dropped her drumsticks.  
  
"Kagome! How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you have been working on something and that I like it."  
  
"Really? I was just sort of messing around."  
  
"Yeah, it rocked."  
  
"Thanks, but I know that you didn't come down here just to stalk me."  
  
"You know me to well. I just finished the lyrics I was working on yesterday and wanted to see how it would sound. I wanted to play the piano."  
  
"Can I hear it?"  
  
"Normally, I'd say yes, but if that clock is right," Kagome pointed, "then we only have a few minutes to get to school."  
  
The cousins ran upstairs to find that Sango and Kouga were arguing over who gets the bigger umbrella.  
  
"I want to use it!"  
  
"But I'm a lady, and as a gentleman, you should let me use it."  
  
"You picked me up on Friday. I'm sure you can handle getting a little wet."  
  
"A little wet? A little wet?! It's pouring out there Kouga."  
  
"Which is all the more reason to give the umbrella to me." Kagome and Rin watched in mild interest. If this little tug-of-war continued much longer, there would be a new argument going on: whose fault was it that the umbrella broke?  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Rin whispered. "Should we tell them that it's your umbrella?" Kagome looked over at her cousin.  
  
"Nope. When it does break, they can buy me a better one."  
  
"Still, if they continue like this, we'll be late." She had a point. Kagome walked up to the two teenagers, grasped the umbrella and yanked it away from them. She opened the door, then the umbrella, and proceeded to walk to school. The rest grabbed the nearest umbrella and ran to catch up.  
  
Once the arrived at school, they walked to their lockers and got what they needed for their classes. It was pretty hard to miss the looks some of the people gave them, well, mostly Kagome. Those who would be considered "nerds" gave her looks of deep respect. Those who were considered "outcasts" gave her similar looks as well. Those who were considered "punks" gave an almost understanding look; like she was unanimously selected as alpha female for everyone who was treated like shit for whom they chose to be. On the other hand, those considered "preps" or "jocks" were giving her glares that could peel paint, but that didn't have any effect on the alpha female.  
  
They walked into homeroom and found their seats in the back. The rest of the gang was already there. To InuYasha's joy, Kagome sat down next to him. To everyone's displeasure, Kikyou walked up to Kagome. The twisted face of vengeance versus the cool face of wisdom.  
  
"This is far from over, bitch. I won't give into your tricks."  
  
"What tricks?"  
  
"The ones you pull to try and make me look like a fool."  
  
"Kikyou, you don't need me to make you look like a fool."  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Kikyou. You're being redundant. You know they check for a varied vocabulary on the tests for college."  
  
"See, that's a trick."  
  
"Well, in your world, maybe it is, but in the real world, it's called out-witting."  
  
"You're being untolerable."  
  
"Intolerable."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Intolerable. I'm being intolerable." This slightly threw Kikyou off guard but she quickly recovered with one of the most childish comebacks ever created.  
  
"I'm glad you're admitting it."  
  
"Admitting what?"  
  
"That you're being untolerable."  
  
"Intolerable." That did it for Kikyou, with a scream of frustration she left Kagome; the calm-faced, out-witting alpha female of the 'outsiders'.  
  
On cue, the bell rang for first period. Some students left while some stayed for Literacy. Miss Sora stood at the head of the classroom to begin her lesson.  
  
"All right class, today we will be looking at poetry and the hidden meaning behind them. For starters, does anybody know any poetry?"  
  
All hands in the room went up.  
  
"That they memorized?"  
  
Half went down.  
  
"And know the meaning behind the words?"  
  
Two hands were left in the air. Miss Sora looked at the two people with their hands raised and in a sort of tired voice asked her last question.  
  
"That isn't dirty?"  
  
Miroku's hand fell instantly and a pout spread on his face and one could have sworn he had muttered 'killjoy'. The teacher smiled and regained her bubbly attitude.  
  
"Kagome, will you please share the poem with the class and tell what you thought it meant." Kagome stood and close her eyes.  
  
"Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hew to hold,  
Her early leaf's a flower,  
But only so an hour,  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day,  
Nothing gold can stay." Miss Sora looked impressed. Not many teenagers knew a poem that old. "It' called 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost. I think that it's trying to say that good things don't last forever. That the gold can never stay." For the rest of the class, they were told to find a poem in one of the books in the room and write a small essay on what they think it means.  
  
Yet again, the classes flew by and it was lunchtime. And like yesterday, Kikyou yet again tried to bring Kagome down. Though this time, she had a resource. On Friday, Naraku was trying to listen in on the conversation held in the back and caught enough to realize that Kagome had a drug problem when she was younger. This could diffidently kill the popularity of her enemy. Maybe even force her to transfer schools. Yes, and she found a way to spread it to the entire school.  
  
As the gang was eating their lunch, they noticed that everyone was staring at them with rather shocked looks on their faces. A girl who would be considered a "nerd" walked over and handed over a piece of paper to Kagome and asked, "Is this true, Kagome?" Looking down at the flyer, she noticed immediately what the girl was interrogating about. The paper had one basic message: Kagome had a drug problem. She looked at the girl, and then at the paper. Returning her ice-blue eyes to the girl in front of her, she asked probably the most unexpected question.  
  
"What is your name?" The girl looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"My name is Koharu." Kagome looked thoughtful. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Koharu, where did you get this?"  
  
"There all over the school?"  
  
"Do you believe this?" Her voice still calm.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Koharu?" Kagome had no choice. She had to share this part of her life with the entire school. Hatred is something she could tolerate. But hatred borne of lies is something that Kagome could never stand for.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Do you know how to read?" Koharu looked even more shocked than before.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And then relate what you read to the present situation?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome began to dig through her purse and handed a piece of paper to her. Koharu realized that it was a newspaper article and unfolded it and began to read. As soon as she started reading, however, Kikyou strutted into the cafeteria and headed straight for Kagome. She noticed one of her flyers in her hand.  
  
"Kagome, I heard that you had a drug problem. What is it? Pot? Alcohol? Ecstasy?" Kikyou formulated loudly. Kagome noticed Koharu's face becoming more and more shocked and that her friends and family were gripping the bench they were sitting on so they wouldn't tackle Kikyou to the ground and rip out all of her hair.  
  
"Actually, it was steroids, sleeping pills and anti-depressants." The people in the cafeteria looked shocked, even the gang looked up at her in surprise. But Koharu, who finished the reading, looked almost scared as she glanced from the paper in her hand to the girl who gave it to her. Even Kikyou was a bit surprised that she didn't try to deny it but, like always, recovered quickly.  
  
"That must have been a pretty sweet combo for you. I bet the feeling was-"  
  
"You bitch," came the sound of a furious whisper. Everyone turned to Koharu. "You bitch!" she repeated. "You would really try to... all because you're... I can't believe that..." She was to shocked and angry that it was hard to make full sentences on her own... so she decided to use the ones that were lying in her hand; standing on the bench so every one could see and hear her. She read: "A young twelve-year-old girl was put in a coma due to the lack of responsibility and judgment on the behalves of a psychiatrist and physical therapist, both wishing to remain nameless. Neglecting responsibilities, the two never discussed their medication prescriptions like they were supposed to. The combined effects of medical steroids, sleeping pills, and anti-depressants on her already weakened body caused dramatic results. She went into a seizure with violent convulsions as her body started to shut down. Paramedics were able to revive her heart after it had stopped in two minutes. The two therapists will be sued for medical malpractice when the young girl awakens. In light of the situation, we did not press the family for questions. We wish her and the family the best of luck and a speedy recovery." Koharu finished. Everyone was staring at Kikyou, Kikyou turned horrified eyes to Kagome, and Kagome was serene. Koharu voiced what everyone was thinking. "You're disgusting." Koharu jumped off of the bench she was standing on, walked up to Kikyou and slapped her. She was about to do it again when a hand grabbed her wrist, not painfully tight but it was enough to stop the swing of the slap. Koharu followed the path of the hand and found that it was attached to Kagome.  
  
"Don't. I think she got the point." Quite the contrary actually. Kikyou turned Koharu around and slapped her. She was about to fall to the ground but Kagome caught her. Her voice was calm and her eyes were sorrowful. "I'm sorry, I guess I was wrong." She sat her on the bench and turned to Kikyou who was posing to slap again; Kagome didn't move, but she did speak. "There is one huge difference between you and me. You have such little control over your emotions. You anger to easily." Kikyou went to slap Kagome with all her strength and Kagome didn't move until it was the last second. She caught her hand. "I, on the other hand, have enough control over myself that it infuriates you. But, I do not tolerate hurting someone when you deserve the punishment they give you. I'm warning you." Kikyou chose not to heed her warning and instead tried to kick Kagome in the back when she turned away to check on Koharu, but her foot made contact with her enemy's hand. Fast as lighting, Kagome spun which caused Kikyou to lose her balance and fall to the ground. Kagome shook her head and sighed. "I have had problems, Sango was completely honest with you yesterday when she said that I've been through so much shit in my life that not only would it make your hair curl, it would make it fall out."  
  
Kagome looked around the cafeteria to find everyone was looking at her. The different types of looks from the different types of people seemed to have intensified. More respect, more understanding, and more hatred. She turned to look at Koharu; she looked shocked and she had a red handprint on her left cheek.  
  
"Come on Koharu. Let's fix you up." Kagome wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder and the gang followed them; Sango, Ayame, and Rin treading heavily on Kikyou's left hand. After they got to the girl's bathroom (the boys were outside the door), they placed a cold, wet paper towel on the red mark. After Koharu was taken care of, they got their needed books and headed to history. They made it just in time to sit down when the bell rang. Urasuea walked in soon after.  
  
"Alright class, if you didn't do last night's homework, then you have a detention for the rest of the week." She walked around the classroom to quickly grade the homework that was assigned. Everyone turned to look as she looked at Kagome. "Ahh, Miss Higurashi, should I sign you up for detention?" Kagome smiled calmly.  
  
"No mam."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You don't need to sign me up for detention. I did the homework."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sango told me the questions and pages. See." Kagome handed the teacher her homework. Urasuea grabbed the papers and scrutinized them.  
  
They were perfect.  
  
Urasuea managed to ground out a good job. Kagome smirked.  
  
'Check mate'  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: Oh how I miss the good old days where you could ask anyone if that was their real hair color and not get slapped. I know, not my best work, but I'm trying to find ideas that would be funny. Bye bye. Review please (I need self confidence) 


	5. Spare Time

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My Gawd!! What the hell is with teachers and giving a ton of work at the end of terms?! I had to make an instrument, write a mystery, create a ridiculously large bookmark, do fourteen vocab words and a graphic organizer, build a model of an arch, and try to get some sleep. Alright, now that my ranting is done, let me thank you for your patience and understanding and promise that over spring break I will update more. Now, on with the reviews:  
  
moon maiden of time: I'm glad you love my story. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Narye-Ah: Sad thing is that I had a teacher like Urasuea before. And, try as she might, she couldn't find fault with me. I remember thinking "Check Mate" when she tried to bust me for being three seconds late for class but I handed her a pass. She was an old teacher so she didn't approve of my goth/punk look. The thing is, I'm a straight A student.  
  
Raven: You read my mind. Well, almost. I was planning on using the Lies Remix ( go to www.lyrics007.com if you want to see them) for something along those lines. However, I am planning on using Haunted and the majority of the other songs by Evanescence in this fic. I only wish I could use the song You. It's so pretty, but I'm respecting Amy Lee's wishes in not having them on the internet. I understand how some things are personal (If you didn't know, go to the lyrics for the song and you'll see what I mean). Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr: That's where I got the poem!! I fell in love with it and memorized it that same night. The Outsiders is one of my favorite books. I don't know if you already read this one, but a great murder mystery is And Then There Were None (or Ten Little Indians, as it is also published) by Agetha Christie. It's one of the best I've ever read. (And please don't steal my ideas, though I'm flattered that you thought of it)  
  
GREAT STORY: thanks. By the way, is that what you always use when review a story.  
  
Meeko: Yes...I need self-confidence. Because I am insane(lol). I think it is a reaction to my surroundings. Some people think it's funny to bully me. Then again, it loses its humor when I don't stay silent. Even more so when I stand up. Apparently, people find a six foot one female intimidating (some of them mock me for it). In fact, I'm writing this story to feel good. It's why I respond to the reviews. If you guys care, then I should care too. And I think I should thank you on that comment on Kagome's attitude. I sort of based it off myself (that's right, I'm getting a rep as a leader). (I like AMAZING, it has a nice ring to it!)  
  
Lil' Angel Aj: thanks. (I like calling people dude too.)  
  
Hiei81: That's another reason I like to write. I can write. My friends tell me to become an author but I think I should become a psychologist (I don't want to be a psychiatrist, they can prescribe medication and I don't like that). Or a musician (I write songs too, but I need a band). Oh well, one things for sure. I'm writing fanifiction.  
  
Ali B: There's a bit of fluff in this chapter (between Inu and Kag mostly). It's sweet. And I love lemons. I am planning on putting one in this story (or two...or three...). But since this is my first fanfic, I pray I do good on it. I want to be original. It is my goal (I think I did something never done before in this chapter that's sure to get a few laughs).  
  
Kagome_Kawaii: you like my style. I have a style? Sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. And I promise that I will update more over Spring break.  
  
moongoddess1989: In the technical terms of the story, Kagome has so much patience because she's been through so much in her past that what is happening now is trivial. Confused? Simply put: I wanted her to have patience. She is the cool, calm, collected girl that makes her a natural leader. (My eyes are like her's, it makes me happy!)  
  
A/N: That took a long time but I have no complaints. I love getting them. Anyway, on to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Is anything ever truly ours? (Makes you think, doesn't it?)  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §Spare Time§  
  
-Tuesday (still)-  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome from across the History room. Her little homework stunt had made Miss Urasuea so flustered that she had them go into groups of four and create their own notes on the section they were working on.  
  
He had to admit. The woman captivated him when he first saw her. And the way she handled her situations. So calm. So poised. So witty. So very, very sexy. He wanted her. Badly.  
  
And he'd have her, too. If all went well, he'd have her today. And she'd be to weak to do anything about it. It was perfect.  
  
At last, the bell rang and it was time to abandon the hellhole of Urasuea's classroom. It was time for Gym and as of today, Kagome was allowed to participate. She, Rin, Sango, and Ayame were changing into the gym uniform while chatting.  
  
"So Kagome, how do you feel now that the whole school knows about your past problems?" asked Ayame. Kagome looked pensive.  
  
"I'm not thrilled, but it's better than being hated on a misunderstanding," Kagome admitted. "Besides, they hardly know a thing." Sango noticed something as she, Rin, and Ayame were finishing changing.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, don't you think you should wear a pair of shorts?" Kagome looked down and noticed that her twin was indeed correct. She was never given a pair of shorts.  
  
"It probably would, wouldn't it?" she joked. After she left, Kikyou came up to Sango; much to everyone's dismay.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Sango? Alone." Sango looked thoughtful.  
  
"Why?" Kikyou smirked.  
  
"Because, you were the only one yesterday who seemed sane," she glared at Rin, who smirked back. It seemed that Kikyou remembered the little pickpocket bit. Just the mere remembrance of that tiny escapade made Rin's smirk grow. Sango tried to hide her smile. She knew exactly what to say.  
  
"That's because I was busy," came Sango's smart reply. Kikyou looked shocked. Wasn't she staring out the window?  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"I was engrossed in a conversation." Kikyou's former look increased.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"The voices," was Sango's happy reply. The smile she was suppressing burst forth, but to Kikyou, it seemed as though she was proud.  
  
"The voices?" questioned hesitated Kikyou.  
  
"Yup!" Sango exclaimed as she leaned in a bit closer to the girl in front of her. "I used to be schizophrenic, but we're okay now." Kikyou slowly backed away. As quickly as her shop-warped brain would allow, she formulated the mental list: homicidal tendencies, kleptomaniac, and a schizophrenic. Unfortunately, she never noticed whom she was backing into.  
  
"Hello, Kikyou," whispered a voice from behind her. She jumped and turned around to find the ever-calm Kagome with a pair of shorts in her hand. With a glare, Kikyou left for the door, but was interrupted by Rin.  
  
"Not planning on changing today, Kikyou?" This made the said girl look down at her un-uniformed body. She huffed and walked back to her locker to change but not before Rin could stop her again.  
  
"Here's your wallet. You really should be more careful."  
  
Kikyou restrained the strong urge to scream as she snatched back what was hers. The four girls looked each other in the eye and laughed. Once the laughter subsided, Rin, Sango, and Ayame left Kagome to change into her shorts. The only ones in the locker room were Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
That's when everything went to the dogs.  
  
A dark, purplish mist was spreading rapidly throughout the locker room and was seeping through the cracks between the door and the doorframe. It happened so unexpectedly that before either girl could take into account what was happening, the room was so thickly enthralled with the miasma that it was only possible to see little more than two inches in front of them.  
  
The gas first hit the noses of Sango and Rin who were standing closer to the door than the rest of the gang.  
  
"Do you guys smell that?" questioned Rin. Sango nodded and soon the others nodded as well. All eyes went to the door. Slowly, Sango opened the door and everyone was smacked with the thick murk. Stumbling, they moved away coughing with each step.  
  
"What is that?" gasped InuYasha.  
  
"How are we supposed to know that genius?" was Miroku's sarcastic remark. The fog was quickly spreading and everyone evacuated as the loudspeaker barked its orders. The fire trucks and paramedics arrived within minutes. The latter asking for anyone who directly inhaled the unknown toxins. Sango, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku each was given an oxygen mask and were being attended to by the EMTs.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was facing her own problems. She used the shorts that she had yet to change in as protection from the purple fog but she could already feel her breath becoming labored. Groping around for the door, she realized that the smoke was becoming stronger the further she went. Kagome was turning around when her foot came in contact with something on the ground. Investigating, she kneeled down about two inches away from the object she came across and, as soon as she found out what it was, removed her shorts and placed them on the discovery. After she was sure it would stay on, Kagome attempted to lift it up and carry it out of the locker room.  
  
"Damn, Kikyou, you could stand to lose some weight." She moved her luggage to her back and wrapped Kikyou's arm's around her neck. Moving away from the source of the miasma, Kagome felt around with one hand and held Kikyou's arms with the other. Thus, leaving her to take in the vapor. Kagome noticed how her breathing was becoming more strenuous and her limbs were becoming heavier. And she had no idea where the exit was but she hoped she would find it soon. Which she did, but...DAMN IT!  
  
"How the hell did the door locked?!" exclaimed a dizzy Kagome. The fact that the miasma smelt horrible and she felt like a cobra was entwining itself around her lungs made her very pissed. She tried to open it again but it still stayed shut. "Oh, damn it all to hell!" she whispered. With that, she got into position and kicked open the door. Readjusting Kikyou, she moved past the threshold.  
  
Then soon fell to ground.  
  
The exertion from opening the door and the strain of carrying the prep on her back was enough to make her lose the little strength she had left. She fell to the ground when she felt someone pick her up and bring her away. Looking up, she was greeted with the sight of a gas mask and a thick suit.  
  
InuYasha was pacing back and forth. The paramedics were able to clear their lungs of the toxins and were now waiting to help those who were unable to make it outside. Unfortunately, Kagome was one of them. And this worried the young silver-haired boy that was walking in circles. All the while, the same thought ran through his head.  
  
"Where the hell is she?"  
  
And there she was. Being carried by a fireman to the closest paramedics, the ones near him. However, the fireman didn't actually get to bring her to the trained professionals. A man with silver hair and a red shirt took the young woman from his arms. He ran over to the paramedics and they put an oxygen mask on her but he refused to release her from his grip.  
  
"Sir, we have to get her to the hospital. You have to let go of her," the EMT tried to reason. InuYasha sighed. They were right. He had to let them put her on the stretcher.  
  
But that didn't mean that he couldn't hold her hand.  
  
-Wednesday (very, very early Wednesday)-  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to a white ceiling then immediately closed them again. 'Hospital. Oh joy.' Then she noticed that not only was an oxygen mask on her face, but something was holding her hand. Well, not something... someone. Kagome opened her eyes again to find a person sitting in the chair, fast asleep. But it wasn't an ordinary person.  
  
It was InuYasha.  
  
However, InuYasha must have woken up at her movements because his amber eyes opened to find a conscious Kagome. They stayed that way for a bit, just staring at each other. Then InuYasha moved.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
She was awake. She was safe. She was... his. Or going to be at least. Never had he felt so much passion towards another being, human or otherwise. He met her just Monday; it was currently one in the morning on Friday. So little time had passed and he knew.  
  
He loved her.  
  
But what he didn't know was that the feelings weren't one-sided.  
  
She loved him, too.  
  
Then again, how could she not? He was handsome (but that was just a plus), honest, loyal, protective, and strong. She saw him in Gym Monday. He looked like he hardly broke a sweat. And from what she could she, he was toned and chiseled (Kagome will be eternally grateful that gravity allows a shirt to move up when one is doing jumping-jacks) but not bulky. She didn't want that. It made the veins pop out. Not at all attractive. But most importantly...  
  
He was there.  
  
InuYasha could have easily left her to be alone but he was by her side. She could depend on him. She had someone to turn to who wasn't family. It's been a long time since that has ever happened before.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" checked InuYasha. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Moving the mask to the side, she gave a reply?"  
  
"I'm fine, just tired. What time is it?" she breathed heavily. It seemed that the miasma wasn't entirely out of her system yet.  
  
"One in the morning." Kagome's eyes slightly widened.  
  
"Which morning exactly?" InuYasha laughed slightly.  
  
"Wednesday. You were only out for about eleven hours." Kagome thought about something.  
  
"Where's Kikyou?" InuYasha looked somewhat shocked. So the fireman wasn't lying? Kagome did try to save Kikyou.  
  
"She's at home. She was released at six. You were the one who was exposed to the most toxins. So, you really tried to save her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But why? All she's ever done since you got to this school was try to bring you down."  
  
"Who else am I supposed to annoy everyday?"  
  
"Seriously, why?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Because, I hate seeing people suffer. The only exception would be if the person disserved it. Kikyou, though a jealous, constant PMSer, is by no means guilty enough to practically die. I couldn't let that happen. I've seen the innocent die before and I don't want to see it again." Kagome had tears starting to well in her eyes. That last comment was mostly about her mother and aunt. Those images still plague her once pleasant dreams sometimes.  
  
InuYasha had no time to comment because his father walked though the door.  
  
"Hello, son," he greeted as her looked up from his chart for the very first time. He noticed Kagome was awake. "Ah, Kagome, it's nice to see you again." The young woman reflected the older man's smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Dr. Teki. I didn't know you were InuYasha's father. Then again, I should have guessed. I've never seen those features on anybody other than you before." InuYasha looked between the two with astonishment.  
  
"You two know each other?" he interrogated. InuTaisho looked to his youngest son.  
  
"Yes, Kagome was a former patient of mine."  
  
A former patient. But InuTaisho was a specialist in cancer. Then that would mean...  
  
InuYasha looked at Kagome in amazement.  
  
-----------  
  
InuTaisho offered to drive Kagome home at three in the morning and the trio was sitting in the car, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
'Leukemia,' thought InuYasha after he was told how Kagome and his father knew each other. 'She had leukemia and her father and uncle die and then it came back. Chemotherapy. That meant that she was bald once. Is that why her hair is black instead of brown like Sango's? It grew back black? Sango was right. She has been through so much shit in her life. That's no fair. She shouldn't have to suffer. She did nothing wrong.'  
  
The car pulled into the Higurashi's driveway, then turned and went away leaving the two young adults at the front door. InuYasha's father thought that someone should be there to watch over Kagome and seeing as InuYasha only let go of Kagome's hand when she changed into some real clothes, and he thought that InuYasha probably wouldn't sleep at home anyway.  
  
Kagome unlocked the door and they quietly made their way to her room. They were especially careful to make little noise as they went up the stairs and past the other rooms that held the sleeping Higurashis. As silently as possible, she opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
InuYasha looked at the room. Really cool. It had a dark, forest green carpet and wallpaper that resembled a wooded area with lush green leaves and even some hidden wild animals. She had a king-sized bed with black sheets and deep green pillows. There was a wide screen TV with a video and DVD player. On the wall behind her bed hung a decorative bow and about a dozen arrows. A butterfly chair was in one corner, a beanbag chair in another, and a desk and rolling chair in the other. The ceiling had those glow-in-the-dark stars and there was one of those strange lights that if you touch it the currents attract to it. All in all, it was a cool room.  
  
Kagome moved to the walk-in closet. "Sit where you want, I'll be out soon." She walked in a found what she was looking for, a white tank top and green caprees. There was no way in hell she'd sleep in the nude if InuYasha would be here. Well, not yet, anyway. Kagome moved to stare at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Good. The shirt covered her scar on her shoulder. Moving the strap over to the side, she looked at the constant reminder of the most painful experience she ever felt. The threatening tears were enough of an incentive to cover her burden. In a way, Kagome was slightly jealous of Sango. Her scar was on her back so it was easier to avoid.  
  
The door opened to reveal a tired Kagome who stumbled to the bed InuYasha was sitting on and collapsed onto the comfortable sheets. InuYasha shook his head and laughed slightly. He moved to the young woman, picked her up, kicked back the sheets and placed her on them. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Unable to resist the urge, InuYasha gently pressed his lips to her forehead and lay down at the foot of the bed. He didn't noticed how Kagome started to squirm.  
  
Kagome looked at her surroundings. 'No, not this, not this again. Please, please, not again.' She was tied by each limb to the posts of the bed. She turned to her side to find her shoulder bleeding profusely and then down at her body. She was clad in only her torn bra and panties. To make matters worse, the blood from her shoulder spread down to her waist, staining the once pure white sheets.  
  
A noise to her left caught her attention. Oh, how she wished she never turned to face it. There, in all his insane, sex-driven, stomach- churning glory, stood the man who killed her mother and aunt, the man who was about to steal one of the only things that was rightfully her's then throw her out like a broken toy, the man by the name of Akira. His hands had the dried blood of her mother, aunt, and probably her too. His clothes, stained scarlet, lay obediently at his feet save for his boxers, which did little to hide the ever-growing bulge. He stalked over to her much like a hungry predator would its prey until he was practically on top of her.  
  
She noticed his hand about to pull off what was left of her bra and began toss and turn to avoid him. Unfortunately, this caused him to pound the fragile frame into unwilling submission. He gave her a sinister smirk. Kagome's eyes began to water with pain and regret. Regret forever letting this bastard come into their lives.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome woke to an almost screaming InuYasha.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked breathing heavily. Damn, that scared her. Those dreams always do.  
  
"You kicked me off the bed. Are you alright?" checked InuYasha in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah, I okay. Just a nightmare."  
  
"You sure? It must have been pretty bad." Kagome almost laughed.  
  
"You have no idea. I don't think I can fall asleep again."  
  
"Neither can I." Kagome thought for a minute.  
  
"You want to watch a movie?" she questioned hopefully. InuYasha smirked.  
  
"As long as it's not a chick flick, I'm all for it." Kagome laughed and was about to get up, but InuYasha gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm here to take care of you. Just tell me where the movies are?" Kagome sighed. She forgot to add stubborn to list of things she made about him in the hospital.  
  
"To the left of the DVD player."  
  
"Thanks." InuYasha made his way to the movies and looked at the DVD player. 'She has The Breakfast Club. I love this movie.' He popped in the DVD.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" inquired Kagome. She really hoped it was something good.  
  
"The Breakfast Club," InuYasha informed. He smiled when she smiled.  
  
"Good. That's my favorite. Then there are the Scary Movies."  
  
InuYasha pressed play on the remote and leaned back next to Kagome. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Kagome unconsciously rested against InuYasha and InuYasha, also unconsciously; put his arm around her shoulder. It took a few minutes to realize the position they were in. They both turned to look at each other.  
  
But they didn't move.  
  
They just turned back and enjoyed the movie.  
  
-Wednesday (still)-  
  
"Goddamn clock," groaned Sango. Why the hell did she have to forget to unset her alarm clock? "There's no school today!" she yelled at the inanimate object. The clock didn't respond.  
  
"Are you always so hostile in the morning?" Sango froze.  
  
"How did you get in my house?" the young woman asked in shock. The voice laughed.  
  
"Your brothers let me in. They were even so kind as to show me to your room." Sango stared into the violet eyes of Miroku.  
  
"Oh how sweet of them," Sango remarked sarcastically as she looked at the clock. "What are you doing here at seven-thirty in the morning?"  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. By the way, did you happen to go into your sister's room lately?"  
  
"I've been sleeping, remember?" stated Sango flatly. A look of enlightenment crossed Miroku's face.  
  
"Oh yeah. Anyway, you got to see this." He was about to grab her hand and lead her to their destination when she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"You are not coming any closer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, genius, I have no clothes on." Miroku looked thoughtful for a second.  
  
"So why can't I come any closer?"  
  
Miroku woke up five minutes to a clothed Sango and a sore head.  
  
"What is it you wanted to show me?" she asked as though nothing happened. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Follow me." Miroku led Sango down the hall to Kagome's door and slowly opened it. The sight was priceless yet she'd probably pay all of her savings to see it.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were huddled against each other on the bed while the credits for The Breakfast Club were rolling on the TV screen.  
  
Ayame laughed after she heard the events of the morning. "I wish I was there. I would kill to see that."  
  
At the current moment, the girls were at the spa, relieving themselves in the care of the workers. School was out for the rest of the week in order to clear it of the gas so the girls were using their time to the fullest. At the moment, the quartet was in the steam room and about to go to get a massage. Obviously, Rin, Sango, and Kagome were telling Ayame what happened earlier that morning.  
  
"Girls, it's time for your massage," came the female voice called.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There were four of those massage chairs that had a place for the head all lined up in a row and each had a masseuse to its side. The masseuses each had a chart and read which girl goes where. Kagome got the only guy. His nametag read Hojo.  
  
"Not to sound rude miss," he began, "But in order for me to give you the massage you paid for, you have to take off the robe. Here, you can use this towel." Hojo handed her a white towel and pointed to a curtained area. She went behind it to find Rin, Sango, and Ayame in the same position she was in. The problem was that Ayame was there. Sure, the Higurashi female had no problem with the woman, but there was the fact that in order to change into the towel, she'd have to see the scars. With a heavy sigh, Kagome took off the robe and wrapped the towel around her.  
  
She heard Ayame gasp. Hesitantly looking up, she noticed her surprised eyes take in the scar on her right shoulder. Then she glanced over at Rin and Sango in time to see them heave a sigh and remove the robe. Ayame turned to see the mark on Sango's back and the numerous one's on Rin. She kept on looking between the three young women. Yet again, Kagome sighed.  
  
"We'll explain later, I promise," whispered Kagome. They returned to their respective masseuse and lay down on the chair/table thing. Hojo noticed her scar but decided to avoid asking about it and started to massage her neck and shoulders. However, he did try to strike a conversation.  
  
"You have a boyfriend, miss?" questioned the young man. Relationships were his favorite topic.  
  
"Not yet. And call me Kagome. I hate formalities."  
  
"Yet?" he raised an unseen eyebrow. "Are you working on trying to get someone?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"You could say that." Sango, who was eavesdropping, chose to comment.  
  
"Oh please, Kagome. You might as well say you're going out with InuYasha. You were sleeping in the same bed last night all close and cozy." Hojo's face lit up. This was better than Springer. Rin chose to comment as well.  
  
"Well, Sango, I think it's safe to say that you like Miroku." Sango blushed.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because," Kagome chose to get her revenge now, "if you didn't like him, he'd be dead by now with all of that groping he does. And Rin, don't deny that you like Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I knew it!" Ayame exclaimed laughingly. "You do like them. I can't wait to let them know." Sango and Rin looked horrified while Kagome kept her ever-calm face.  
  
"You do that, Ayame, and we'll tell Kouga your true feelings," threatened the woman.  
  
Ayame stopped laughing but Rin and Sango looked like Christmas came early.  
  
"You like my brother?" Rin had a hard time keeping her laughs in. "This is too perfect."  
  
"I say we create a deal," Kagome suggested. "No one tells any of the boys about this, and her secret is safe."  
  
Everyone immediately agreed while the masseuses looked on amused. 'Yup. Diffidently better than Springer.'  
  
All in all, the massages were great. The only bad thing was that this was it. It was time to head to the Higurashis. After they changed, however, someone got a visitor that none of the girls expected.  
  
"Oh, Hojo!"  
  
"Where the hell are those girls? They should be here by now!" InuYasha ranted. They just got back from the movies and were waiting for the girls to get home. But in all honesty, InuYasha just wanted to see Kagome. He really didn't like the fact that she was getting a massage. What if the masseuse was a guy?  
  
He didn't like the idea.  
  
The front door opened to reveal very refreshed females who were currently laughing their heads off. What was so funny? The guys were trying to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"I never would have guessed."  
  
"I know what you mean. I can't believe they just kissed like that."  
  
"It wasn't even chaste!"  
  
"That was hilarious. I'm just glad we didn't laugh until we were out of the building."  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe your masseuse did that."  
  
"Neither can I. Though I should have guessed when he asked that question." InuYasha jumped out at the sound of 'he'. "Hi InuYasha. Did you like our conversation?"  
  
"Your masseuse was a guy?" he interrogated as though it was scandalous. All the girls laughed even harder. Kagome walked up to the shocked man who, for some reason or another, fell for.  
  
"You don't have to worry, InuYasha, for two reasons. The first is that I'm not interested in him." InuYasha looked slightly more relieved.  
  
"What was the second?" he asked as the girls were heading upstairs. Again, the girls laughed.  
  
"The second reason is that he is uninterested and unavailable." Kagome started to laugh and struggled to repress it. "He already has a man. His name is Jakotsu."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: I really must wonder if anyone ever did a Homosexual Hojo? Anyway, I found it difficult to write that Naraku part. I don't like him. Alright, I have a request. Tell me what some good dance songs are (like school dance or something). I want to add a dance in this story and I want your opinion on it. I already got one (Cotton Eye Joe). Tell me some more. Review (my self-confidence is rebuilding^_^) 


	6. Whisper

A/N: Hello. My apologies for not quite keeping my promise. You'd think that I'd get more relax time on break and then it was nearly impossible to get on the Internet. I tried to make it up to you by putting in a song. On with the reviews!!  
  
black wolf girl: Thanks. I tried to update as soon as I could. Technically, only the girls sleep in the nude. I thought it would be funny. I try to add humor or else the story would be too tragic. Besides, I like humor. I have taste? That sounds pretty good. I got taste! Where are you going? Did this make it to you in time?  
  
Brittni: Wow. The best story? I'm that good? Maybe I should listen to my friends and become an author. If I did, would you read my book?  
  
My Love Inuyasha: Your right. That is weird...but it's a good thing. I've honestly never read a Homosexual Hojo one before.  
  
Raven: Mucho thanks on the songs. I'll try and use them. I don't usually go to dances (I'm socially repressed.lol.).  
  
Mira: I hoped the gay thing would be funny. If you or anyone else is reading this (hopefully you are), then I think your going to like what I do for the school assembly that will come in later chapters. It's based on a real life account (I was laughing for days).  
  
Theoryofillusion: I guess you could say I have this thing for giving Kagome tough challenges and having her come out stronger then before. You know, I've never really thought of a plot. But hey, if its good, I just keep doing whatever it is I'm doing to keep you happy. (Be hyper!!!!!)  
  
moongoddess1989: I love those movies. But I found it ironic that they gave The Breakfast Club a stronger rating when Sixteen Candles shows girls in the shower (brief nudity). My favorite from The Breakfast Club is the Basket Case (I forgot her name).  
  
W?W?Su: Congratulations. This is my only story (my very first) so you have read everything I have ever written and posted. I am thinking of what to do after this story though. You see, if I do more than one story at a time, then I'll probably drive myself up the wall. That and I won't be able to update as much as I would like (then again, I don't update as much as I like right now). But look for me when this story is done.  
  
Hiei81: Don't worry! That's what spell check is for. Personally, I think I write well for my age. I'll give you a hint as to what it is: I technically am too young to read (none the less write) something that's rated R. If you send your e-mail to me, I'll tell you my age and then you can either laugh your ass off or sit in total shock for a few seconds. Which ever floats your boat.  
  
Meeko: I'll tell you what, if or when I get 100 reviews, I swear I will stop putting the self-confidence thing (of course, that means I'll have to find some other issue I have. Believe me, there's plenty). And don't worry, only if I get absolutely no reviews then I won't update. As of this moment, it is 12:23am on Saturday morning (but I've been trying to update since Wednesday) and I'll try to update on Friday or Saturday for you (I love your reviews). Enjoy!  
  
Brittanny (~nekoyasha~): Yay! Another who likes the Hojo thing. I'm not much of a dance person either. It's why I asked. We relate!! Hopefully you're reading this, cause if you are, then you'll know that this chapter has Kagome and Kikyou fighting. Just don't scroll down to that part or you won't understand exactly how it all began.  
Serenity, Sincerity, Strength  
§twilightshadow§  
  
angelkitty77: I'm happy you liked the Hojo thing (happier you didn't wet your pants...that would have been messy). And the way I see it, if I don't come with a warning label, then my work shouldn't either...unless it is a lemon (not to say that I'm a lemon, but I think you get the point). (I like your idea, that, and apparently parentheses)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, then why would I put a disclaimer?  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §Whisper§  
  
-Wednesday (yes, 'still' Wednesday)-  
  
InuYasha was still in slight shock. The masseuse was gay. That meant that he had no interest in his Kagome. But he touched her. That made him angry. He would have loved to give Kagome that massage, but some gay guy got to touch her first. That's not fair, didn't little Homo...Hojo (actually, Homo may be more appropriate) have his Jakotsu to touch and caress. That's when it hit him.  
  
The masseuse was gay!! InuYasha felt wonderful. The guy had no interest in his Kagome. She was still his. Well, she will be his. And he was planning on making those steps towards what he hoped would be a strong, intimate, comfortable relationship with the woman he fell in love, not like or lust, with in the short time she had been around. Sesshoumaru, noticing his brother's slightly dazed expression, was quick to comment.  
  
"InuYasha, are you jealous of the gay guy because he got touch Kagome?" teased the older twin.  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru," the younger twin grinded out.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs in Kagome's room trying to calm down from their laughing. This, as can be imagined, was a rather...difficult task. However, the girls were able to stop after a few minutes and were each at different parts of the room.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Ayame called from the closet, "where do you buy your clothes?" Kagome's head peaked out from the bathroom; she was currently taking a shower. Though Hojo was nice and all, she didn't feel comfortable with anyone touching her that she didn't know and wanted to wash away the feeling that she still had a pair of hands on her back.  
  
"I don't buy most of my clothes. I make them myself," she replied proudly. Ayame's face was shocked.  
  
"But these clothes are really good."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome returned to her shower as Rin and Sango were looking for all of the hidden animals on the wallpaper. Shortly, Kagome was out of the shower in a towel around her mid-section. Ayame looked up as Kagome entered the room and, like before, noticed the scar on her shoulder. Kagome followed her eyes to the constant reminder then looked back to Ayame.  
  
"You never did tell me how you got that," stated Ayame. Kagome looked down as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She refused to cry. Ayame noticed this. "Listen, if you don't wa-"  
  
"I will tell you after I change. And I'll answer your questions. But you have to swear not to tell the guys what we tell you. Let us tell them on our own terms." Ayame nodded and left Kagome to change.  
  
Sango.   
  
Yes Kagome.   
  
Tell Kouga that we're telling Ayame about how we got our scars. He may want to help tell the story or at least keep the others busy.   
  
Alright. Kagome heard the door close and began to change.  
  
"Kouga!" The said man looked up as his cousin descended the stairs.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Everyone looked at her curiously. Kouga stood and walked over to her.  
  
"Sure." The two walked over to the counter and began their whispered conversation. "What is it?"  
  
"We're telling Ayame what happened to get our scars."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're telling Aya-"  
  
"I heard you, I heard you, but why?"  
  
"She saw our scars at the spa and we promised her we'd explain. We just wanted to ask you if you want to help with the story or help with keeping the guys away."  
  
"I'm helping with the story, absolutely. They're watching TV anyway." Sango nodded and began to head upstairs with Kouga. "Guys!" They turned to face Kouga. "They need my help with something. Just watch TV or whatever." Collectively, the little group turned back to the TV as the cousins continued to Kagome's room.  
  
"Should we eavesdrop on them?"  
  
"Nah, it probably isn't that important."  
  
Sango and Kouga opened the door to find Kagome sitting on the bed looking thoughtful, Rin on the beanbag chair, which was moved beside the bed, also had that same expression, and Ayame was standing and looking between the two. All heads went up at the sound of the door. Kouga brought up the rolly-chair from the desk and the butterfly chair and handed the latter to Ayame. Sango sat beside her sister. After everyone was seated, Ayame looked to the four faces, waiting for someone to talk. Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"As you already know, our fathers died in a car crash. Well, a couple of years later, my mom remarried a seemingly wonderful guy. He showed affection towards his wife, played games with her kids, and all in all seemed like a magnificent man." The tears were coming back again. "But there was something about him that didn't feel right. It was like he was acting. Like it was all a game." Sango continued for her sister.  
  
"And that was exactly what it was to him. A game. It was a game and its prize was Kagome." Ayame's expression was a mixture of horror and confusion. "Akira was desperate to win. He wanted that prize badly." Ayame's look intensified and Rin continued for Sango.  
  
"You see, over the time Akira was dating my aunt, he grew an obsession with Kagome. He began to lust after her." Ayame lost the look of confusion but kept the escalating face of alarm. "He decided one day that he wanted to claim his prize." Kouga took up the story.  
  
"That day, us, Kohaku and Souta were at my house playing music while our moms and Akira were at their house. Kagome went home to get an extra guitar to find-"  
  
"Dead," Kagome interrupted in a slight daze. The look in her eyes, you could tell she was reliving it all; that she wasn't even looking at anything or anyone else in the room. "My mother and aunt...I can sometimes hear the screaming sometimes, but the sight...the swinging of the ax...the deep gashes through their hearts...it was burned into my memory...I never should have began crying...he heard me...I know I should have ran away, but I couldn't...when I actually could...he attacked." The tears were running unchecked down her face. Sango took place for Kagome again.  
  
"With the same ax that he used to kill our mothers, Akira rammed it into Kagome's shoulder; breaking her collar bone and causing her to lose a lot of blood. According to the story she told in court she passed out. But thanks to Akira's, we know that he had the traps set up while everyone was out of the house and put whatever was left to be done where it was needed while he was heading upstairs. During which time, I felt Kagome's pain and pleas for help so we grabbed our weapons and headed for the house. We walked through the back door and came upon our mothers." Kouga began from here.  
  
"If Sango felt Kagome in pain and our mothers were dead, that meant that Kagome was in danger. We began to try and find her when I found a cloth covered in her blood. When I bent down to get it, something clamped down on my arm." At this statement, Kouga slid the wrap up his arm to reveal the scar that lay beneath. "Damn bastard put down a bear trap." Ayame gasped as Rin continued.  
  
"When we freed him, Souta fell through the weakened floor and broke his leg. I jumped in after him and was attacked by the wild canines. I know it sounds crazy, but then again, so is he. Anyway, Sango jumped down and knocked them all out with her Hiraikotsu. Then the others helped us up and we continued. We finally made it to the correct floor, but Kohaku tripped some wire and an arrow went right into his shoulder. Sango had to push it through. With a little more searching we found the room Kagome was being held in." Sango, again, took control of the conversation; Kagome still seemed a bit out of it.  
  
"Kagome was tied to the bed, half naked and bleeding, with Akira looming over her. I fought him off while everyone else was trying to help Kagome. But he picked up Kohaku's weapon and threw it at my back while I was landing from a jump. Then he pushed everyone away in hopes of getting Kagome. He wasn't prepared for what he saw." Kagome, who had finally recovered, decided to conclude the tragic chronicle.  
  
"He saw me. Out of my binds and with the bow that was decoratively placed over the bed in my hands. I shot him in the shoulders and thighs. Then Kouga...castrated him while I called for help, passed out, and Rin gave them the information they needed. After some time passed, we were in court, retelling what happened. They called Akira as guilty, waved the fact that Kouga gave him a free castration as a form of protection, and granted us right to live on our own as long as we have a social worker check on us every once in a while. But that's alright, Keade is really nice."  
  
Ayame was shocked as she listened while at Kouga's side. During the story, he had taken notice to her distress so he wrapped an arm around her for comfort (not that either would complain anyway). She looked to Kagome.  
  
"So that's why I haven't seen a parent around here?"  
  
"Yup, Sango, Kouga, and I are technically the legal guardians since we're the three oldest people in the family," sighed Kagome. Then she turned to Kouga.  
  
"And you really castrated someone?" Kouga laughed slightly.  
  
"Yup." Ayame turned to Kagome again.  
  
"Where does Shippou come in?"  
  
"After all of this happened." There had to be some way to ease this tension. But what would work? "Let's rent a movie or something. A comedy." Everyone in the room smiled. Comical relief after such a tragic story would diffidently be welcome. They headed down the stairs to find the rest of the guys still lounging. Kagome promptly took the seat beside InuYasha.  
  
"We're going to rent a movie, want to come?" she smiled. He looked a bit shocked as he tried to find something to say. Maybe they wouldn't need a movie. This was very entertaining.  
  
"Would you honestly leave us in your house alone?"  
  
"No, but asking you to come with us seemed like a better idea than just leaving you outside until we get back."  
  
"We're going." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Somehow I knew you would."  
  
With that, the gang headed to the video stored and came out with Scary Movie, Bruce Almighty, and Anger Management. However, something very peculiar happened on the way back to the Higurashis'.  
  
Kagome was the first to sense it, and then it was Sango. It felt like...an attack? Well, not really an attack on them. It was more like someone was being attacked. And it was coming from further down the street, probably in an alley. Kagome was the first to take off and was closely followed by Sango.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" someone called behind them and they heard their friends trying to catch up. They both stopped at the last alley on the block and tried to eavesdrop on what was going on as the others, who caught up with them, got the idea and remained silent. Kagome and Sango were able to make out the voices.  
  
"You made me look like a fool yesterday, bitch. And you're going to pay for it."  
  
"You tried to ruin the repu-"  
  
"Shut up! You have no right to speak." The sound of a swift punch made it to their ears. The female voices were very familiar.  
  
That's Kikyou and Koharu.   
  
I know Kagome, but what are we going to do.   
  
Give Rin the signal that this is our fight and not to let anyone interrupt it. I can tell Kikyou has her friends with her. We can easily take them down.   
  
We're going to fight?   
  
We're going to defend. But like I said before, this is our's so let Rin know that no one will interrupt us.   
  
Right. Sango turned to Rin and held up her hand and the other girl nodded and whispered to Kouga, who whispered to whoever was behind him and so on. Kagome and Sango moved into the line of vision at the end of the alley to find Kagura and Yura holding a kneeling Koharu by the arms while Kikyou was about to deliver another punch. Kanna was standing to the side.  
  
"I hope we're interrupting something," Kagome called. Five heads turned sharply to the distraction; Koharu's face was the only one that looked relieved.  
  
The others were furious.  
  
"Then you'll be happy to know that are," sneered Kikyou.  
  
"Why are you hurting Koharu?" Kagome calmly questioned. Sango was silently and well hiddenly raging. She looked almost as calm as her younger sister.  
  
"She made look like a fool." Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"I've told you this before Kikyou. You don't need anyone's assistance in making you look like a fool. And Koharu was only reading from a newspaper clipping. Not exactly a federal crime. If it were, then I could just as easily charge you for slander."  
  
"What?" Kagome sighed.  
  
"You tried to deface my reputation on assumptions and unfounded accusations."  
  
"What?" Sango was getting irritated so she decided to answer for her sister.  
  
"You tried to ruin her good name by making her seem like pot-head!" she yelled. Kagome put a hand on her sister's shoulder in the hopes of calming her down and continued.  
  
"Exactly. That's against the law you know."  
  
"So are you going to try and save your little follower Kagome?" Kikyou mocked.  
  
"Actually," Kagome smiled, still calm, "I was. Are you going to release her?"  
  
"You'll have to fight me for it." Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"Why is it that the idiots always want to do it the hard way?" Kikyou lunged at Kagome and the girl dodged as though it were nothing. Kagura and Yura let go of Koharu to help their 'leader'.  
  
"I think it's programmed into them at birth," pondered Sango, also dodging. For the gang who was watching on the sidelines, this really was funny to watch. Kagome and Sango were sidestepping all of the attacks and having a light conversation while the enemy was trying their hardest to land a punch.  
  
"That sounds logical. I would have guessed that they tried it once, got beaten so badly that they forgot that they did it and ended up repeating the process over and over again. How would they have been programmed?"  
  
"Microchip?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere on the brain?"  
  
"It would probably have to be. How else would they just know to do it?"  
  
"Your probably right. But I like your idea better. It makes more sense."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey Kagome, what came first: the chicken or the egg?"  
  
"I think the egg came first. It was the result of evolution or something. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to kill some time. You tired?"  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Nope. Bored?"  
  
"Kinda. You?"  
  
"Dreadfully. I was hoping for a challenge."  
  
"Me too. We're wasting valuable time. You know we could be watching movies right now?"  
  
"I know. And I haven't seen Anger Management before."  
  
Finally, Sango moved to the ground and kicked Kagura's legs out from underneath her and she tripped into the open garbage can. Kagome, occupied by both Kikyou and Yura, jumped up high in the air, flipped, and landed gracefully behind Yura and, like Sango, kicked her feet out and had her land in the trash. Kanna ran away to avoid the same treatment. This left Kikyou.  
  
"If you don't mind Sango, can you take Koharu over to the others. I think I can handle it from here." Sango nodded went to Koharu, who leaned on the older girl for support. Kagome turned back to Kikyou. "Yet again, Kikyou, you proved to me just how weak you are. Ganging up on someone you know can't defend herself against four other people. If you want someone to fight now, then fight me."  
  
"Oh how cute," spat Kikyou, "you're standing up for one of your people."  
  
"I will help anyone who needs me. Even if it's you."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Are you upset that I saved you, Kikyou? That if it weren't for me, you could still be at the hospital?" Kagome said it. If any of those who were listening didn't believe it before, there was the truth.  
  
Kagome intentionally saved Kikyou, her enemy.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kikyou swung at Kagome and met the ground. Kagome, during Kikyou's failed attempt to cause pain, grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground. Unfortunately, the action caused one undesired effect: Kagome pulled at her shoulder.  
  
Sure, the skin healed, but anyone who has broken a bone knows that whatever was broken is never the same. It is always more fragile. Hence the case with Kagome. She jumped and back flipped further away to assess the damage she did to her shoulder. It hurt to move it, hell, she could barely move it. Just perfect.  
  
Kikyou, as well as everyone else, noticed her checking her shoulder. "Aww, did little Kagome hurt herself?" taunted Kikyou.  
  
"Don't you think that would have more effect if you weren't lying on the ground?" Kagome asked calmly as she stood holding her arm. Kikyou also moved to her feet. The latter took another lunge and the former, again, jumped and flipped out of the way, causing Kikyou to run into the wall and Kagome to be by her friends.  
  
Kagome, are you okay? Do you need some help?   
  
I'll be okay. Don't let anyone help me.   
  
Can you even move your arm?   
  
Barely. Kagome moved away from her friends and over to the big trash bin and opened the lid. She wanted to end this as soon as possible; her shoulder was really starting to hurt. As expected, Kikyou tried lunge for Kagome. Kagome back flipped, booted off of the wall, and kicked Kikyou into the trash bin and landed crouched a few feet away, still clutching her shoulder. With a good kick to the bin, the lid fell closed. Kagome stood and walked over to Koharu.  
  
"Are you okay?" Koharu could only nod. "Good to hear."  
  
"How did you do that?" Koharu asked as soon as she found her voice.  
  
"Years of practice." Kagome looked at Koharu with her calm, understanding eyes. She could see the question written on her face. "Would you like to learn how to defend yourself Koharu?" Koharu looked amazed.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Kagome nodded, but she could tell that there was more she wanted to ask, but was to shy to do so.  
  
"Is that it? Would you like something else? I'd be happy to help you?" Again, Koharu was amazed.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering, if it wouldn't be to much to ask for, if you could possibly help me on my image. I hate that people like her tease me for the way I look. I'd pay for anything that would be needed."  
  
"Do you have much money?"  
  
"No. But I'd find some way to pay you," she promised with determination. Kagome smiled warmly.  
  
"Don't worry about cost, I'll pay for anything you may need. But then again, I could just make you some clothes once we find out what style fits you best. Of course, that would also mean that you'd have to stay at our home for a while." Koharu's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No really, I don't want to impose on your family."  
  
"Nonsense. I'm inviting you and the rest of my family would be happy to help you."  
  
"Besides," Ayame interjected, "I think you'll love the main bathroom. It's to die for. I nearly fainted."  
  
"And there's plenty of space," commented Rin. This reminded Sesshoumaru of something.  
  
"Come to think of it, we've never even seen all of your house before."  
  
"Don't you have to ask your parents?" questioned Koharu as everyone began walking. Ayame turned to Kouga who looked back at her, smiled slightly then turned to Koharu.  
  
"We don't have parents Koharu. Our fathers died in a car crash and our mothers were murdered. Technically, Kagome, Sango, and I are the over- ruling authority." Everyone who wasn't a Higurashi or Ayame looked shocked.  
  
"Why just you three?"  
  
"Because we're the three oldest. Think of it as a separation of power deal."  
  
"Actually," Sango interrupted, "I think that Kagome is the most mature out of all of us. She does have a son." Koharu turned to Kagome who was still holding her shoulder.  
  
"You have a son?" she asked incredulously. Kagome nodded but her face reflected her pain. Koharu rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My shoulder hurts. I can't move my arm." Sango guided her to the nearest bench and began to examine her shoulder through her shirt. Kagome laughed slightly. "So what's the diagnosis doctor?"  
  
"I'd say you over-worked it on that first attack. Haven't I always told you to lift heavy objects with your legs?"  
  
"I did the counter fine Sango. I think it was the force that I stopped in order to perform it that really hit me."  
  
"You're probably right. Now try to wiggle your fingers." Kagome did as she was told and slowly moved her fingers. "Good, now try bending your arm." This caused her pain. "Alright, rest you arm for tonight and we'll see how it is in the morning. If it doesn't get any better then we'll go to the doctor. In the meantime, take this Advil." Sango pulled a small packet of the said product out, opened it, and handed them to Kagome, who took them immediately.  
  
The group headed to Koharu's house so Kagome could talk to her parents. While inside, everyone else was spying through the window. They saw Kagome talking to Koharu's mom and dad, stand up, shake each of their hands, and lead Koharu, packed and ready to go, out to the others.  
  
"It went off perfectly."  
  
"Weren't they concerned about me?" questioned Kouga. Kagome smiled as the group headed to the Higurashis' home.  
  
"That wasn't a problem. I just told them that you were gay."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Relax Kouga. I told them that you were interested in someone else and that you live in a house with three other women and none of them has filed for sexual harassment. It got that problem out of the way." Kouga sighed with relief. Little did Kagome know, she was right about the fact that he was interested in someone else.  
  
Or at least, that's what Kouga thought.  
  
Little did Kouga know, Kagome knew that he was interested in Ayame but never told Ayame because it would seem like she told Kouga how she felt for him and then that would lead to her telling...forget it...this is to confusing, but the picture is clear enough.  
  
Simply put. It would be a mess.  
  
As they reached the front door (and made sure that Koharu didn't tread on her jaw when she saw where she would be staying for the next few days), they were greeted by the sight of various men and women. The Higurashis looked like they had forgotten something, which they did, while everyone else looked confused. Kagome was the first to find her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot that you guys were coming today. Though I take it you weren't here for very long. Someone would have let you in already." One of the women answered her.  
  
"You're right. We just rang the doorbell. Is now an inconvenient time?" InuYasha tapped Kouga on the shoulder.  
  
"Who are these people?" he asked in a whisper. Kouga replied in a whispered voice.  
  
"Their the people who are helping us. Some are in the choir. Others play the string instruments. The one left is a pianist. We're recording a song and asked for their help." Kohaku and Souta opened the door so he followed everyone inside and headed downstairs.  
  
Well, they were about to head down stairs until what seemed like a rust- topped blur whizzed past and latched onto Kagome.  
  
"Mama! You're back." Kagome knelt down in front of her 'son' and gave him a one armed hug. Shippou guessed that her shoulder was bothering her. It did that sometimes.  
  
"Hello Shippou, I hope you were good." The young boy smiled.  
  
"Yup!" Shippou looked at all of the people and soon found a face he was unfamiliar with. "Mama, who's that?" Kagome looked to where he was pointing.  
  
"That's Koharu. She'll be staying here for a while."  
  
"Is she nice?"  
  
"One of the nicest." Koharu looked on the exchange in confusion.  
  
"This is your son?" she asked. "But he looks like he's at least four."  
  
"He is. I adopted him. I'll tell you the full story later on." Kagome, who was closely followed by Shippou, led the group down stairs to the studio.  
  
Those who would be playing instruments or singing were in the playing room while everyone else was in the room that controlled the recordings. Souta and Kohaku were at the panel because they were the only ones who knew how to work the machines and weren't playing instruments. Everyone in the other room was setting up. The choir was at the side, the violins on the other side with the pianist, and the band was waiting for Kagome's cue to begin. Kagome who was sitting on a stool in front of her microphone, nodded to Kohaku and Souta who said, "Whisper: take one," and then turned to Rin and nodded. Rin gave the beat by hitting her drumsticks together and then everything began. The music played and the choir waited to add their background like when they rehearsed. Kagome began to sing soon after.  
  
"Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away If I will it all away"  
  
Sango and Rin began to sing with her for the chorus.  
  
"Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
If I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)"  
  
Kagome and Kouga looked at each other as they both sang the next part; well Kagome sang softly and Kouga whispered loudly.  
  
"Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet the end"  
  
Kouga, after a short while, broke into a powerful 'solo' until it was time for the last three choruses. From the second chorus on, the choir sang in Latin.  
  
"Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Don't turn away * Servatis a pereculum*  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide* Servatis a maleficum*  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes * Servatis a pereculum*  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light * Servatis a maleficum*  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Don't turn away * Servatis a pereculum*  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide * Servatis a maleficum*  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes * Servatis a pereculum*  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light * Servatis a maleficum*  
  
(Never sleep never die)"  
  
The actual band closed and turned to watch the strings and the choir end the song; the choir still singing in Latin. Finally, the song ended, Souta and Kohaku turned off the recording and did a play back. It sounded wonderful. The group of people who were standing at the doorway before left the gang to relax. While climbing up the stairs, InuYasha looked to make sure they were really alone and turned to Kagome.  
  
"What did the chanting mean?"  
  
"Save us from evil, Save us from danger." Kagome stopped and looked at him. InuYasha looked back at her and took a deep breath. He could do this.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?"  
  
"Will you go out with me this Friday?"  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that. Just so you know, the Latin chanting and the translation are right in case you never knew that. Yes, I know a slight cliffhanger. The answer depends on how I feel when I'm writing. Please review (I'm getting more self-confidence). 


	7. Restless

A/N: Hello peoples. I'm tired right now so I'll just get to the reviews.  
  
Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro: All I can say is that you have to read to find out.  
  
LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr: Thank you. By the way, I like your name.  
  
Hiei81: If you haven't already, check your e-mail.  
  
Narye-Ah: Is that a good scary, or a bad scary? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm very grateful for the review. (I like the drama/comedy/etc. stuff too; it's why I wrote it)  
  
ShadowIce MoonFire: I couldn't find your story yet but when I do, I'll happily try to give you ideas (whether their good or not is going to be the real question). And I'm glad to hear that you stayed up to read my story. Well, I mean I do want you to get enough sleep but the thought touched me. In fact, it's nearly 2:30am right now and I have to get up early tomorrow...er...today.  
  
Dark Warrior1: I love Evanescence too. I have nearly all of their songs. Some of them are in this chapter. Enjoy and sing along.  
  
moongoddess1989: I like that part too. Those two movies rock. (Big lake)  
  
babygirl20008: I like the fact that your review is one huge sentence (I thought it was funny). As for the guy status on fighting. I do mention something about them but they don't fight until later.  
  
Rain: What exactly are the more worse stories you have read? Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Micheal: Sadly, I don't write the songs. I do write some songs but they are for another story I'm planning on writing after this one. Either way, Faded is Evanescence, Half-Breed is the All-American Rejects, and Kikyou is Britney Spears. That's really all you have to know. And thanks for the comment about that being the longest review you have written. It means a lot  
  
Meeko: If you like songs then you will love this chapter. If I'm right, then there are five in this chapter. But the songs aren't from the Fallen CD like the other ones were.  
  
my secret: I'm glad it's a good speechless and not a bad speechless. If it were, then I would scold you (but I haven't gotten a bad review yet).  
  
Nekoyasha: FYI, you have to read more then the first word of this chapter to hear the actual answer even thought it seems like the first word is the answer. That is just so you don't read the first word and immediately close out or something. As always, I love the reviews, they keep me going.  
  
Raven: thanks for the songs. And I didn't do the answer thing exactly the way you suggested but you did get me thinking that I shouldn't have her flat out answer. You got me thinking, so I thank you.  
  
angelkitty77: I got talent *happy dance*. As for the confidence thing, I will have all the confidence I need after 100 reviews so then I'll stop putting that and use one of my other issues that need mending. Review and you find out what it is (that sounds like a commercial).  
  
Disclaimer: I think I just saw a penguin stapling two cds together. I think I need to sleep more. Oh yeah...I don't own shit.  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §Restless§  
  
-Wednesday (goddamn it! Does this day never end?)-  
  
"No."  
  
The bottom fell out of InuYasha's world. The girl he loved rejected him. He could practically see his surroundings dissolve slowly to an infinite black. He could feel his heart constrict tightly. He could-  
  
"InuYasha. InuYasha. InuYasha!" With a shake of the head, InuYasha snapped out of his merciless musing. Kagome was standing before him, her long raven hair shining in the light that illuminated the hall.  
  
"Huh, what?" Kagome smiled warmly and InuYasha could have sworn that the hallway became brighter.  
  
"I said I'd love to go out with you." InuYasha was in slight shock.  
  
"Really?" Her smile increased and InuYasha's knees were becoming weaker.  
  
"Of course, but I think we should go upstairs before people wonder what's taking so long." She began up the stairs and was closely followed by InuYasha. Immediately, the two were assaulted with the scent of popcorn and headed directly to the kitchen to find the rest of their companions staring intently at the microwave, waiting impatiently for the snack to finish popping. They both had to fight down a laugh. It was pretty hard not to when ten or so people were crowded around a kitchen appliance as though it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. The couple turned and walked into the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch while awaiting the others to come back from their staring match with the microwave. Hopefully, they remember to actually bring the popcorn.  
  
In the meantime, they just turned on the TV and discovered that it was on the games network. The show was that old one: Match Game. In this game, there are two competitors who have to, literally, fill in the 'blank' with a word and hope that it matches one of the six celebrities answers so they get a point. Whoever gets the most points or six points (the maximum amount they could receive) gets to go to the final round. The host was just getting to the next 'phrase'.  
  
"Larry was at his Amnesia Anonymous meeting, when asked about his childhood, he said, "I swear I can't remember, I seem to be drawing a... 'blank'."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Gee, I wonder what it could be?" she asked jokingly.  
  
But the two never got to see what the actual answer that the person gave, their friends came in the room; popcorn in hand.  
  
"Alright," exclaimed Kouga, "what movie are we going to watch?" Kagome glanced at Shippou, Souta, and Kohaku.  
  
'Diffidently not Scary Movie. Way to sexual for kids not even in their teens. Shippou could be scarred for life.' "I say we should watch Bruce Almighty," Kagome suggested. That movie made more sense to show to the younger members of the group. Kouga took the suggested DVD out of the box and placed it in the player. The home screen thingy came on and Ginta, the one with the remote, and chose "Play Movie". They all reclined and enjoyed the movie.  
  
Miroku enjoyed the dimmed lights...  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
A collective sigh ran through the room as a blush went unnoticed from Sango thanks to the dim light that led to the reason she slapped the young man currently lying on the floor. She quickly managed to regain control of her blush and dignity and turned on the lights. Everyone blinked at the sudden change in lights.  
  
Oh well, the movie was over anyway and besides, the guys did have a curfew to make. As everybody was busying themselves getting ready for the departing, InuYasha moved in closer to Kagome.  
  
"What time should I pick you up on Friday?" he asked discreetly. Kagome turned to look at him.  
  
"I don't know. What will we be doing?" InuYasha thought for a moment.  
  
"We could go to dinner and see a movie." Kagome smiled and, again, InuYasha could have sworn that the room had brightened.  
  
"Could you pick me up at six?" All InuYasha could do was nod. He left with the others and began his journey home.  
  
Rin closed the door after a wistful look at Sesshoumaru's back. Sometimes, love can bite. As far as she knew, none of them were able to get a date with the guy (or in Kouga's case, girl) that they seemingly fell for.  
  
Then again, this was only as far as 'she' knew. Kagome knew more than anyone in the room. However, Rin decided to voice her under-updated knowledge.  
  
Much to Kagome's enjoyment.  
  
"How come we don't have dates with them yet?" came her exasperated and obviously desperate voice. The other occupants (sans Kohaku, Souta, and Shippou who were sent to bed immediately after the movie ended yet managed to see Sango's embarrassment) began to laugh as they headed up the stairs.  
  
Kagome, however, for different reasons. "You really have to catch up on the times Rin darling," she joked merrily. Almost immediately, she was receiving questioning glances from those around her.  
  
"What do you mean by that Kagome?" interrogated Koharu in a slightly shocked voice as they rounded the corner for the bedrooms. Kagome laughed a bit harder.  
  
"I mean that just because Rin didn't get a date yet, doesn't mean the rest of us haven't." Again, she was met with faces that pleaded for an answer. "I have a date with InuYasha this Friday at six," she answered gleefully. There were two loud squeals as their owners wrapped their arms around the now suffocating girl. "Personal space...please." Rin and Sango, the owners of the two squeals, quickly let go of the heavily breathing girl.  
  
"Sorry," they quickly apologized. Sango turned her sister to face her and gripped her upper arms.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?!" Kagome tapped the tips of her two index fingers together whilst sporting a pout.  
  
"But you guys seemed so intent on winning that staring match with the microwave. We didn't want to interrupt you."  
  
"Well why the hell not?!" Kagome's look held.  
  
"Because we didn't want you to lose. Someone needs to teach that microwave who's boss. It's been way domineering lately."  
  
Sango's frustrated face slowly but surely gave way to the stupidity of Kagome's logic. The younger twin could see the battle of emotion's that took place on her sister's face and knew it wouldn't be long until she joined in laughing with the people behind her who gave up long ago in trying to silence their conviviality. After the laughter died down, Kagome looked to Koharu and moved to the door that gave privacy to the guest room.  
  
"This will be your room while you're here Koharu," she announced and the said girl picked up the bag she had left at the end of the stairs and carried it into the new room. It was cream colored and, like all the other bedrooms, had a bathroom and a walk in closet. Once situated with her accommodations and told whose door had which string, the elder Higurashis went to bed.  
  
-Thursday (it's about time!)-  
  
Kagome headed down the stairs to the music room. At the current moment, it was two thirty in the morning. After repeated failed attempts to fall asleep, she opted for going to play the song she's been working on. Sitting at the piano, she began to play.  
  
"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,  
  
The goddess of imaginary light.  
  
In my field of paper flowers,  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby.  
  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me.  
  
I linger in the doorways,  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name;  
  
Let me stay,  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me,  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.  
  
If you need to leave the world you live in,  
  
Lay your head down and stay a while.  
  
Though you may not remember dreaming,  
  
Something waits for you to breath again.  
  
In my field of paper flowers,  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby.  
  
I lie inside myself for hours,  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me."  
  
Kagome finished her song and she liked how it sounded. Now all she had to do was let her family hear it so they can add. But before she could ponder this any longer, the sound of the door creaking made her turn her head to the source of the sound.  
  
"Koharu," Kagome began gently, "Did I wake you?" The other girl shook her head.  
  
"No. Is that one of the band's songs?"  
  
"It will be." At Koharu's look of confusion, Kagome further elaborated. "They haven't heard that yet." Koharu walked over to the older girl and asked her next question.  
  
"What else can you play?" Kagome chuckled slightly.  
  
"Plenty. Would you like to hear something else?" She laughed harder at the other girl's quick nod. "Then pull up one of the chairs and I'll play something." Koharu was swift to do as told and sat as close as possible.  
  
"What are you going to play?"  
  
"It's called Exodus." Kagome turned back to the grand piano and began to play from memory.  
  
"My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams  
  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week  
  
Never said a word of discontentment  
  
Thought it a thousand times but now  
  
I'm leaving home  
  
Here in the shadows  
  
I'm safe, I'm free  
  
I've nowhere else to go  
  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
  
I know I'm not lost I'm just alone  
  
But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
  
Waking up is knowing who you really are  
  
Here in the shadows  
  
I'm safe, I'm free  
  
I've nowhere else to go  
  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
In the shadows  
  
I'm safe, I'm free  
  
I've nowhere else to go  
  
but I cannot stay here  
  
Oh, show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
  
So much more dismay in empty eyes"  
  
Koharu sat there amazed then gave Kagome a huge smile. "Can you play me something else?" Kagome began to laugh. When you break through this girl's shy exterior, she certainly is enthusiastic.  
  
"Of course. What kind do you want to hear?" After thinking for a moment, Koharu decided on her answer.  
  
"Something on the romantic side." Kagome beamed.  
  
"Restless it is then!" Yet again, she turned to her piano and began playing.  
  
"She embraced, with a smile As she opened up the door A cold wind blows Puts a chill, into her heart  
  
You have taken away the trust You're the ghost haunting through her heart Past and present are worn in her hair You're the ghost haunting through her heart  
  
Take my hand as I wander through All of my life I gave to you Take my hand as I wander through All of my love I gave to you  
  
You have taken away the trust You're the ghost haunting through her heart Past and present are worn in her hair You're the ghost haunting through her heart  
  
Lie lie lie, la lie lie lie, la la la la la lie, la la la la la lie, Lie lie lie, la la lie, la la la lie, la la la lie Lie lie lie, la lie lie, la la la la la lie, la la la la la lie, Lie lie lie, la la lie, la la la lie, la la la lie  
  
Take my hand as I wander through All of my life I gave to you Take my hand as I wander through All of my love I gave to you  
  
Take my hand as I wander through All of my life I gave to you Take my hand as I wander through All of my love I gave to you  
  
Laaa...la la...laa la la...lie lie lie...hehee Laaa...la la...laa la la...lie lie lie...hehee"  
  
Kagome concluded her song. And Koharu was quick to praise.  
  
"That was awesome."  
  
"That's my Mama for you. Awesome," came a yawn from the doorway. The two women turned to face the innocent and tired features of Shippou. "Is this some sort of party?" Kagome swiftly moved to her son.  
  
"Shippou, what are you doing up?" she asked while picking the boy up and bringing him over to the piano bench.  
  
"I had a bad dream and when I went to your room, you weren't in it. I heard your first song from by the front door and came down here," he explained as he laid his head down in Kagome's lap and she stroked his rusty hair.  
  
"What was your dream about?" she questioned. She was told when she was Shippou's age that telling about the dream makes it go away forever.  
  
"I dreamt that I was alone again," he sniffled. "I don't want to be alone again Mama." Koharu's eyes began to water. He said again. Did that mean that he was alone before? The poor dear.  
  
"You will never be alone Shippou. No matter what, I'll always be there for you." Her soothing and affirming words calmed the little boy down.  
  
"You promise?" Kagome smiled gently. It was a smile that Koharu was familiar with.  
  
It was a smile of acceptance.  
  
"I pinky swear. Would you like me to play Goodnight to you?" Shippou's attitude noticeably brightened.  
  
"I would love it." With that, Kagome played a gentle melody and began to sing.  
  
"Goodnight  
  
Sleep tight  
  
No more tears  
  
In the morning  
  
I'll be here  
  
And when we say goodnight  
  
Dry your eyes  
  
Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye  
  
We said goodnight, and not goodbye"  
  
Shippou was instantly asleep. Kagome carefully picked up the slumbering boy and proceeded up the stairs; closely followed by Koharu. After a kiss to the forehead, Shippou was safely tucked in bed and the two other women followed his lead as soon as their head hit the pillow.  
  
-Thursday (late afternoon)-  
  
The sound of drumsticks clicking ran as Half-Breed prepared to practice their song, Drive Away. The band began as so did InuYasha.  
  
"She's gone away, but still they stay together  
  
People call me crazy, crazy  
  
His thoughts progress, He thinks about forever  
  
His mind tells him maybe, maybe  
  
I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
  
Back to the day that we first met  
  
Only believe the things I wrote  
  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
  
I'll cross my t's and dot my i's  
  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
  
P.S. I love you forever and today  
  
And now she's gone, they couldn't stay together  
  
The rain falls down and now he's crying, crying  
  
Two weeks go by, seems like it's been forever  
  
Their hearts are bound and now she's lying, lying  
  
I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
  
Back to the day that we first met  
  
Only believe the things I wrote  
  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
  
I'll cross my t's and dot my i's  
  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
  
P.S. I love you forever and today  
  
All the heartbreak all the pain  
  
All your words you said in vain  
  
And I'll never be the same  
  
I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
  
Back to the day that we first met  
  
Only believe the things I wrote  
  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
  
I'll cross my t's and dot my i's  
  
Better say hello, don't you dare say goodbye  
  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
  
P.S. I love you forever and today" and the song ended.  
  
"I think that's enough practice for one day," declared InuYasha after the three-hour practice with the rest of Half-Breed. InuYasha was halfway in a comfy-looking chair when the phone ran. With a defeated sigh, he trudged up to the infuriating ringing machine, about ready to chew out the person on the other end. "What do you want?" came his gruff new way off saying hello.  
  
"Well aren't you the little ray of sunshine this afternoon?" was the humored response.  
  
"KOUGA!!!" he all but screamed in the telephone.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kouga returned the favor. "I just called to see if you wanted to see Sango and Kagome duel for high stakes. Are you or your buddies interested?" InuYasha turned to the people who were comfortably lounging in the seats.  
  
"Do we want to go see Sango and Kagome duel for high stakes?"  
  
"Depends," Miroku began, "what will they be wearing?" InuYasha returned to Kouga.  
  
"Depends, what will they be wearing?" Kouga sighed.  
  
"Tell Miroku that they'll be in their armor. Their skin-tight, cat suit like armor that does nothing to hide their 'curves'." InuYasha looked slightly shocked.  
  
"How did you know Miroku asked that? I had my hand over the receiver or whatever you call the part you talk into." Kouga laughed.  
  
"Who else would ask that question?"  
  
"Good point. Hold on." InuYasha once again turned to face Miroku. "Kouga says they'll be in their armor." A slight pout on his face before InuYasha continued. "Their skin-tight, cat suit like armor that does nothing to hide their 'curves'."  
  
Miroku was out the door and half way down the street. InuYasha sighed as he returned to the phone.  
  
"We'll be there in five minutes."  
  
The doorbell sounded and Kouga opened the entrance to find a very exhilarated Miroku and an exhausted InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Without saying a word, the five entered the house and stood in the foyer. Kouga picked up the two swords as Rin, Ayame, who had arrived earlier, Koharu, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippou came up from the basement; Rin doing the stunts with her daggers. Kouga shook his head while the others stared in wonder. Each of them were really strong fighters but none of them could do that with daggers. She really had mastered them.  
  
The show was interrupted by the sound of feet racing to the main stairwell as Sango and Kagome raced to get to the back yard first. They nearly skidded on the carpet and, in too much of a rush to use the stairs, jumped with both feet on the rails and ran down the banister. They jumped at the bottom, landed gracefully, grabbed a sword from one of Kouga's hands and were off to the yard. And those who were unused to this were stunned. Those who were rushed after the two women and were soon followed by the rest.  
  
Sango and Kagome were standing in the middle of the yard with their swords drawn and ready for the signal to begin the battle for the high stakes. Kouga whistled loudly and they began their fight. In the beginning, Sango had taken the offensive but wasn't able to make a hit due to Kagome's strong defensive. Then Kagome stole the offensive but was unable to hit because Sango blocked all of the attacks. Ginta asked the question that was on everyone's mind who have never seen this before.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous to be using real swords?" Souta was quick to answer.  
  
"Not really. That armor is extremely strong. A full blown swing from a sword couldn't penetrate it."  
  
"Besides," added Kohaku, "they know where and where not to hit. They aren't out to kill each other." They group turned back to the fight at hand.  
  
At the moment, Kagome was on the offensive and Sango was trying her hardest to switch it again.  
  
She did and it left Kagome helpless.  
  
Sango took her chance when Kagome was trying to make contact. With a twist of her sword, Kagome's weapon flew from her hand and landed nicely in Sango's hand. Sango had two swords at her disposal while Kagome had nothing except her skill. Amazingly, she managed to dodge all of her sister's attacks but if she didn't want to face the consequence of losing, she would have to find a way to become offensive and fast as Rin can throw...her...  
  
That's it!  
  
"Rin!" Kagome screamed, as Sango was about to take the win. Without even having to hear any further explanation, Rin threw her daggers towards the losing girl, as the eyes of the audience grew wide.  
  
It was amazing. It was spectacular.  
  
It nearly gave InuYasha a heart attack!  
  
There they were, Kagome and Sango, one using swords to try and retain the upper hand while the other was using daggers to try and gain the upper hand. Kagome, taking a leaf out of her sister's book, twisted the dagger and once again was greeted with the feel of her sword in her hand. She immediately dropped the daggers and continued to use her sword. They both went in for the finishing move and...  
  
They ended up in a draw.  
  
Both of them were breathing heavily in their black outfit with whatever the favorite color is for that person used for additions, with the swords hovering an inch from the opponent's neck. It happened gradually at first but in a short amount of time, the two moved the swords to a safe distance and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"So what do we do now Kagome? Neither of us won?" Kagome answered as soon as she regained the ability to talk.  
  
"You want to flip a coin?" The simple suggestion made them burst out in laughter again. Those who were waiting in the sidelines came rushing up to them. InuYasha kneeled down next to Kagome.  
  
"You're going to flip a coin?" Kagome nodded. "But I thought that this was some incredibly high price?" Kagome nodded again.  
  
"It is," she explained, "I don't want to clean all of those bathrooms.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: Well, I'm happy. I hope you liked that chapter. Just so you know, that Imaginary was the original version so I don't want someone to tell me that I made a mistake. It was really annoying trying to get all of those lies and las in the right order. Anyway, read and review for my lack of self-confidence. Bye (where is that bed!!). 


	8. First

A/N: Hello peoples. How's you today? I'm okay. I got straight As on my report card. Reviews? Yeah, I did them. Here you go:  
  
Hiei81: Thanks for review. If you haven't yet, check your e-mail.  
  
Micheal: It's not quantity, it's quality and your reviews are great at quality. Much appreciated.  
  
moongoddess1989: You people are so much fun to tease. I'm just glad that you didn't stop reading at "No."  
  
Narye-Ah: I LOVE YOU TOO (as a reviewer). Thanks for the review.  
  
Lil' Angel Aj: I know! I hate cleaning the bathrooms too. The cleaner smells horrible. (I love the song)  
  
Raven: I like the Tell-Tale Heart. It's fun to tell little girls around the campfire (that was a good day). I'm like a punk/goth chick pretty much in the same boat as you (but this story is holding my interest well)...My fanfic is well written?  
  
babygirl20008: there are no fights in this chappy but there is romance (sighs). I hope you like.  
  
Meeko: Not even just a little? Anyway, the songs that Kagome or Faded does are Evanescence but some of the songs aren't on the Fallen CD so you'll have to find them some other way. And Half-Breed is the All-American Rejects. I'm sticking to those so any of the songs they do has been done by those Groups. I hope that was helpful. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you guys even read these?  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §First§  
  
-Thursday-  
  
"Oh, come on Kagome," Sango pleaded, "Best eight out of fifteen?" Kagome turned to her sister and sighed. They were heading inside after the 'battle' and after continuous coin flipping. Both Sango and Kagome were still in their armor as they lead the way through the threshold.  
  
"I think that we flipped the coin enough, Sango. You just have to face the facts that you were destined to become one with the toilets."  
  
Sango growled.  
  
You're a bitch. You know that. Kagome chuckled.  
  
That hurts Sango.   
  
I don't want to clean the toilets, Kagome. Sango was practically begging.  
  
When it's my turn to clean the bathrooms, you can feel free to laugh at me when I get intimate with the lavatory. Kagome noticed a look of consideration cross Sango's face.  
  
Deal. The two girls were heading upstairs, obviously to change, and found that they weren't alone. It was Sango's turn to sigh.  
  
"Unless you want to fall from here to the ground, I suggest you turn around, Miroku," she warned. With a cute pout on his face, he heeded and glumly headed down the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, the two descended the huge staircase with the clothes they were wearing before firmly in place.  
  
"So Koharu," began Kagome, "where were we?" Koharu turned to face the young woman.  
  
"We finished my measurements and you asked me to pick out materials I like."  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess we should get back to the basement then. You can finish finding what you want." Kagome lead the way to the basement with the gang in tow. They went through the corridor, past the studio, and headed through an open door that lead to Kagome's other studio...for sewing.  
  
Bolts (those things that the material is rolled around at the store) of fabric were settled neatly around the room; covering three of the four walls. The colors were randomly arranged. Koharu began to select different materials for her new wardrobe. However, she was not the only one scoping the room.  
  
InuYasha found this silky material that was like a deep crimson was elegantly splattered at haphazard places. He liked it, it looked like it would make something erotic.  
  
"Do you like that material InuYasha?" InuYasha started. He turned to see Kagome looking at him in curiosity.  
  
"It's okay," he said a bit shaky, thankful that they were speaking in whispers. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I love this fabric. It's so enticing. Don't you think?" InuYasha was trying to get his brain working again.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you could say tha-"  
  
"Oi, InuYasha, we're leaving now." InuYasha glared at his older brother.  
  
"I'm coming," he slightly snarled. InuYasha turned to Kagome. "See you tomorrow?" Kagome smiled at the hopefulness he tried and failed to hide from his voice.  
  
"At six," she confirmed. InuYasha followed his brother out of the room. Kagome turned to the bolt InuYasha had been looking at.  
  
-Friday-  
  
"InuYasha, you'll be late for your date with Kagome if you don't stop staring at yourself. It's five-forty-five," Sesshoumaru stated, amused at the look that took over his brother's features.  
  
"How did you know that I had a date with Kagome? I know I didn't tell anyone except Dad?" InuYasha asked in shock. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Rin told me. Now leave before I kill you." InuYasha smirked as he walked past his brother.  
  
"Like you could." With that, InuYasha headed out the door.  
  
This, of course, led to the situation he found himself in. There he was, Mr. Badass, trying to look calm with the single red rose, dethorned, clutched tightly in the hand that was behind his back. With a shaky finger, he rang the doorbell.  
  
At the sound of the chime, Kagome ran down the stairs after checking her appearance in the mirror. She stopped before the door, checked herself to make sure everything was in place, and opened the door.  
  
Damn, did he look hot!! He was wearing a silk, button-down shirt; bloody red, his favorite color, with a pair of black, slightly baggy pants. The first three buttons on his shirt were undone, leaving his black undershirt to Kagome's eyes.  
  
InuYasha gasped. She truly was gorgeous. Her shirt was black with enough of a V-neck to expose some of her cleavage but not so much as to make her look, in any way, sluttish. But, though he did appreciate the shirt, he found the skirt to be his favorite.  
  
It was made out of the same material that he saw when he was in the sewing room. It reached to her ankles and the crimson color was, as he had thought it would be, slightly erotic. The skirt matched her perfectly, down to the last strand of onyx hair.  
  
Realizing that he was kind of ogling, he quickly proffered the rose.  
  
"Hi, Kagome. Are you ready to go?" InuYasha asked in the meager attempt to calm down. Kagome took the rose and smiled at her date.  
  
"Thank you. I'm ready, just let me grab my purse." After setting the rose affectionately in the empty vase on the small table by the stairs, getting her purse, and glaring at Sango who was conveniently leaning against the entrance to the living room, she headed out the door and followed InuYasha to his car.  
  
"Where are we going to eat InuYasha?" questioned Kagome, trying to break the tension that hung in the air of the comfortable car.  
  
"A restaurant that someone told me about. Hope that's okay," he answered, chancing a glance at Kagome to see if she was disappointed. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"It's fine." They remained silent for the rest of the quick trip there. The place looked a little fancy. As they entered, they immediately realized that this was a sort of couple's diner. The tables only seated two and there was a candle at each. The host took them to an empty table and handed them a menu.  
  
"Do you know what you want yet, Kagome?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha.  
  
"Not yet. What about you?"  
  
"I'll be happy if I could just understand this thing." Kagome laughed lightly and InuYasha was thankful. It was helping to alleviate some of the tension.  
  
"French not your forte, InuYasha?" He began to laugh as well.  
  
"You could say that again." They began to laugh harder.  
  
That was it.  
  
The ice was broken and it felt great.  
  
They were still laughing as a waiter came up to them, seemingly disgusted with their behavior.  
  
"May I take your order?" he asked in a snooty voice. InuYasha turned to him.  
  
"Yes, the directions to the nearest fast-food place that has some real food, please." The waiter looked shocked as the two left the restaurant and headed to the closest drive-through to order some burgers, fries, and drinks. They sat in the car in the parking lot, facing the sunset while enjoying their food. Kagome glanced at InuYasha and practically broke out in laughter. Startled, InuYasha turned to Kagome. Shaking her head slightly, she ran her thumb along the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You men and your deplorable eating habits," she laughed. Taking her thumb away from his face, she showed him the small dollop of ketchup and then licked it off.  
  
InuYasha could only stare in wonder. Did she just do what he thought she did? Did she really just lick the ketchup that was just by his very lips? In a pathetic attempt to regain his calm demeanor, he returned to his burger, eating a bit more carefully.  
  
They finished their meal and headed towards the movies; making light, comfortable conversation ranging from how much of a bitch Urasuea is to who might have let that bomb-thing off in the girls locker room. The two were laughing on the way through the movie entrance and the guy at the desk gave them weird looks.  
  
"What will it be?" he asked on instinct. Kagome turned to look at the selections overhead. This was when the employee got a good look at her. He thought she was beautiful and InuYasha was the only one to notice this.  
  
"Two for the Secret Window, please," he grinded out through his teeth. He turned to Kagome and all malice he felt towards the cashier vanished. "That alright with you?" Kagome faced him and beamed.  
  
"Sounds fine." The smile she gave made both men's knees a bit weak. The guy behind the desk gave them the tickets...well, he gave Kagome the tickets. He acted as though InuYasha didn't even exist. In sudden possessiveness, InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and was delighted to find that she didn't object in the slightest.  
  
As they found some seats in the back, the movie began. At some point during the runtime, Kagome had snuggled up against InuYasha and laid her head against his shoulder. Of course, InuYasha noticed this but he wouldn't dream of having her move. He loved it.  
  
He loved her.  
  
The movie ended but neither of them wanted the same to happen to their date. They both ended up sitting in the car in the parking lot of the cinema trying to find some way to extend their date.  
  
"You want to get some ice cream?" Kagome suggested. InuYasha began to drive to the farthest ice cream place to stall for more time.  
  
"We're here. What do you want?" Kagome looked at the menu. Her eyes caught something and her smile increased.  
  
"Can I have a galati?" she begged in a hopeful voice. InuYasha walked to the register.  
  
"Two cherry galaties, please."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome strolled over to a bench and began to eat. Kagome was looking at the stars.  
  
InuYasha was looking at Kagome.  
  
'Gods, she's beautiful.' He took in everything he could. The way the stars reflected in her startlingly light-blue eyes. The way the moon accented the natural blue highlights of her soft, raven hair. The way her pale, creamy skin glowed in the light from the heavens like some ethereal goddess that came down to be with him.  
  
Only him.  
  
Kagome, feeling someone's gaze, slowly turned towards InuYasha. His amber eyes were shining with something that she couldn't identify. His silver hair swayed gently in the light breeze. To her, he looked amazing.  
  
He looked demonic.  
  
Without saying a word, she moved to him. Holding him as tightly as she could and smiled as she felt him return the favor. Lifting her head to face him, she finally spoke.  
  
"I don't want this to end."  
  
"Neither do I." Kagome frowned a bit.  
  
"But we have to be home soon." His hold tightened.  
  
"I know. Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?" He held her chin is his hand.  
  
"Will you go out with me next Friday?" Kagome managed to break out of his hold on her chin to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"I'd love to," she whispered in his ear. In a daze, the two were in the car and before they were ready for it, they were at the Higurashi estate, standing before the front door. All they seemed to be able to do was stare at each other. After the small eternity, Kagome couldn't take it anymore and touched her lips against his. It was meant to be quick. It was meant to be a little peck. It was meant to...  
  
Oh hell, those two were meant to be and a little peck on the lips was not going to satisfy either one of them. The couple learned the hard way.  
  
Separation may make the heart grow fonder, but not being able to act on emotion when the person is right in front of you is cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
This kiss was their compensation for the punishment that they endured on their own behalf. Of course it's not going to be quick!!  
  
It's enough of a shocker that it was even chaste!!  
  
At first contact, InuYasha almost immediately wrapped his left arm around her slender waist and his right hand went to the back of her neck, desperate to feel the softness of her hair and making escape impossible.  
  
As if she'd try to escape.  
  
Kagome's position was almost the mirror of InuYasha's but her left hand rested on the middle of his back while her right was entangled in his silver hair. The kiss was on the borderline of chaste and the necessity to breathe was taking its toll.  
  
Reluctantly, the two separated, taking deep breaths. Words were taking too much of an effort to recollect. All InuYasha could manage was one word.  
  
"Friday?" Kagome regained control of her breathing.  
  
"Friday."  
  
Kagome headed inside while InuYasha headed to his car to head home. Once inside, Kagome leaned against the door and slowly slid down. The shocked look on her face slowly ebbed to a lazy smile. In fact, she began to laugh. At first, it was about one soft laugh about every five seconds until it grew to a point where she was doing a little happy dance from her place on the floor, bobbing her head up and down, wondering if she had ever been so stupidly happy in all her life.  
  
When she finally regained her senses, she looked up to find Sango, Rin, Koharu, and Kouga looking at her like she was insane. She stood and wobbled slightly up the stairs, giggling a bit as she made her way to Shippou's room. Something was telling her that he wasn't asleep. As she ascended, she managed to make out a few words of conversation.  
  
"So, how was your night? My night was great. First we went to eat, then we saw a movie, then we went for ice cream," Kagome began to giggle harder, "and lastly...the goodbye!" She left the confused faces for her son's room. Calming down to her normal self, she slowly opened the door to find Shippou still awake. "You should be asleep, Shippou," she stated gently as she went to his bed.  
  
"I wanted to see you Mama." Kagome stroked his hair softly to comfort him into a sleepy state.  
  
"I'm here now, sweetie. Go to sleep," she commanded softly.  
  
"Sing me something, Mama," was Shippou's drowsy request. On command, Kagome began to sing the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I've been watching you from a distance  
  
The distance sees through your disguise  
  
All I want from you is your hurting  
  
I want to heal you  
  
I want to save you from the dark  
  
Give unto me your troubles  
  
I'll endure your suffering  
  
Place onto me your burden  
  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
Why should I care if they hurt you  
  
Somehow it matters more to me  
  
Than if I were hurting myself  
  
Save you  
  
I'll save you  
  
Give unto me your troubles  
  
I'll endure your suffering  
  
Place onto me your burden  
  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
  
If you sleep soundly  
  
Give unto me your troubles  
  
I'll endure your suffering  
  
Place onto me your burden  
  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
  
If you sleep soundly  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness"  
  
Kagome checked to make sure Shippou was really asleep before heading out of the room and silently closing the door. She was about to head to her room to find that the group of people she left at the door had found their way to the hall. Kagome sighed.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: Well, that's done. Hope you likey. And I actually have a request:  
  
How do you get bold, italic (or any variation of that) font for the website? I keep on italic-ing but I get shit! Someone please help me!!  
  
Anyway, review for my lack of self-confidence and the penguins that have inhabited my mind and tell me to move to the North Pole...please. 


	9. Helping Hands

A/N: Hey, I'm back. How are you? Let's just go to the reviews since I can't think of anything else to say:  
  
Uchiha-Keiki: Thank you. It was short, sweet, and to the point.  
  
Hiei81: If I'm fending off an assassin, then how am I supposed to write the chapter? (Check mate)  
  
Micheal: I'm blushing. I do take critique or suggestions but if someone insults me or especially my readers, there will be hell to pay. Advice and Insult run a thin line.  
  
BlackCat92: There is one day that I always update and it is either early Saturday or late Friday. One of my reviewers said that they like it on the weekends because it helps them get threw the week so if not any other day, then diffidently Saturday. Thanks.  
  
Meeko: You are one hell of a good person. This chapter has more drama if anything.  
  
Smeagol/Sesshluva: Are you a night owl too?  
  
Lil' Angel Aj: Way to beat around the bush Aj darling. Somethings telling me that someone switched your sugar for some other white, crystalline substance. I like you.  
  
LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr: I still find your name really cool. Thanks for the review.  
  
moongoddess1989: I managed to get the idea of the review, yes, but I don't like thinking so I'm glad that you REALLY liked the chapter.  
  
Raven: Now, I know what a 69 is but I don't think I've ever heard of a star 69 before. I'll have to request your e-mail so I can get some help if I need it. Thanks for the offer.  
  
Disclaimer: LIGHTS...err...WE DON'T HAVE A CAMERA BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU READ THIS...ACTION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~Muted Words~*~ §Helping Hands§  
  
-Saturday-  
  
Kagome groaned at her alarm clock. Everyone kept her up asking questions about the date. Being productive, she led them down stairs so she could add a few more clothes to the dozens that she made for Koharu.  
  
"I'm just glad that they let me go to bed when I nearly sewed my finger to the fabric. Or maybe it was when I threatened to used them as my new pin cushions," she pondered aloud, and then she shook her head. "Nah, it was diffidently the former. I can't be that scary, can I?"  
  
The fact was, that it was the latter. She didn't know how intimidating she could make a pin look. Hell, Kouga nearly crapped his pants at her posture. She looked ready to kill. And her, being the "homicidal" one, probably could.  
  
Boy, were they ever lucky that the voices in Sango's head told them to go to sleep.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Kagome rose from her bed and padded over to her underwear draw to find something to clothe herself. She chose her white bra with the matching panties. After putting them on, she dragged her feet over to the closet in search on her white uniform with the red and white striped apron. Today was Saturday.  
  
The Higurashis always volunteer at the hospital on Saturdays. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kouga were candy-strippers and helped to pass out the food and talk to the patients as they went by. Kohaku and Souta usually assisted in the daycare facility and kept an eye on Shippou if he wasn't following Kagome. Sometimes they were given some tasks to do like run a form here or maybe get a coffee there.  
  
With the exceptions of days like last Saturday, they always volunteered that day. Today, though, they had Koharu with them but she already agreed to go and follow around Kagome until she learned the ropes. If she liked it, she would probably follow in the Higurashi footsteps. It was pretty clear that the younger girl looked up to Kagome.  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome sighed and went to her bathroom, looking for the rarely worn concealer to hide the bags that formed under her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Dad, why do we have to go to the hospital with you?" questioned a tired Sesshoumaru. InuTaisho was forcing his sons to go help at the hospital, and Sesshoumaru, for one, was not at all happy with the fact that he couldn't sleep in on the weekend. Of course, had InuYasha actually paid attention to his father the night before, he would be complaining as well.  
  
However, that would have been impossible because InuYasha came through the front door singing "L-is for the way you look, at me..." yada yada yada. Apparently, InuYasha enjoyed his date with Kagome. That was obvious. At the current moment, InuYasha was passed out on the couch having fallen back to sleep the moment his head hit one of the decorative pillows. Though Sesshoumaru had to admit, he liked him better asleep.  
  
He wasn't talking.  
  
InuTaisho's head came out of the bathroom door. "Because, we need some extra help with lifting boxes of supplies and, besides, it's good to help those in need."  
  
"But why can't we go later," Sesshoumaru persisted. If there was anything in the world that he appreciated, it was his sleep...and Rin. He seemed to have grown attached to her like InuYasha was to Kagome. He could only hope for the same results. Sesshoumaru plopped down next to his brother, slightly rousing the younger sibling from his dreams. The both of them began to re-enter the realm of unconciousness.  
  
InuTaisho sighed, he had to think of some way to get them to go. Their help was pretty needed, it seemed like they were getting more patients lately and the only help they really had was the...candy...strippers...  
  
A smirk formed on the father's lips, his head went back inside the bathroom and raised his voice, trying to keep the laughter out of it.  
  
"Besides, the Higurashis volunteer today." His ears met the sound of rustling, struggling, then a crash. Looking out the door again, InuTaisho lost all resistance to his laughter.  
  
His two sons were trying to untangle themselves while rubbing the backs of their heads where they undoubtedly hit the wooden floor as they fell from the sofa in shock. After they recovered, the two stood up and faced their father.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!!" they yelled as they ran to car. InuTaisho just turned back to the bathroom laughing.  
  
"Suckers."  
  
The Jidai Hospital was bustling with the usual chaos as patients were wheeled in, sitting in the waiting room, or being taken care of. Somehow, the Higurashis were able to make it to the front desk where they got their orders from the receptionist. They were given the usual wings to hand out food. Kagome (this time with Koharu) got the North wing, Rin got the West wing, Kouga got the South wing, and Sango got the East wing. The carts were waiting for them at each wing's lounge room. Each headed their own direction.  
  
"So where are we going?" questioned Koharu in one of Rin's spare uniforms, they had the closest sizes.  
  
"First, we go to the lounge for our wing, the North, and then we wheel around to the rooms and give whatever it is we're giving today." They found the lounge and looked for the food they were supposed to give to the patients. It was an assortment of Jello. It had on the clipboard at the end of the bed what they could and couldn't have. They both loaded the cart with as much as possible and began with the first delivery. After making it to the first door, Kagome paused before going in then turned to Koharu.  
  
"Koharu, I wanted to warn you before we continue." Koharu turned in alarm.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome smiled a bit sadly.  
  
"Obviously, they aren't going to allow volunteers to go to the psychiatric ward, but this is sort of like that. None are dangerous, but they are...well...let's just say I got a tough wing. A lot of the things you'll see are disturbing like what's behind this door. If you have to leave, make an excuse like you have to go to the bathroom or something, and try not to stare, they'll get upset. Just smile and offer comfort." Koharu nodded nervously. What exactly was behind these doors? Oh well, she was about to find out; Kagome just opened the door.  
  
Koharu tried really hard not to stare as she followed Kagome into the room. Kagome was calm like she always was. There, lying on the bed, was a girl that was literally skin and bone. She had starved herself so much that she had no muscles and all. The room was hot and she only had on a thin sheet. At the sound of the cart, the girl slowly turned her head and let out a weak laugh.  
  
"Are you guys here to try and 'fatten' me up like the doctors," she accused in a tone as weak as her laugh. Kagome moved closer to the chart at the foot of the bed to see what she should get. It was one of almost everything. At the sound of the accusation, Kagome turned to the girl with her ever-calm, amazing eyes noting that you could see every outline of her body threw the sheet and that she was propped up.  
  
"Fatten you," she repeated as she shook her head slightly. "I swear; those doctors are getting more callous with each day. Let me assure you that you're not here to get fat. You're here to get healthy like the other patients. Don't listen to the doctor's remarks, he just doesn't understand that he's being an ass," she said as evenly as ever. The bedridden girl didn't expect that in the least. However, she quickly recovered.  
  
"What would you know about it? Have you even been depressed before?" Koharu quickly turned to Kagome, whose face remained the same, and wondered what she would say. Kagome walked up to the girl so that she stood by the head of the bed and not at the foot.  
  
"I have been depressed before. Suicidal even. Be grateful that they didn't give you anti-depressants, that's what really did me in." With that, she turned and led the cart and Koharu out the room. The younger girl began to ask the questions that she restrained while in the room.  
  
"Were you really suicidal?"  
  
"At a time."  
  
"Why was it so warm in there?"  
  
"She starved away the fat tissue that would keep her warm. The sheet was the only thing she had because they didn't want to risk anything happening to her organs that she didn't already do or increase the damage."  
  
"And her voice?"  
  
"She doesn't even have enough strength to talk loudly."  
  
"Is the doctor really an ass?" For the first time during the interrogation, Kagome turned to face Koharu. A smile lit her face.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
Little did either of them know as they went to the rooms they were assigned, that InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were unloading boxes of supplies in the closet in the main building. The two were rather pissed off. They've been here for three hours and neither had seen hide nor hair of the girls they liked.  
  
"You think Dad lied to us?" asked InuYasha. They just finished with this closet and were heading to the West wing to unload the extra supplies to all of those closets too. They just finished the North wing.  
  
"Probably, I should have known better than to believe that Rin would be here."  
  
"That I would be where, Sesshoumaru?" Both of the boys jumped and dropped the supplies they were carrying and watched as the rubber gloves, bandages, stethoscopes, and other various, unbreakable things crashed to the floor and scattered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized as she kneeled down to help the two young men pick up what was dropped.  
  
"You're really here?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, we always come here on Saturdays unless it's really inconvenient. What do you mean really? What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru looked into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Well, uhh, we heard that you guys were going to be here as well, but we weren't really sure. We're helping our father, Dr. Teki. He said that they were short of help and he volunteered us." Phew, not exactly the truth, but not a lie. "What wing do you have?"  
  
"This one, I finished early though. Those kids are always hanging out together so my job is relatively easy. Need any help?" The twins nodded quickly. They were in the middle of putting away supplies when InuYasha asked the question that had been on his mind since this morning.  
  
"Hey Rin, where's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, she works in the North wing.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome turned behind her. "Did you hear anything out of the ordinary just now, Koharu?" Koharu turned.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like someone screaming 'what'." Koharu shook her head in the negative. Kagome sighed, "I think I've been here too much."  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" The call came from one of the nurses who was rushing to get through the throng of people. Out of breath, the nurse finally made it to the younger woman. "The old guy in room 1017...he's dying..." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Isn't that why he's here?"  
  
"...well...yes...but he's actually going to die now...NOW...he wants to see you..." The nurse hadn't even been able to catch her breath before she was running again, this time after Kagome.  
  
Making it to the door, Kagome entered the room to find one of the friends that she made while working here about to die. He was always kind, telling stories of his childhood and how his only son had to move to another country for job purposes, that his oldest grandchild still lived close by. In fact, that grandchild was standing at the foot of the bed, looking on helplessly. Slowly, she moved to his side and grasped his cold, wrinkled hand in her's. He turned to face her and a small smile graced his old features. This is what that nurse and Koharu saw as they walked over to where the other doctors and nurses were against the wall. The old man began to speak to Kagome.  
  
"Child, Kagome, I was hoping to hear you sing that pretty song that you sang the first day we met. I complained that there was no good music on and you just started singing that song. Please, sing that song. Let me die listening to your beautiful voice, Kagome. Will you do that for me?" Kagome had his hand against her cheek as she nodded and she kept it there throughout her entire song.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here.  
  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
  
and it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me."  
  
As she sang, he smiled. She really did have a heavenly voice.  
  
"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along."  
  
The heart monitor went from the slow beep-beep to a single, drawn out note. Even though he was dead, Kagome was going to finish her promise to him. She was going to sing the entire song. She sang with so much emotion as she finished the song that people from outside were watching her. But she didn't care about them, she only sang louder so that he could here her in heaven.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me...all...me...all...me...all"  
  
The song ended and if it weren't such a tragic time, they would have clapped. After giving the dead body of her friend a final kiss on the forehead, Kagome left the room only to run into Sango. Without a word of exchange, the two embraced each other.  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Kagome asked. Sango pulled away a bit.  
  
"I could tell that you were sad, so I came looking for you. I saw a crowd, and sure enough, I found you." They both turned to see many of the nurses in tears and even some of the doctors. Koharu got to them and hugged Kagome too. "Let's get out of here." The trio left the North wing and headed to the day care center where they always stayed for their breaks.  
  
As soon as they entered the room, Rin and Kouga could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" questioned Kouga.  
  
"The guy in 1017 died a few minutes ago," Sango answered for Kagome. Though she wasn't crying like Koharu, she was in pain. After the hell she's seen, Kagome would only cry if she was over-whelmed by the heartache. Kouga hugged Kagome in an apology. That was one of her favorite people. Rin was next.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I know how much he meant to you," she comforted as she hugged her. After being released, Kagome looked up to find InuYasha. Without even thinking about it, she moved to hug him and he returned it.  
  
"Why are you here, InuYasha?"  
  
"Dad's having Sess and I put away supplies. I'm glad I came now." After hearing his answer, Kagome reached up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're the best, you know that?" InuYasha laughed a bit and pulled away enough to see her face.  
  
"That's what I'm told." He pulled her back to him and whispered, "Please get happy again, Kagome. Sadness doesn't suit you."  
  
Their lunch was brought to them as they ate and watched the children play around and dog pile on Kohaku. Then, after Kagome heeded InuYasha's words, Dr. Teki came running up to her. He stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, I need your help with something." Kagome stood as well.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One of my patients. He's a little boy and is not taking his diagnosis very well. He's throwing a tantrum and we can't get close to him because he's swinging the IV holder at everyone. He isn't responding to any of the psychiatrists. If anyone can get him to stop, I think it's you." Kagome nodded and ran after InuTaisho. They went to a ward that was a bit deserted and Kagome remembers as the cancer center for the hospital. They stopped at a window that showed them the kid fending off his attackers. Kagome opened the door and signaled for everyone to leave the room. Noticing he only had one more left, he got ready to swing again. In a rather miraculous speed, the woman had managed to not only stop his attack, but actually take away the weapon. Left with only one alternative, the boy fell to the floor, kicking and screaming.  
  
Kagome watched the boy on the ground. If he tried to really hurt himself, she would step in. However, she wanted to handle this her own way. So all she did was watch.  
  
The boy continually took glances at the strange girl to see if she's coming. He was wearing himself out though, so he tried to keep it going. The girl began to move towards him and he gave it everything he had only to discover that she was taking a seat at the edge of his bed. Finally fed up, he stopped his tantrum and sat on the other edge of the bed. The other girl looked at him so he decided to start the conversation.  
  
"I have cancer," he stated the obvious but it was her response that threw him for a loop.  
  
"I had cancer...twice."  
  
"Twice?"  
  
"Yup. It came back a few months afterwards."  
  
"What did you have?"  
  
"Leukemia. What do you have?"  
  
"On of my kidney's have cancer cells on it."  
  
"Tough, but I think you'll pull through."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kagome laughed a bit.  
  
"Would a sick kid be able to swing around an IV stand if they were surrounded by trained professionals?" The boy laughed with Kagome.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome, you?"  
  
"I'm Hokusai."  
  
As soon as the adults saw the two laughing, they knew it would be safe to go in again. Dr. Teki began to explain everything as Kagome made her exit to travel back to her friends and family.  
  
Something felt off. She felt like...there was an attack. Nonetheless, she couldn't place a specific position as to where it was coming from. Then she realized it.  
  
She was surrounded.  
  
Turning her head to a particularly dense shadow, Kagome made out two red eyes.  
  
"Naraku." Laughter erupted from the shadow as her suspicion turned out to be true. Naraku emerged from the darkness and his flunkies, Juuromaru, Hiten, Manten, and Gatenmaru, followed his lead. The flunkies began to attack Kagome and each were sent flying but they were persistent and just what Naraku needed.  
  
He managed to sneak up behind the girl of his lustfulness and firmly place a rag over her nose and mouth. Almost instantly, the substance on the rag began to take its toll on Kagome but that didn't stop her from recognizing the smell and the side effects. It was the same as the one in the locker room.  
  
Naraku was responsible for the bomb. He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I worked so hard to get you, Kagome. Now, I will have you." He ran the blade of his knife along her thigh and she squirmed and tried to get away again. His response was to side it up her body, right above her heart, and slam it through her body. "Now, now Kagome, don't try to escape or I won't miss next time. Not that it would matter. I would fuck you even if you were dead, but then I don't get to hear you scream." With that, he twisted the knife.  
  
Sango fell to the floor screaming. It was so random that everyone in the room turned to her. She was breathing heavy like she just ran a marathon and she clutched her heart. The gang ran to her but she didn't give them time to ask any questions; she was running as fast as she could down the halls. She stopped when she reached to where she wanted to go. The others stopped when she did and her disgusted with what they saw.  
  
Naraku was holding a rag to Kagome's mouth and a long switchblade was dug deeply into the flesh above her heart while his cronies guffawed stupidly. No one noticed the new arrivals until it was too late.  
  
The attack came from the air. InuYasha jumped up high, landed on Naraku and got Kagome away from danger as Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Sango, and Rin tried to knock out the others. As it turned out, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were really good fighters. They could probably give Kouga a run for his money. Sesshoumaru was against Juuroumaru, Kouga had Gatenmaru, while Sango and Rin took care of Hiten and Manten. This left InuYasha with Naraku after he made sure Kagome was out of the way.  
  
They faced off. InuYasha had the upper hand in this fight because he had more skills but Naraku was tricky and managed to dodge a majority of the attacks and even land some of his own. They ended up evading hits than actually landing them. Naraku was getting impatient though. He discreetly pulled out another switchblade. InuYasha didn't notice.  
  
Kagome, however, did notice and wanted desperately to help but close combat was not an option in her condition and that would hinder more than help. She tried to scream but the poison from the cloth didn't allow enough breath to form a word louder than a whisper. She looked around for anything that would help, prayed for something she could do.  
  
Her prayers were answered.  
  
There was a bow, an oldie like her's, and quite a few quivers full of arrows. She didn't care how or why the hell they were there but it was exactly what she needed to help yet keep a safe distance away. With effort, she pulled the first switchblade out of her lower shoulder, stood and loaded the bow with one arrow that she aimed at the hand that was about to strike her InuYasha. Knowing that Naraku's posse would try to hurt her as soon as the shock was over, she had two quivers on her right shoulder for easy access as she fired her arrow.  
  
It made contact with the center of his hand and caused him to drop the knife and let his appendage be fastened to the wall. Like expected, everyone was frozen but the posse recovered first and felt themselves be pinned as well, just by their clothes. The Teki brothers stood in amazement as they watched Kagome shoot numerous arrows at one time, catching the fabric of the enemies' apparel. Kouga sure was right. They'd hate to be at the end of her arrow. It was obvious that she was just trapping them like that on purpose. Pride swelled in InuYasha's chest when he realized that he had a girl that could fight perfectly even if wounded. That's when he realized another thing as she dropped to her knees.  
  
She was severely wounded. That stab wound was causing massive blood loss.  
  
"Kagome!" He rushed to her side and ripped off his sleeve for an ersatz bandage and began to remove the upper part of her uniform to dress the wound the best way possible when he froze after getting the blouse off her shoulders. "What the hell?"  
  
He was staring at the jagged scar that had to have come from a very deep wound and then looked to his Kagome in shock.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: You know, I could have stopped at so many times and left you at terrible cliff hangers but I was on a roll so what the hell? And can someone please tell me how to make things in italics? REVIEW for my self- confidence issues. 


	10. Truth

A/N: Hello! I am here. Hope you are too. Reviews:  
  
Angelic Devil: Oh yeah, just a bit hyper.  
  
black wolf girl: Hospital? I hope you're okay. I'm glad you like my story. (Evanescence rocks)  
  
moongoddess1989: I hate Naraku to. He should go to hell with Kikyou. Nah, he'd probably like that. Thanks for the review.  
  
yasha21: Yeah update, yeah cliffie, makes for more reviews  
  
LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr: Thanks (still cool name, I luv it)  
  
Lil' Angel Aj: Honestly, you should become a lyricist then charge billions for hit songs and then thank me for giving you the idea.  
  
Raven: thanks, and when the time comes, I'll probably use your help when I run out of words and ideas. Is it just me or do the words penis and vagina just completely kill the mood? But hey, it's better then "He moved his peter into her poontang while he rubbed the man in the boat to keep her relaxed". Read that out loud while no one is around and see how stupid it really sounds. And I have a good question that no one really has to answer but what happens if a dog (or any animal for that matter) brakes a sex bracelet?  
  
kute-lido-azn: Thanks for the italics thing. I tried that before but oh well, my computer is stupid. And by the way, who ever said I was a human being?  
  
SilentSlayer: Not to sound ungrateful, I'm actually very grateful, but what the hell is gr?  
  
Meeko: Let's just say you hate me now. (You'll get it later)  
  
angelkitty77: I'm not sure why she didn't do that. You'd have to ask my muse. But be careful she's a bitch.  
  
Disclaimer:...oh...fuck it...  
  
Muted Words §Truth§  
  
-Saturday-  
  
Seconds slipped into minutes. Minutes slipped into hours. Hours slipped into...well...more hours. It all seemed surreal. InuYasha sat in the waiting room chair looking at the floor but seeing Kagome. Sesshoumaru had Rin huddled in his lap as he sat on the floor using the chair to support his back. Sango, after calling him in panic, was being soothed by Miroku who, obviously, was being a perfect gentleman. Ayame, after being told the scenario, followed Kouga as he paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for the news on Kagome's condition. Kohaku, Koharu, Souta, and Shippou sat on the couch to the right while Ginta and Hakakku sat in the one on the left.  
  
InuYasha was worried for Kagome, how could he not? But what captured his attention the most at the moment was that scar. He remembered that he froze for a bit before shaking it off for the time being and bandaging the shoulder wound as he yelled to get some help. That security and doctors came out of nowhere to carry Naraku out of the building, after detaching his hand from the wall of course, along with his crew and to juvy where they are staying under high surveillance. That he was dragged away from his Kagome as the doctors loaded her on the gurney and wheeled her out of his protection.  
  
'But what about that scar? What the hell was with that scar? What the hell happened to her? Dammit, there's so much I don't know about her. Then again, that can go both ways.' InuYasha's expression went from pensive to melancholy as his hand twitched to finger the scar he had over his... 'No, no, no! You have to worry about Kagome! No reminiscing on the past!' InuYasha mentally scolded himself. One thing was for sure though.  
  
He had to find out what dared to mar his Kagome.  
  
"Sango," he began as he turned his head to the girl, "what happened to Kagome?" Sango looked a bit confused. Wasn't he the one who got Kagome out of Naraku's grasp? How could he possibly forget that?  
  
"What do you mean, InuYasha?"  
  
"I mean, what happened to Kagome that gave her that scar on her shoulder? I saw it when I was trying to stop the blood from her stab wound." Sango, Rin, Kouga, Kohaku, Souta, Shippou, and Ayame all went rigid. The others took notice to this but chose not to comment for the sake of curiosity.  
  
"You saw her scar?" Sango asked as she turned to look at him. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what happened. It looked like it came from a serious wound." Everyone turned to Sango as she looked to the ground in thought.  
  
"Later."  
  
"What?" Sango raised her head to look at InuYasha.  
  
"It will all be explained later."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! We'll tell you when Kagome is conscious. It's only fair. How would you feel to wake up and have everyone know your secret?" She looked down at the floor again. "We don't want to be hurt again." Rin snuggled deeper into Sesshoumaru's muscled chest.  
  
"We don't want to be rejected again," she whispered so that only Sesshoumaru could hear. His response was to tighten his hold and lean down to her ear.  
  
"You won't." Rin raised tear-stained eyes to Sesshoumaru's golden gaze.  
  
"Promise?" Sesshoumaru smiled a little at the innocence that could be heard in her voice.  
  
"Promise." Rin smiled back a bit as well and dug her head back into the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body.  
  
Silence reigned supreme until it was disturbed by the arrival of the doctor. Without second thought, everyone rose from their positions and rushed to the doctor.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"How bad is it doctor?"  
  
These questions and more ran through the poor doctor's ears as he tried to calm everybody down from their frenzied state of worry. "Please, please, calm down. I can't tell you anything if I can't get some quiet." Immediately, they followed the doctor's orders. "Kagome, at the moment, is unconscious. Her condition is stable enough but it took awhile to get it that way. The toxins from that substance made her wound harder to seal but we managed. If you insist on seeing her, as I'm sure you will, make sure her mask is on and she remains relatively calm. Unneeded stress will affect her heart rate and that can lead to a world of problems. Her room is 821. Go down that hall and to the left." After giving the directions, the doctor left and the gang rushed over to the room.  
  
They all froze as they passed the window that led into her room. There she was; adorned in white and her skin tone almost matching. Her raven hair draped on the crisp, white pillow. The oxygen mask clung to her. The heart monitor offered a steady rhythm. The window permitted the moon's chilling glow to be cast upon her frame. She just seemed so...helpless.  
  
Silently, InuYasha entered the room and was followed by the rest. InuYasha took the seat on Kagome's right and grasped her hand gently as the others got comfortable in positions similar to those they held in the waiting room. A tiny eternity fell upon the silent crowd. One side wondering what will happen, the other, dreading it with every fiber of their being. That side did not want rejection, something they have seen enough of. Each sat and waited, waiting to Kagome to awaken.  
  
Which she did, eventually. Only to find everyone staring at her like a test-tube baby. If she had enough energy, she would have done more than stare weirdly. Kagome's eyes roamed from face to face until settling on that of InuYasha's. Moving her left hand to try and replace her oxygen mask, she felt a searing pain that caused her to cringe and take a sharp breath through clenched teeth. Seeing this, InuYasha immediately went to settle her.  
  
"Kagome, relax." The woman heeded. "Do you remember what happened?" She nodded. "Then you should know that Naraku was taken away." Kagome gently closed her eyes and nodded again. "Did you know that I tried to stop the blood that was leaving your arm?" Slightly stiffening, Kagome nodded slower this time. "And that I saw the scar on your shoulder?"  
  
Kagome stiffened completely and the heart monitors beeping became faster. Her eyes opened in shock and stared blankly at the ceiling. It took some time for her to relatively keep calm. As soon as that task was accomplished, she removed her hand from InuYasha's to move her mask.  
  
"You...saw..." she stated in pain, emotional mostly. Her voice was weak and gasping, desperate for the oxygen she denied in favor of broken speech. Instinctually, InuYasha moved his released hand to the forgotten mask and gently forced it over her mouth.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I saw," he whispered gently. "And I want to know how you got it. Will you let them tell us?" he asked while gesturing to her family. She looked to them and back to InuYasha. She closed her eyes in resignation and nodded in defeat.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes closed for the entire thing as Sango, Kouga, Rin, Kohaku, and Souta went through the events that happened to them that caused the scars to be there in the first place. But even closed eyes could not hold back the tears that gracefully fell down her paled cheeks.  
  
And that was exactly what InuYasha was staring at as he listened to the horrific story that was her past. Never has he seen her cry. She was always calm, always collected, always in control. And now...  
  
She seemed...  
  
Broken.  
  
InuYasha stared intently as another tear ran down her pale cheek. Moving his free hand, he gently turned her face towards him. At contact, her eyes opened. He could see it, practically feel it roll off of her in waves.  
  
Fear.  
  
Fear of rejection.  
  
The exact same fear that was harbored deep within his own soul. 'I should tell them. They deserve to know.' Looking straight into Kagome's eyes, he whispered, "We won't discard you like some common trash. That would be hypocritical." All eyes immediately turned to him.  
  
"InuYasha," warned Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, they told us, we should tell them," InuYasha argued.  
  
"Tell us what Sesshoumaru?" questioned a teary-eyed Rin from her place in his lap. He looked in her eyes and one thought ran through his mind.  
  
'Fuck.'  
  
With a resigned sigh, he turned to InuYasha and nodded. All eyes turned back to him. His eyes turned to Kagome. He leaned in close to her but spoke loud enough to be heard by those around him.  
  
"We've been through some tough shit too. When I was thirteen, my mother died. She was murdered. You see, my mom was a very well known businesswoman and many people knew her. She was killed by a rival company owner because they were going out of business because of her work. Sess and I were with her at the time, the fucking pycho shot my mother in the chest, shot me close to the heart, and practically ripped off Sess's arm."  
  
Throughout the entire little story, InuYasha looked intently at Kagome. And kept looking as Miroku entered the conversation.  
  
"As long as we're sharing, I guess I should come clean too." Miroku pulled off his usual hand wrap to reveal his own scar in the shape of a perfect circle that went right through his hand. "I was with my parents driving in our car. A drunk driver came by and crashed into us. Apparently, some pole or something ran straight through my hand. When I woke up, my parent were dead." Sango's hand clasped his comfortingly. He gave her a grateful smile.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a while. It was eerie yet comforting. Somehow, it felt right.  
  
Being with each other. It was...serene. Like this was how it should be. How it always should have been. They turned on the TV, desperate for something that would help them stay there but as they unfortunately realized, time...was a bitch.  
  
-Sunday-  
  
It was either very late or extremely early, oh hell, the point is that it was dark outside. Everybody left in favor of sleeping in a comfortable bed. Well, almost everyone.  
  
InuYasha refused to leave though. He wanted to stay by his Kagome.  
  
Even if it meant that he had to forfeit his big comfy bed at home. But...  
  
'I love her.'  
  
That was the thought that ran through his head as he looked upon the angel that was Kagome. He loved her. He had hardly known her a week but that didn't matter. He would keep loving her until they were old and wrinkled, needing their grandchildren to pay for their expenses.  
  
Kagome, at the moment, was sleeping. Which was a good thing, of course, but he wanted to look at her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that captivated his soul and engraved themselves into his mind. He remembered when he first saw them.  
  
It was when she was performing that song at school. She sang with such emotion, such passion. It could enrapture anyone who was blessed enough to look upon her, to hear her sing in that hauntingly beautiful voice. The way she moved the music with her voice. Actually giving life to it. Gods, it was amazing.  
  
She was amazing.  
  
And she was his.  
  
They went out with eachother, they stood by eachother, and they wanted to be with eachother.  
  
That look in her eyes when she listened to his past showed that she cared. She showed empathy, understanding, and compassion. The exact thing that he had been denied by nearly everyone he came in contact with. But his musing was interrupted by the arrival of his father.  
  
"It's tough, isn't son?" he asked. InuYasha jumped at the sound of InuTaisho's voice.  
  
"What's tough?" His father walked up to him and pulled up another chair.  
  
"Being in love."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"But it is when the person you love is hurt."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"Of seeing someone you love hurt?"  
  
"No, actually being in love. It feels great."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But?" InuYasha turned his eyes away from his father and to Kagome.  
  
"I haven't known her very long. How is it that I'm in love after so little time?"  
  
"If it's any consolation, that's how it was with your mother and I."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. I knew that the instant I saw her, I'd be there by her side for as long as I was able. But unfortunately, that wasn't as long as I would have liked. Take good care of her InuYasha."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Protect her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Don't get her pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" InuYasha turned his eyes to his father in shock.  
  
His father just laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on. I work in the hospital. I see pregnant teens come through here everyday. I doubt you'll last long on abstinence."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Of course, we'll have to get you tested for any STDs."  
  
"DAD!!"  
  
"Hey! I saved her life, I'm not letting my own son screw it up."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"But you love her?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Never been more so in my life."  
  
"Does she know about what happened with your mom?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you know about her scar?"  
  
"You knew about her scar?"  
  
"You knew about her scar?"  
  
"Yes, I do work here you know?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Do you think that it would be fair to tell you something about her that she didn't want out yet?"  
  
"That's what Sango said."  
  
"Exactly. I'll be leaving now."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"And I schedule you for that test soon."  
  
"DAD!!"  
  
InuTaisho left his son with his new love. Young love. Ten percent of the time it leads to old love.  
  
The other ninety percent ends up in hatred, betrayal, and homicide.  
  
But that wouldn't happen with InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
That would be bad.  
  
InuYasha laid his head down on the bed to sleep, only to be awoken by the sound of...singing? Yes, it diffidently was singing. It was Kagome.  
  
"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of me,  
  
Too sharp to put back together.  
  
Too small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
If I try to touch her,  
  
And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love.  
  
So I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe now...  
  
Bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more."  
  
InuYasha raised his head from his former position to look at Kagome. She was looking out the window, the moon shining brightly in her eyes. Her raven hair pooled around her; her blue highlights glimmered.  
  
So did her tears.  
  
They cascaded down her face like raindrops. It was tragically beautiful.  
  
"Gods, I love her."  
  
Instantly, her head turned to face him.  
  
Unwittingly, he said his thought aloud.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Sorry it's a bit short. It's been a bit of a rough week. Damn teachers. Please review for my self-confidence. 


	11. Encounters

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. They've been very helpful. I'm so happy that I finally got over 100 reviews. REVIEWS:  
  
Hiei81: I'm glad that it worked(the account thing). I get to review you now too.  
  
moongoddess1989: And you're reviews are among my favorites.  
  
Uchiha-Keiki: Thanks  
  
Meeko: Umm... okay? Well, I update at least once a week (twice if I'm lucky). What happened? Is there a story that you love but it takes forever for a chapter to go up? I know and hate that feeling.  
  
Inulover626: Thank you so much. You really have no idea what that means to me.  
  
LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr: yes, I love your name. Don't know why but I don't want to question a good thing.  
  
kute-lido-azn: I know, but I'm trying to be as consistent with the injuries from the show as possible. Thanks for the review.  
  
Micheal: I'm glad that you want to review. And I know all about computer problems. My internet crashed and everything on my computer had to be deleted. Tough times, my friend, tough times.  
  
Lil' Angel Aj: that's cool. I write my own songs too (just not like the on in the review). Thanks for giving me a mention-thing.  
  
Raven: My e-mail is: twilightshadow362936yahoo.com :::sorry for the inconvenience and for answering my strange question. I'd go into the story but that's just too damn complicated.  
  
angelkitty77: Alas, fate is cruel and my muse is crueler.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14...I really don't own much.  
  
Muted Words §Encounters§  
  
-Sunday-  
  
He stared at her as her eyes pierced his own. Total fear met total shock as the two looked at each other in silence. No one said anything. The stillness hung heavy on InuYasha. 'Why is she looking at me like that? I can't take it. Oh Gods, I have to get out of here.' Before Kagome could even respond to anything, he quickly fled the room. Kagome contemplated what would happen to her if she left the bed and followed him before she made her decision.  
  
InuYasha sat in the vacant hallway in the dark. True, he felt like a jerk for just up and leaving Kagome like that but he was afraid that she would kick him out so he figured that he'd rather excuse himself then be verbally rejected. He sat in the dark wondering what she would have done had he stayed, what led him to where he was, what he might...have...wait. Where was he?  
  
As he took in his surroundings, InuYasha noticed the holes in the wall, the blood that encircled the particularly large indent, and the same crimson substance that was trailed along the opposite wall as though the wounded creature dragged themselves because they had too little strength to carry their own weight. 'This is where...Kagome was attacked.' That simple thought began the war within himself.  
  
'But she should have never been attacked in the first place.'  
  
'How was I to know that she would be attacked by a rich, psycho snob who was in lust with her?'  
  
'My point is that you should have been there.'  
  
'How was I to know that-'  
  
'Dammit not this again!'  
  
'What do you mean not this again?'  
  
'Never mind. You should have been there to protect her.'  
  
'I know that!'  
  
'Then why are you talking to me?'  
  
"I don't know!" InuYasha yelled out in the open.  
  
"Don't know what, InuYasha?" a voice asked in the dark. Emerging from the shadows was Kagome. She still wore the stark white hospital gown and was actually using her IV stand as a walking stick with the IV bag still intact to her arm. Her feet were bare as were what wasn't hidden by the short gown. Her eyes held a tired look to them and her breathing was a bit short. Probably from walking out here.  
  
"Kagome?" He rushed over to her and picked her up. Like hell she would suffer for his stupidity. She was going right back to her room.  
  
"InuYasha, why did you leave me?" her voice was feeble with exhaustion. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his warm skin against her closed eyes. It felt really good to be there. "Did you think that I would honestly say that I didn't return your feelings?" InuYasha pulled her away a bit, earning a small groan from the young lady who he was carrying, and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that? Do you really...love me?" She smiled. Gods how he loved that smile.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you InuYasha. I have never trusted anyone this fast." Her voice was still weak but she didn't have to talk much anymore. He swooped down and place his lips over her in a hungry kiss. The intensity was amazing. It warmed them both to the core. InuYasha was just about to take the kiss to a new level when a voice interrupted their 'celebration'.  
  
"My son and his raging hormones," stated Dr. Teki, laughing slightly as he shook his head. The two separated their lips and began to blush slightly. Adults always seem to have the worst timing. "I think that it goes without saying that this is rather embarrassing for you but highly amusing for me. But you really should be in bed Kagome. You're not better yet and you need to rest." Grudgingly, the two followed the older man through the corridor to the correct room. InuTaisho rehooked the equipment to its designated place and left the room. Giving a kiss to Kagome's forehead, InuYasha fell asleep with his head on the side of the bed.  
  
-Monday-  
  
News of Naraku and his group's expulsion flew throughout the school. People all around were creating theories of what happened. Imagine their surprise when a battered Kagome came walking into school with a sling for her left arm. That diffidently created some new rumors.  
  
Yes, Kagome actually chose to go to school. Against the better judgment of her doctors, friends, and family, she refused to lie in bed. She wanted to prove that she wasn't weak. Besides, if she didn't go, InuYasha would have stayed with her and, though that really wouldn't have been a problem, InuYasha still needed to go to school.  
  
The gang walked into Homeroom. Immediately, they noticed the stares that fixated themselves on them. Koharu, who had left the previous night, sat in the back with her new clothes on, a white sleeveless-shirt with a pair of dark purple, baggy pants. Without her glasses on, she really did look pretty.  
  
As soon as Kagome sat down at her desk, Kikyou came up to in a heated fury.  
  
"You are an evil, little bitch!" came her furious whisper. Kagome looked up and smiled.  
  
"Why, hello to you too Kikyou. Nice to see that you got your head out of the trash," she said merrily. Kikyou looked ready to kill.  
  
"You little...I can't believe that Naraku would even want you." This made everyone freeze. Kagome went from calm to emotionless.  
  
That was never good.  
  
It always meant that she was restraining anger, hurt or revenge.  
  
It was a face that she wore when Akira tried to kill the rest of her family. It was a face that she wore when she shot Naraku. It was a face she wore now.  
  
But she wouldn't let that happen to Kikyou. No physical pain would be needed here but she would diffidently scare her. Oh yes, that would diffidently do.  
  
"You knew?" Her words, like her face, were emotionless.  
  
"Yes, he told me about it after Wednesday night."  
  
"You mean after I kicked your ass?"  
  
"He told me that he wanted you because you would be the perfect person to break and I would love to mend that damage with insults."  
  
"Don't try to fix me Kikyou, I'm not broken. Besides, you can barely save yourself from the ever-growing hole you keep on digging yourself into."  
  
"What did he try to do to you, anyway?"  
  
"Rape me." Kikyou's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Raped...you?" Her voice seemed a bit far off.  
  
"Yes Kikyou, and in return, I shot his hand with an arrow."  
  
"You...shot him?"  
  
"Yes, now if you would please, leave." Kikyou didn't even acknowledge her as she walked away in a daze.  
  
'She survived that! I have to find someway to get her to bring her down. Kagura recorded that assembly last week, maybe there's something on that.' Kikyou's thoughts stayed with her until a plan formulated to regain her control.  
  
The day, like the other days, were rather uneventful except for the fact that Koharu was getting some appreciative glances and Kagome was being stared at in curiosity. Lunch rolled around and Kikyou strode up to the gang with a familiar confidence that was enough to catch the attention of everyone in the vicinity.  
  
"Kagome! I have reason to believe that you were lip-syncing and that you're guitarist here is a fake," Kikyou spoke loudly and gestured to Kouga, who had his acoustic guitar with him like he always did.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"My friend saw that there was some sort of box that could have changed your voice and that Kouga wasn't playing the right strings for the chords that was heard." Kouga looked to Kagome for a second and they both nodded. He turned around and began to unpack his guitar. Kagome moved to sit next to him. "What are you doing?" was Kikyou's question.  
  
"Simple, we're proving you wrong." Kouga began playing the same chords that 'Going Under' had as Kagome began to sing.  
  
" Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Going under  
  
Going under"  
  
Ahh, revenge is sweet.  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
At the beginning of homeroom, Kikyou didn't come up and start running her mouth like she usually did. The gang thought that she had finally let the thought sink in that she was dethroned as the Queen of the Vocals. After the bell for first period had rung, Miss Sora began her class.  
  
"All right now, students. Since we saw that the last project was such a great success, we decided to do it again but this time, there has to be some sort of instrument used. In addition, the group has too have at least eight people to it. You have to present on Halloween. It's October third. You'll have plenty of time. The same rules apply, begin."  
  
The gang looked to each other. Now this was a project they could really sink there teeth into.  
  
"So," began Rin, "how are we going to divide this?"  
  
"We could have Kagome and InuYasha do a duet or something," suggested Sesshoumaru. "But we should also know what everyone can play." Rin looked to him with worried eyes.  
  
"You do know how to play an instrument other than the guitar, right?"  
  
"Yes, I can play a bit of guitar."  
  
"Would you hate it if I played the drums? It's the only instrument that I can play." Sesshoumaru melted at her vexed gaze.  
  
"Sure. But we'll leave Kouga to the lead guitar. I can do the rhythm guitar. Sango, can you play some thing other than the bass?" Sango nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I can play the piano. Miroku can play the bass. But what does that leave everyone else with? What are you thinking, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome and InuYasha were huddled close to one piece of paper with some words on it. She looked up at the question, and then down at the words that were written and tried to focus on the sound they were trying to make.  
  
"We need string instruments. At least a violin and a cello. Can you guys do that?" she questioned Ayame, Ginta, and Hakakku.  
  
"Sure," Ayame answered, "but what are you two doing over there?" Kagome leaned back onto InuYasha and had a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ah, yes, this would be perfect.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that the chapter was so short. It's just that I have a friend that is convinced that she's useless and tells me that I shouldn't care about her anymore. It's sort of depressing me a bit so that's why my writing isn't as long as it used to be. As promised, I no longer have self- confidence issues (I got 100 reviews, that's like wow!) but I still have one issue that will be even harder to divert. So here it goes:  
  
REVIEW BECAUSE I HAVE ABANDONMENT ISSUES (please don't leave me now). 


	12. Out on a Limb

**A/N**: Sorry about that. I've sort of been deprived of sleep lately and fell asleep at the computer. **REVIEWS**:  
  
**Hiei81**: The same goes for you  
  
**black wolf girl**: okay, I'm awaiting your reply.  
  
**kute-lido-azn**: Don't worry, I won't abandon this story as long as people don't stop reviewing. I'm just afraid that people will abandon me.  
  
**yasha21**: Sorry that was short. It's just been a bit hectic in the life of me. It still is. Besides, I'm going to start a new story soon (while still doing this one).  
  
**moongoddess1989**: Yup it's that one. And it's Paul McCoy from 12 stones that you're trying to think of. Thank you.  
  
**Micheal**: Well, you're very perceptive because I am a girl, a 14-year-old girl to be exact. Probably one of the toughest things to be in this day and age (heehee).  
  
**Meeko**: I really hope that the exposition went well. Even though I don't know what it was about. And I hate it when some of the best stories take an eternity to update so I try to stay as consistent as I can. I'm really glad that my story helps you. It makes me feel special.  
  
**Chad's gurl**: Thank you. But I do have one question, who's Chad?  
  
**Foxylilraven**: I was trying to find some way to add Kirara to the mix. Thanks for the suggestion, I think I'll use that. And we're pretty much one in the same except I don't trust people very easily. Bad betrayal in my passed. But once you earn my trust, you have my trust, unless you lie to me on something major, then you're screwed.  
  
**Serinitay**: Gladly, their my favorite band. It's Evanescence (Faded) and in case you're wondering, the All-American Rejects are Half-Breed.  
  
**InuKag=Eternity**: Wow, I think that is the longest review I have ever read. And what do you mean by use my gift? Thanks for the support. And I would be honored to read your story, just send it to my e-mail (twilightshadow362936yahoo.com) and I'd get it back to you as soon as I could.  
  
**Saori**: Many thanks.  
  
**lil angel aj**: Sorry that your computer froze, I hate it when that happens. It's so annoying when your reading and then you get nothing. It just sucks.  
  
**Disclaimer**: if I did own them, you would be watching this on TV instead of reading it on a website.  
  
Muted Words

§Out on a Limb§  
  
-Tuesday-  
  
"Thank the Gods that school is finally over. I swear that Urasuea was purposefully trying to torture us!" exclaimed InuYasha. Urasuea had a pop quiz that should have been called a pop test. It had twenty multiple- choice questions, ten short answers, and an essay.  
  
And all expected to be completed and collected in twenty-five minutes.  
  
InuYasha could only get half of the essay done. That was pretty much the case with the majority of the class. Of course, this exempted Kagome. Literacy may be her favorite subject, but History is diffidently her best subject. One could almost swear that she had lived to see the event and was just pulling it from her memory.  
  
Of course, that couldn't _really_ happen, now could it?  
  
But nonetheless, she was the only one in the class that had actually finished the 'quiz'.  
  
"That was no quiz," agreed Sesshoumaru. "I could have finished it if she gave five more minutes."  
  
"Don't complain Sess," Miroku said, "I didn't even write two sentences for that essay." He slouched down onto the bench that they were passing. Sango sat next to him and laughed a bit.  
  
"You, too," she shook her head slightly. "Of course, I had Kagome to help me."  
  
"And you know I hate that you would do that," Kagome scolded lightly.  
  
"But I'm your sister."  
  
"And I love you for that, but I still don't like you cheating."  
  
"But what's the good of having that twin bond that we have if we can't use it for academic benefits."  
  
"You're trying to make it sound like a good thing that you cheated."  
  
"So!"  
  
"Just because you can make it look like you did the right thing doesn't mean that it is."  
  
"Oh I give up!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"You accepted defeat gallantly sis," Kagome commented. Sango, followed by Miroku, stood and began down the streets.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she stated grudgingly. The gang began their way down the street yet again. After a quick stop to pick up Shippou, they were at the gates to the Higurashi's place. They said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.  
  
About two hours had passed and Sesshoumaru was pacing around his room. Ever since he finished the homework that was actually rather easy, he had been thinking of ways to ask Rin out on a date. So far, everything he had come up with was really lame in his head. Taking his pose in front of the mirror, he began to run through everything in the hopes of finding something that wouldn't sound to asinine.  
  
"'So, Rin, did you hear about the new movie out?'...No, that won't do. 'Rin, how about you and me'...That won't work. Anything that has "how about you and me" never works unless it's in some old country movie. 'Hey, I heard about this...umm'...Dammit, the hell have I heard about?"  
  
"Obviously you haven't heard that these walls aren't sound proof because I could hear you from out in the hall Mr. Suave." Sesshoumaru turned to see the smirking face of his brother.  
  
"What are you doing here, InuYasha?" he asked in a voice full of suppressed rage.  
  
"Well, I was going down to get something to eat in the kitchen, but I think that can wait until you find out what you're going to do with this problem that you seem to find yourself in." The older brother sighed in resignation and allowed the younger one permission to enter. InuYasha sat on the cream colored bed. Sesshoumaru's bedroom was basically that color. He had an assortment of swords all decoratively hanged on the walls. His two favorite were Toukijin and Tensaiga. He also had a desk and his drum set there too. The television was at the upper corner of the room.  
  
"InuYasha, how did you get Kagome to out with you?"  
  
"Well that was frank."  
  
"It's what I need to know. How did you do it?"  
  
"I asked her."  
  
"No duh. My question was how you asked."  
  
"I said, 'Kagome, do you want to go out with me this Friday?' and she said yes."  
  
"You mean that it's just that simple?"  
  
"Well, asking is easy, it's finding the guts to do it that will be hard."  
  
"Well that was helpful."  
  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
  
"Wow, InuYasha, I can't seem to get anything past you."  
  
"That was sarcasm! Man, you try to help and you get insulted. Well, I guess I should just leave you alone." InuYasha stomped to the door and left.  
  
"Drama Queen," muttered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!!"  
  
-Wednesday-  
  
It was science. Sesshoumaru and Rin were lab partners. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her.  
  
Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru was a bit more quiet than usual. She was about to ask if something was bothering him but he beat her to the punch.  
  
"Rin, would you go out with me?" Rin looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes as she tried to process the question she was asked. As soon as she did though, she hugged him.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!!!!" she repeated over and over again. It was quite obvious that she had wanted this for a while. Rin pulled back and noticed that a lot of the class was staring at them. Thankfully, the teacher was just a tad bit deaf and by tad bit, she could only hear you if you screamed and than she would scold you for screaming at her. She turned to Kagome and Sango and watched how they both raised an eyebrow at the same time.  
  
Stupid twin thing.  
  
She turned to Ayame and Kouga and noticed that the young woman gave her a wink and the young man was trying not to laugh. Then the young woman elbowed the young man in the ribs and all attempts to chuckle vanished.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to InuYasha who just smirked and shook his head. Turning to Miroku, he saw the lecherous gleam in the other boy's eyes as his infamous hand traveled closer to the bottom that he seemed to have dubbed his new favorite toy.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!"  
  
SLAP  
  
Attention was now diverted from Sesshoumaru and Rin and traveled to the raging beauty and the idiot who was crumpled at her feet. The class all began to laugh but were sadly interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked from his place at his desk. Quickly, the students went back to work.  
  
"Nothing," muttered the group collectively.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"NOTHING!!!!" The old teacher huffed.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be so testy about it."  
  
Music was the class right before Lunch. At the moment, they were practicing keyboards. The Blues scales to specify. Each table had two keyboards that were back to back with each other. Every person got a keyboard so there were two to a table. Kouga and Ayame had one, Rin and Koharu shared another since Sesshoumaru had Tech Ed, Sango and Miroku were two behind them, and InuYasha and Kagome were across the room from them.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. He found her to be a goddess with a fiery spirit to match. This was proved to him every time he groped her.  
  
He now lived for her slap. Even if it was violent physical contact, it was still physical contact. He loved her eyes. At first glance, you'd think that they were brown but if you look closely, you could see flecks of magenta. They were captivating like her sister's but he didn't feel that way about Kagome.  
  
He only cared for his Lady Sango.  
  
Sango noticed him looking at her. She was just able to hide a smile. It was obvious that he liked her and the only one who would be able to tell that she liked him too would be Kagome.  
  
Figures that she would know too. Kagome's too observant.  
  
Of course, if this were to become a relationship, Miroku and her, she refused to let him have every say. That's how her 'step-father' treated her mother. She wanted equality in this. However, she wouldn't let Miroku get off easy for all those gropings. She would take away the stereotypical beginning of a relationship.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Sango?"  
  
"Will you go out with me on Friday?" There was no response and Sango lifted her head to look at him.  
  
Miroku looked like he was in heaven and shocked to there. He turned his eyes to her and a smile met her eyes. Probably the biggest smile she's ever seen him with.  
  
"I would be honored to."  
  
Kouga looked at Miroku and Sango then turned his attention to the girl in front of him. He liked Ayame, which was rather obvious to everyone except her. Then again, that's usually how it works anyway. He could see a slight shadow of wistfulness cross her beautiful face. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Ayame?" She turned to face him. "Would you like to go somewhere with me this Friday?" Ayame's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean...like a date?" she stuttered. Kouga scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Well, yeah." Ayame flashed a brilliant smile to him.  
  
"You bet I would."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome watched all the little interactions go on and turned to each other.  
  
"So, what are we doing for our date this week, InuYasha?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want you to go out. It's bad enough that you're going to school when you should be resting. Should we just hang out at your house? Oh, but what about your brothers and Shippou?"  
  
"Don't worry about them. Kohaku and Souta were invited to a sleepover and Shippou goes to bed at seven-thirty. And believe me, when he's out, he's like a log. There could be a hurricane outside and he wouldn't wake up."  
  
"It's settled then. I'm sure Sess will give me a ride there and back." InuYasha began to try and play the scales again and failed miserably. "Dammit, why the hell is this so hard?"  
  
Kagome chuckled slightly and moved over to him. "Like this." She demonstrated the correct way to play the chords but InuYasha was still having difficulties. Chuckling again, she laid her hand on top of his and pushed his fingers down onto the right keys. They stayed like that for a few minutes not really paying attention to what they were playing, just enjoying the closeness.  
  
"So, like this?" InuYasha moved behind her and placed his hand on top and pushed her fingers on the correct keys. Kagome leaned back, enjoying the heat and comfort she got from him more then words can say. She was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Tired, Kag?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping that good this week."  
  
"Why?" Of course, he knew the answer to that.  
  
"My shoulder."  
  
"I thought so. How is it? Does it hurt?" He noticed that Kagome was practically trying to snuggle so far that she became a part of him.  
  
"A bit," she admitted. She really was tired. She groaned when InuYasha moved. Kagome felt a hand gently lift her chin and knew that InuYasha had moved in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, open your eyes," he commanded softly. Obeying, Kagome opened her eyes and could barely hold them open. InuYasha looked a bit surprised at the degree of weariness that shone there. "Come on Kagome." He gently guided her down to the teacher.  
  
"Where are we going Inu?"  
  
"We're going to get to a place where you can rest properly." InuYasha stopped before the teacher. "We need a pass to the nurse's office. She's not feeling well." The teacher looked at Kagome and signed a pass for them.  
  
Sango moved to them when they reached the door.  
  
"Take her home, InuYasha. And you, Kagome, get some sleep." Nodding, the two left the room to go to the office.  
  
A few phone calls and fifteen minutes later, Dr. Teki came during his own lunch to pick the two up and bring them to the Teki residence.  
  
The house was only slightly smaller than the Higurashi's but was just as beautiful. It was white and had Roman pillars in the front and huge oak doors. InuTaisho opened the door for InuYasha who was carrying the sleeping Kagome in his arms. They were immediately flanked by servants and all stared curiously at the girl. Ignoring them, InuYasha headed up to his room for Kagome to sleep.  
  
"Master InuYasha, may I ask if this is your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, she is Myouga."  
  
"Beg my pardon, but why is she here while you should be in school?"  
  
"She's been through a lot and she hasn't been sleeping well."  
  
"Is there anything that you would like, milord?" InuYasha turned towards the short, fat, and old man that was like a grandfather to him but was really just his personal servant.  
  
"Peace and quiet." He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. InuYasha turned to his bed and gently laid down the object of his affection on the red, cotton sheets. She looked like an angel to him.  
  
His angel.  
  
Now and forever.  
  
The long lashes of her eyes lightly laid on her cheeks and her mouth was curved into a comfortable smile. After stroking some hair off of her face, he slid into bed behind her and fell asleep with her.  
  
-Friday-  
  
It was six in the evening. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were expected to be there shortly and Rin was going nuts, trying to make sure that she looked okay. The doorbell's chime rang throughout the house. Rushing down the stairs, Rin opened the door to find Sesshoumaru and InuYasha there. InuYasha just walked in and headed towards the couch that Kagome was laying on. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was looking at Rin who was reflecting the gaze.  
  
Rin wore a lavender, V-neck shirt with bell sleeves and a black skirt. Sesshoumaru had on a white shirt and black slacks. The two linked arms and headed out the door.  
  
Kouga flew through the house in a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans and hopped into his car to pick up Ayame.  
  
Yet again, the doorbell rang. This time, Sango answered it.  
  
"Good evening Sango. You ready to go?" Miroku asked politely while looking at her up and down. She certainly had listened when he said to dress ready to dance. She had on a pink tie-dye shirt and a dark denim mini skirt.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Sango also gave him the once-over. He had on a deep plum-colored shirt and dark blue jeans. They, too, left.

* * *

It was eight o'clock. Rin and Sesshoumaru were walking through the park. They had eaten dinner and decided to take a walk, hence there present situation. The two sat on a bench, enjoying the Dipping Dots that they were devouring.  
  
There was silence but it wasn't that awkward one like when there is nothing to talk about and you're on the phone. No, this was comfortable, calming, and gave them a reason to sit really close to each other.  
  
Dinner. That was when they talked the most. This was like the relaxation after playing all day. It's not unwelcome; it's just there.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin to find her staring at him. No real thought ran through either's head as their lips merged together, the sweetness from the ice cream paling in comparison.

* * *

"STRIKE!!!" celebrated Ayame. After dinner, they decided on this. As it turns out, they both have a joy for bowling.  
  
Go figure.  
  
The lights from the Cosmic Bowling made everything seem so energetic. It was the end of their third game and if Kouga got all three strikes, he would win by one pin.  
  
The ball goes.  
  
The ball strikes.  
  
The ball goes again.  
  
The ball strikes again.  
  
The ball goes one last time...  
  
And it leaves behind two pins.  
  
This makes for one devastated young man and one thrilled young woman. In her joy, Ayame hugged him and gave him a kiss that was meant to be short, quick.  
  
Then again, since when did things that were meant to happen, happen?

* * *

The music pounded, the strobe lights blinked and there were tons of people dancing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Sango wasn't sure when Miroku moved from his place in front of her, but she did know that he was now behind her and moving with her. The techno music was perfect for the way that their bodies were moving. They were pressed close and their hips rolling to the methodic beat.  
  
It felt good to let loose those animalistic energies that raged inside. Who knew that Miroku actually owned the club that they were in?  
  
It was called the Kazaana and was a youth club for fifteen and over. It was really successful and was the perfect place for Half-Breed to play. It was the only club of it's kind for about an hour. Of course, no drugs or alcohol were distributed but they did have other kinds of non-alcoholic drinks.  
  
Miroku began to nuzzle Sango's neck. As soon as she turned her head to him, he captured her lips with his.  
  
Still, they danced to the beat.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome sat on the couch after the movie was finished and were trying to think of something to do. Kagome suddenly stood up and went to the sliding doors in the kitchen.  
  
"Come with me, InuYasha, I want to show you something." Wordlessly, he followed her out to the backyard and to a huge tree. "This it the Goshinboku, there's a branch up there that shows you the most amazing view." Before InuYasha could even protest to the fact that she was still injured, Kagome was climbing up the branches.  
  
Obviously, he followed her. They sat on a high but sturdy limb, Kagome sitting between InuYasha's legs, her back to his chest.  
  
And dammit, she was right about the view.  
  
It gave a complete over-view of the city. The lights twinkled brightly and the cars seemed to move gracefully to their destination. It truly was amazing.  
  
Without warning, Kagome turned from her position in his lap and kissed him. It sent shock waves down their spine. Each closed their eyes in submission as InuYasha's tongue gently traced her lips.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
**A/N**: Sorry, Sorry Sorry. My muse decided to torture you, that bitch. But don't let her know that I said that or else she'll give me writer's block and I wouldn't be able to write. Anyway, Review so I know that I am not alone. Please don't leave me alone. Let's just say, the more reviews I get, the more not alone I feel and the better the writing is. Thank you so much. **You guys are the reason I write this story. **


	13. Finally

**A/N:** Hi everybody! I'm tired!  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**kute-lido-azn:** wow, umm...I'm glad you like my fic (even more so that you won't abandon me). Thanks  
  
**BLACK ROSE:** bounces up and down MY FIC KICKS ASS?!!! Thank you.  
  
**Mhiceal:** I think that you spelt it wrong but hey, I knew it was you. Twice a week...I could probably do that in the summer but I'm also working on some other fics for InuYasha and I haven't got much free time because my teachers like to give tons of work at the end of the year. I think I love you ;)  
  
**Serinitay:** Don't worry, I hardly get to listen to it at all. You're lucky.  
  
**Saturns Darkness:** I hate tests of any nature. They sort of leave me drained afterwards.  
  
**Lily-Skymoon:** Thank you muchly  
  
**EMeLyNoOoPeE:** I'm a bowler too. It's why I had to add it to something. But cosmic bowling isn't my favorite either, the lights confuzzle me. I'm curious though, what's your highest game?  
  
**randomgemini07:** I like the songs that are pre-Fallen too. But origin doesn't have all the songs they ever did. One of my faves that is't on fallen is Away From Me. I actually learned Breathe No More on the guitar. Thanks for the review.  
  
**inuyasha-freek0021:** Sure thing. I'll do that at the end of this chapter too. And thanks for the songs.  
  
**Chad's gurl:** I have this thing for bowling but I do it for the fun, not the score like the rest of my family does.  
  
**gothic inuyasha:** I update as long as I get the reviews that tell me to do so. You're one of them, thank you.  
  
**babygirl20008:** As long as you like the story, that's all that really matters.  
  
**image5:** Me too. I like giving Kagome power. It's a bit of a habit. Well, I mean when I get some of my other stuff out.  
  
**Meeko:** I'll try but she's just as stubborn as I am.  
  
**moongoddess1989:** You were probably thinking of Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. I'm using that near the end of the story, it will fit well with what I plan on doing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** If you haven't guessed by the other's, I don't own him.  
  
Muted Words

§Finally§  
  
-Friday-  
  
It was Halloween at last. Time to actually show people what Faded and Half-Breed could do while working together. The song was perfected within a week of actually practicing it. Even still, they all practiced it to keep their skills sharp. And along with the emergent of their song, came the emergent of their relationships.  
  
Kouga and Ayame were quite obviously a couple. He almost always had an arm around her shoulder, and her's was wrapped around his waist. Though, that was really all that happened in public. It never really went beyond that.  
  
Not like Miroku and Sango. True, Sango usually slaps him silly, but Miroku gropes her whenever it's possible. And usually at the worst times like when they're a restaurant and she gets up to go to the bathroom. The only reason that he's not dead yet is because he acts like a perfect gentleman when he's not an amorous pervert.  
  
On the complete other side of the scale were Sesshoumaru and Rin. They were very exclusive about their relationship albeit they were just as romantic. But, thankfully, Sesshoumaru wasn't Miroku. He was never open to begin with so the fact that Rin was rather outgoing proved to be good for him. But still, they would never be caught making out in pubic.  
  
This leaves InuYasha and Kagome. Though they are the ones that have actually come the farthest in the relationship thing, they haven't been able to get enough time to actually get a _real_ kiss. There was always something that interrupted them. The closest they have ever gotten was that night in the tree but were disturbed when Shippou had a nightmare and took and hour to get back to sleep. By the time they managed to get him back into the world of slumber, they were too tired to do anything and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Well, now it was Halloween. The gang walked into school like they usually do, went to homeroom like they usually do, and Kikyou came up to them...like she usually does.  
  
"You're going down today, Kagome," was her attempted threat. Kagome smiled amused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm getting my title back."  
  
"Your...title?"  
  
"Yes, my title!"  
  
"But it's not your's anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my title. So you want to take _my_ title." Kagome, as always, was calm.  
  
"It never should have gone to you in the first place," Kikyou whispered with venom. Kagome's smile only increased.  
  
"I think that that's the people's decision."  
  
"Well I think that the people made a mistake."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that the people are willing to disagree with you," Kagome laughed slightly, this was actually fun.  
  
"I can't wait until you finally learn your place here Higurashi."  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint Kikyou, but I can't learn my place when I'm not the one who actually grants it."  
  
"And who does?"  
  
"The people." Kikyou leaned on Kagome's desk.  
  
"You are nothing but a dirty little punk, bitch. You have no strength, you are nothing and you will soon learn that you and everyone like you should just fall off the face of the earth." By this time, everyone in homeroom were staring at the two. Some were wishing that the teacher would come in while most were praying she stays away. People actually stood outside the door, trying to get see what would happen next.  
  
Kagome stood.  
  
"Are you trying to scare me? Honestly, is this how you got this school so wrapped around your finger. Are the people afraid of you?" Her voice was unemotional and it sent the alarms in the rest of the gangs heads as they listened to her talk. If she was acting unemotional, then she was angry. But it was more like what she was angry about that had them confused. They knew that she wouldn't be angry at the fact that she was insulted because she never was before, so what was it? "That's truly pathetic. You manipulate innocent people because you have them thinking that you are something to be _feared_? You hate what you see as imperfect. Are we just some blemish on your perfect little world? If you hadn't noticed Kikyou, you are completely out-numbered." Kagome turned to look at everyone that was watching and addressed them. "Raise your hand if you have ever felt like you have been worthless because of what someone had said or done." Kagome raised her hand. InuYasha stood next to her proudly and raised his own. The rest of the gang stood up and did the same. Soon, most of the people followed suit and Kagome gave one of InuYasha's smirks. "Just like I told you."  
  
Miss Sora chose this time to walk into the room.  
  
"Go to the auditorium when the bell rings for the presentations."  
  
With that, she left, completely oblivious. Right on time, the bell rang.  
  
Convenient, ne?  
  
Kikyou left with a stomp, very childish, and Kagome sat down and took deep breaths. She really had to be careful. If she got too worked up then she would screw up her system and pass out. Sango sat on her left side and InuYasha sat on her right.  
  
"You feeling alright, Kagome?" Sango asked. She knew what happened if Kagome lost her temper.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Kagome replied gratefully.  
  
"Why were you so angry, Kag?" InuYasha asked. Kagome turned to him and smiled slightly.  
  
"She insulted my friends and family. No one gets away with that. C'mon, let's go."  
  
They left the abandoned classroom to the auditorium where they sat in the chairs that were provided. One of the teachers moved to the center of the stage to start things off.  
  
"Hello, students. Happy Halloween. Well, I'm sure that this seems familiar, but that's because it is. We are here today to present the projects that you all had a month to complete. You all know the requirements. Now let's begin with the first band."  
  
That's pretty much how it was. A group went, another group went, and so on and so forth. After about a dozen, Kikyou's group went. She stood center stage and there was about twelve or so other people behind her. The music began and she and her 'backup' began to dance as Kikyou sang.  
  
"Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
  
I can't hide  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm lovin' it  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
It's getting late  
  
To give you up  
  
I took a sip  
  
From my devil cup  
  
Slowly  
  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
It's in the air  
  
And it's all around  
  
Can you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
With a tast of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
I think I'm ready now  
  
Intoxicate me now  
  
With your lovin' now  
  
I'm ready now"  
  
Kikyou left and her crew left the stage with smug smiles on their faces, Kikyou's being the biggest.  
  
"What the hell was the thought or feeling behind that?!" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"I think that it was supposed to be lust," Kagome replied. Before InuYasha had the chance to even comment, the next group was called up.  
  
And so, the procession rolled along until, at last, it was their turn. They entered the stage. From the audiences' point of view, Sango with the piano was on the left and Miroku stood close by her. A little to the right, were Ayame, Ginta, and Hakakku; the former two had violins while the latter had a cello. In the center and raised on the slight podium was Rin with her drums. Near her was Sesshoumaru and Kouga a little further away. InuYasha and Kagome were on opposite of each other on stage. The piano sounded in an eerie sort of way and the song began. (Kagome=**_Bold Italics_**, InuYasha=**Bold Underline**, Kagome and Sango=_Italics Underline_)  
  
"

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul _**

**_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home _**

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside_

**Save me**_  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**_  
Bid my blood to run_

**Wake me up**_  
Before i come undone_

__**Save me**_  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
**_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_**

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside_

**Save me**_  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**_  
Bid my blood to run_

**Wake me up**_  
Before i come undone_

**Save me**_  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_  
_Bring me to life****_

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

_Bring me to life_

**_Frozen inside without your touch,_**

**_Without your love, darling _**

**_Only you are the life among the dead  
_**  
**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_**  
**Without a thought **

**Without a voice **

**Without a soul  
****_Don't let me die here  
_****There must be something more  
****_Bring me to life_**

****

**Wake me up**

_Wake me up inside_

**Wake me up**_  
Wake me up inside_

**Save me**_  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**_  
Bid my blood to run_

**Wake me up**_  
Before i come undone_

**Save me**_  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
_

_Bring me to life_

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

_Bring to life_"

During the entire song, the two were moving closer to each other. By it's end, they were very, _very_, close.  
  
Unfortunately, Kikyou seemed to notice this as a plan formulated in the back of her head.  
  
The last bell rang at the end of the day. InuYasha was at his locker, hurrying to get what he needed so he could get to his Kagome. With a smirk of triumph, he closed the door and turned. His smirk quickly vanished as he faced Kikyou's dangerously smiling face.  
  
"Hi InuYasha," she said in that sickeningly sweet voice. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question." InuYasha looked at her warily. Something was up. He could tell.  
  
"You can ask, but I can't promise I will answer." Kikyou's unnerving smile increased.  
  
"That's what I've always liked about you, InuYasha. You can be so cryptic." That wary feeling increased along with that sickening smile. "The question is simple: Do you want me?" Her face, her body, _she_ was just too close. InuYasha was so shocked that she even had the nerve to ask that, that he couldn't answer her. He was too repulsed by her. She was leaning in to kiss him and, in his appalled state, all he could do was move his head as far back as he could and pray that someone would rescue him.  
  
"Kikyou," called an unemotional voice. The slut in question turned her cold, annoyed brown eyes to her enemy.  
  
InuYasha's Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Kagome moved slowly towards the frustrated young woman and the obviously repulsed young man that was her boyfriend. She stood before them and no one, not even the crowd that surrounded them, dared to move. Kagome's startling eyes bore into Kikyou's dull, brown ones.  
  
"I believe that I could as you that same question but it seems blatantly obvious what you want." There was a hint of disgust in her voice. "I'll tell you know, Kikyou, move." Kikyou's face went from angry to flaunting.  
  
"Why should I?" she questioned while trying to move closer to InuYasha, much to his dismay.  
  
"You are such a hypocrite." Out of all the answers in the world that could have been used in this situation, that was the least expected of them all.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Kagome took one of Kikyou's shoulders in each of her hands and pushed her against the opposite wall. Hands still on her shoulder's, Kagome began her reason.  
  
"You told me just this morning that I needed to learn my place when you are the one who's stepping out of line. You have no right to think that you can own the people in this school and can do whatever the hell you want. People are not soulless objects, you can't just manipulate them. Never think that you can." Kagome let go of Kikyou's shoulders and walked over to InuYasha.  
  
The moment her eyes looked into his uncharacteristically nervous ones, her whole face changed. Her eyes softened, her emotionless expression changed gracefully to one that was warm and concerned. A small, gently smile was formed on her perfect lips.  
  
"Don't worry, I could tell what was happening, besides, there are witnesses. Are you okay?" she reassured. The apprehension immediately left his eyes. He was so lucky to have her. Any other girl would have blown it all out of proportion but not his Kagome, she was so understanding, so...wonderful. He couldn't help what happened next.  
  
InuYasha kissed her. Not a simple little peck, but a full-blown kiss. Kagome was so startled that she opened her mouth to gasp.  
  
Perfect.  
  
InuYasha slid his tongue into her mouth. This would have been enough for him, to taste her. But Gods was he glad when she kissed him back.  
  
This had to be the most romantic thing in either of their lives. Their tongues dancing together as the electric shocks ran through their spines. InuYasha wasn't about the let the fact that they were being watched distract him from his all-to-willing task. He had waited too long to give this up. Only the necessity for air would keep him from this. This need to breathe soon came to attention.  
  
Kagome had to duck her head down to keep InuYasha at bay long enough to catch her breath. InuYasha's arms tightened around her as he dug his nose into her hair. She lifted her head, in turn lifting his head, and looked into his amber irises. After a few more seconds of replenishing their air supply, InuYasha broke the silence.  
  
"Outside?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"Outside," she confirmed.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
**A/N:** The songs were Toxic by Britney Spears (hate it) and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence (love it). If I had enough energy, I'd say something about my abandonment issues and how I would be lost if you leave me and lose all will to go on (with the story) but I'm too tired and, surprisingly, so is my muse. So all I can say is good night, goodbye, and Review for my sanity. Luv ya.


	14. Arson

**A/N:** Hey people who like to read my story. Sorry that it's a bit late. I fell asleep last night as soon as I sat on my bed. I'm really sorry.  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
**Chad's gurl:** Oh well, no one is perfect. I actually bowl in a summer league now.  
  
**Kagome the gothicpunk:** Thanks.  
  
**Starry22153:** Well, I'm pretty sure that I lost that too. I like that song too but my favorite is Whisper.  
  
**youngmikohanyou:** Dude, I love you now, you are my friend.  
  
**REDX:** Please don't get Van Helsing, I like my head. It helps me think (a little)  
  
**Foxylilraven:** My laptop crashed a while ago and it took forever to get my internet back but my friend lost everything that she had when she experienced that.  
  
**Asako:** I'm sorry that I was late in updating.  
  
**Sikaria:** My muse is too stubborn to go away but she did kind of grow on me. Sort of like my hair. It can be so temperamental some times.  
  
**kute-lido-azn:** Actually, I have no idea how many chapters there are. It's basically a go along with the feel sorta thing. And I am writing another story but I still didn't finish the first chapter.  
  
**Kagome:** Thanks. That's good to hear.  
  
**Lil' Angel Aj:** I know. Evanescence rocks and Spears just sucks. And she can't handle commitment (coughmarriagecough). And if someone was kissed by Kikyou then they'd probably want to die.  
  
**Kitsy:** It's my opinion that insanity is a life-style, not a condition.  
  
**randomgemini07:** Sorry that this chapter has no vulgar dancing. There is suspence though, a least I thought that it was suspence.  
  
**inuyasha-freek0021:** I love Evanescence too. Their my favorite band.  
  
**image5:** Where did I go?  
  
**lindygirl:** You too? And here I thought I was off the deep end.  
  
**Meeko:** And I love to keep you guessing.  
  
**gothic inuyasha:** Sometimes you have to mix the bad with the good.  
  
**Foxylilraven:** No, Kikyou isn't Bipolar but I think my muse is.  
  
**moongoddess1989:** You know, it originally had her cutting herself but the execs decided it was bad for the younger fans, the ones that don't have enough sense to hate her yet.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned InuYasha, you wouldn't see him on tv, he'd be here, on my bed...clothing optional, I don't know but that would be heaven.  
  
Muted Words

§Arson§  
  
-Friday (where we left off)-  
  
And outside they went. The rest of the students stared in shocked, fascinated amusement as the two teens ran through the front doors. The voice that broke the silence was one of a boy from somewhere in the hall.  
  
"Damn, I wish I had a girlfriend like that."  
  
"Me too, dude, me too," another voice agreed into the awed silence.  
  
Sango dropped to her knees and all eyes turned towards her.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked concerned. Sango still gazed blankly at the wall and shook once. "Sango?" he repeated. She started to shake a bit more but there was voice to these. No real words, just a sound. That's when he realized it, they all realized it.  
  
Sango was laughing. Laughing as if she just saw two naked guys in monkey masks running through the hall holding hands. It started slow but began to grow as time went by. At the moment, she practically rolled on the ground. It was contagious.  
  
It spread to Miroku, then Rin, to Kouga, followed by Ayame, and Ginta and Hakakku were the last of the gang to laugh. Soon the entire hallway was erupting in laughter.  
  
Of course, this doesn't include Sesshoumaru, but he did manage a smile and hide a chuckle.  
  
Exempted completely was Kikyou who ran out of the school in the opposite direction as the two love birds.  
  
"We...we really sho-shouldn't be la-la-laughing at th-them," Rin barely managed to get out before she collapsed onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "But st-still we should g-get them before th-they get t-too c-carried away."  
  
Meanwhile, with the people that they're laughing at...  
  
"InuYasha," moaned Kagome. InuYasha smirked against her neck in satisfaction. He ran his tongue against her pulse point and felt her shiver and moan his name out again. Her whimpers increased as InuYasha moved to her mouth and met her tongue with his own. He rubbed it against her in a haze of...well...he really didn't know what to call it...but he knew immediately that he loved it almost as much as he loved her.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed out. InuYasha hugged her tightly to him and began to rub her back. Kagome nuzzled her face into his nape and tried to regain control of her breathing. His hands moved from her back to her waist in a clockwise pattern.  
  
Finally, after they managed to relax enough, they raised their heads, looking into each other's eyes; amazing blue meeting warm amber.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." The smile that InuYasha fell in love with made its appearance again.  
  
"I love you, too, InuYasha."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet," a voice behind them cooed. They turned to find the starry eyed face of Rin as she clung to Sesshoumaru's arm. Sango was still having strange bits of laughter with Miroku's arm decorating her shoulders. Everyone else just beamed at them.  
  
But the caught couple didn't blush. They would never be embarrassed because of being seen kissing each other. Why should they?  
  
They were in love.  
  
They walked down the street to pick up Shippou like they always do...  
  
But today was not an ordinary day.  
  
As they made their approach to the center, they automatically took in the billowing, black buffs of smoke. The closer they came, the more they saw. And the more they saw, the more horrified they became.  
  
The center was on fire.  
  
The gang ran as fast as they could and looked around, desperate to find Shippou's face in the crowd of people that were trying to put out the fire. The fire department hadn't made it yet.  
  
Kagome saw Suki with her group of students and looked closely to see if Shippou was there. Not seeing him, she ran over to the other woman. No words were exchanged. Kagome didn't need to hear it. Everything was clearly explained in Suki's painful expression.  
  
Shippou wasn't there.  
  
He's still in the inferno that used to be a safe haven.  
  
Without a second thought, Kagome ran to a bucket of water that would have been used to douse the flames and poured it over her head, completely soaking her hair and clothes. She ran into the burning structure in search of her son. She'd be damned if she would stand by and watch the destruction of her little boy.  
  
"Kagome!!!" InuYasha screamed as he watched his girlfriend run into the flames. He tried to follow her but was being held back by Sesshoumaru and Miroku. He was thrashing wildly, desperate to reach his Kagome before she could get herself hurt.  
  
"InuYasha, you have to stay here. I know you want to but you can't go in there."  
  
"Listen to him brother. Think of what will happen if you don't get out in time. Do you really want to do that to our father?" InuYasha still struggled.  
  
"And what about her? What if she doesn't get out in time? What the hell will I do with myself if she dies? I don't even know if she's okay!" InuYasha felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Sango.  
  
"She's okay for now, InuYasha, but I need you to be quiet so I can tell if she'll stay that way." Instantly, he stilled but he stared apprehensively at the broken down door.  
  
Hot. It was very hot but Kagome refused to remove her jacket. It was the only thing that protected her arms from the flames. Everything was on fire. The chairs, the tables, and worst of all, the support beams. That greatly limited her time.  
  
"Shippou! Shippou!! Can you hear me?!!!"  
  
Her calls went unanswered. The roar of the fire was drowning out her screaming voice. It was too similar to the screaming that she could hear outside. If she wanted to get Shippou out of hear, she had to find him. To find him, she had to create a sound that was different from the noises outside but similar enough for Shippou to know it was her.  
  
That's when it hit her. Sure, it was something that would probably be pulled from a musical or a Disney story, but it might work.  
  
She sang. She moved down close to the ground, away from the smoke that polluted the air and she sang as best she could in this condition.  
  
"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of me,  
  
Too sharp to put back together.  
  
Too small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
If I try to touch her_"  
  
She could have sworn that she saw some movement in the corner. Inspired, she moved over to the source.  
  
"_And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more_"  
  
Kagome crawled. Closer and closer to her destination, the ever- rising hope that she had found her son swelled in her heart.  
  
"_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love_"  
  
Moving aside the debris, Kagome looked into a pair of forest green eyes. Shippou's eyes. Shippou threw his small arms around his mother, which she returned simultaneously. He was shaking with fear and crying tears of relief that he was no longer alone. Kagome kept on singing in the hopes of calming him down.  
  
"_So I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe now...  
  
Bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more_"  
  
Shippou calmed down some and let himself get wrapped in Kagome's jacket. It was wet but way better then the fire. Still staying low, Kagome tried to move back to the front door. Just as she was about to make through, a burning support beam fell in before it, blocking her quickest escape. Thinking quickly, she tucked Shippou closer to her, covering his mouth in the process, stood, and ran as fast as she could to the back of the establishment. There was a playground back there. So there had to be a back door. Right?  
  
Another support beam fell. It nearly hit her. This was not good. The place was falling apart. She and Shippou were still inside. She could only hope that they were somewhere near the exit from this hell. Gods, she prayed that they wouldn't die here. That Shippou wouldn't die here.  
  
Her prayers were answered when she found the door. The only problem was that the door had caught fire.  
  
The window. There was a window. Thank the gods that there was a window!  
  
Putting Shippou onto her back, she looked for something to protect her hand from the glass. Thanking the Gods again, she stomped out a small flame from a usable blanket that was for napping. Careful to wrap her hand completely, Kagome punched the window out, making sure Shippou wouldn't get hurt. She felt some of the shards from the glass graze into her hand but paid no heed. There would be no point to check her hand now if she wouldn't be alive later to worry about it. Kicking out the extra glass, Kagome moved Shippou to her front again to climb out.  
  
Even though they were literally out of the fire, that still didn't mean that they were safe. If the building collapsed, as Kagome had no doubts that it would, then they had better get as far as Kagome's legs could get them.  
  
They had gotten about thirty feet away when the building collapsed. Embers flew through the sky as the force caused Kagome to trip. She was too weak to stand having no adrenaline left. She moved just enough to see Shippou's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, surprised at the raspiness of her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," was his dazed reply. Kagome hugged him tightly, glad that they were relatively out of danger. Deeming it safe now that she aloud herself to hear the outside world, she slipped into the welcomed darkness, lulled there by the sounds of the fire trucks.  
  
"Can you get anything on her?" InuYasha asked again. One of the support beams had fallen in front of the door and he was know desperate for knowledge that his Kagome was alive.  
  
"I'm not sure InuYasha. She must be too busy for telepathy," Sango sighed. This was nerve-racking. The fire department was still not here, Kagome was still in there, and Shippou might still be lost.  
  
"I hope she's all right," Rin voiced with worry. It didn't matter that Kagome had been in life or death situations before; she could still die in there.  
  
Finally, the fire department came and by that time, everyone from school was watching or trying to help. Everyone immediately backed away to let the firemen do their job. Sango ran to one of them.  
  
"My sister and nephew are in there!" she screamed. The man nodded once and began to run to the front door. But before he could actually get in the building, it buckled and fell to the ground in a roar.  
  
"NOOOO!!! KAGOME!!!!!" InuYasha called out as if Kagome could hear him. He sunk down to his knees on the cold cement. Staring helplessly at the firemen as they put out the fire.  
  
When they managed to get it under control and gone, them and the gang searched for a hopefully alive and nearly well Kagome and Shippou. Turning over ashen tables, chairs, and shelves, they still found nothing of their loved ones.  
  
InuYasha moved through the remains of the daycare center, looking desperately for his girlfriend and her adopted son. That's when he saw it. Something was lying out in the field a bit away from the playground. Then he realized that it was moving. Running to it, he cried out in joy. He had found his lovely Kagome.  
  
She was curled protectively against an also unconscious Shippou. Ashes smudged her skin and the smell of smoke clung to her wet body. Tentatively, he brush away some of her damp hair from her face.  
  
"I...I found her!" he shouted out to everyone else. They, and the paramedics, came rushing over. And try as they might, they were unable to unclasp the grip Kagome had on Shippou.  
  
The paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth after he lifted her head a bit off the ground. Shippou was getting the same treatment.  
  
"They should go to the hospital until they wake up. And her hand should be looked at. That may need some stitching done," the woman diagnosed. They loaded the two onto the gurney and left for the hospital.  
  
Kagome awoke to the familiar feel of a mask on her face and a hospital bed on her back, or rather she was on it. And from the feel of it, Kagome could tell that she was on her side and Shippou was wrapped in her arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet the amber irises that she fell in love with. They shone with concern and relief.  
  
"You okay, Kag?" he asked softly. He held her left hand, squeezing it gently. She tried to move her right hand to find that she felt pain. Slowly, she shifted her hand to her line of vision and took in the gauze bandage. "You needed to get some stitches done to your hand. The doctors found some glass in it," InuYasha answered her unasked question. He moved in to hug her tightly and protectively. "Gods, Kagome, do you know how worried I was. I saw the building collapse and I thought you were still in there. Never do that to me again."  
  
Kagome nodded. She wanted to talk to him, tell him what happened, so she did. Moving aside the mask, she began to replay the events that happened to him.  
  
"A support beam...fell in front of the door. I...had to go to the back one...on fire too. Window...punched it...hand in blanket...climbed out. Ran...passed the play ground...BOOM...building...ground...passed out." Kagome concluded her slightly broken story. It was enough for InuYasha though. He actually understood it, much to his own surprise.  
  
"How'd you find him?" he questioned, indicating to the boy in her arms. Kagome looked down and smiled a bit.  
  
"Sang...he heard it."  
  
Shippou woke slowly to find that his mommy and the guy who he hoped to be his daddy were talking. And as it appeared to be, it was about the fire. InuYasha was commenting on something.  
  
"I'm not surprised. You have a great voice."  
  
'That's true' thought Shippou. Kagome was about to reply to that but InuYasha's father walked in. Dr. Teki looked at the trio in interest.  
  
"You know, that oxygen mask is there for a reason," InuTaisho remarked.  
  
"Oh, shut up," InuYasha chuckled slightly.  
  
"Well," he countered, "at least I know that you are my son."  
  
Kagome chuckled tiredly, pulling Shippou closer to her. They both fell asleep to the sounds of InuYasha and InuTaisho arguing.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
**A/N:** The song was Breathe No More by Evanescence. My muse is tired and so am I. Please review so I don't feel so alone. And I accept anonymous reviews. I think that those who don't write stories have some great ideas for others. So on that note, **REVIEW!**


	15. Walls

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I got sick, got better, went to Hershey Park (it rained and there were no more ponchos left. I was soaked for NINE HOURS!!!! AND IT WAS COLD!!!!), got sick again, and had a lot of work to do. I can't wait until school is out (June 21 can't come soon enough). Anyway, onto the reviews.  
  
**Punks-Rock:** I know that a lot of things happen to Kagome. It's sort of like a thing with me. Give her more trials, make her stronger. I don't know. But stuff will happen to other people too...eventually. Somehow, it all works out.  
  
**Brianna:** I know! Shippou is so cute. I was sort of bummed that I couldn't put in InuYasha's ears though. I love those ears. But I wanted him and everyone else to be human, yet I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the gold eyes and silver hair. On that note...GO ALBINOS!!  
  
**Inulover626:** I love Evanescence; they're my favorite band. I just love Amy Lee's voice. The dates were one of the funnest things I got to write.  
  
**Lil' Angel Aj:** If Kag did die (which I hope my muse won't allow), then my story might continue but it would lose a lot of my fans. I would never kill a character and not have some way of bringing them back (if it's a good guy).  
  
**Anubaka:** I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!!! Okay, got that out of my system. If I could hug you right now, I would. I swear, that was the longest review I ever got. And just to clear any misconceptions, I have never had any sexual experience unless you count my own doing. And I am sort of "perverted" too. That, and I think that nearly everything is sexy (that's like a term for cool for me or something. Get's sort of awkward when I say "My guitar is sexy") That also answers one of your other questions, I do play guitar. I used to play piano, clarinet, and for a very short time, bassoon (don't ask, please). And I don't read romance novels, but I have read tons of lemons. As for the colors, it is Kagome=dark green, Sango= Pink, Rin= Lavender, Kouga= Blue, Shippou= Orange, Kohaku= Sea-foam Green, Souta= Gray. And I'm only laughing because I'm happy.  
  
**moongoddess1989:** Yes, Britney Spears video. She even lost her Pepsi gig because she was smoking. (At least, that's what I heard)  
  
**xx Sky Song xx:** Thanks. I like your name.  
  
**kute-lido-azn:** To be completely honest, I have no idea how long this story will be. I never actually planned anything. Nor did I plan for this story to be so liked. Honestly, I thought I'd get at least three flames per chapter. And the new fic would be called "Bewitching Beauty" if I could ever finish the first chapter. Kirara will be coming in later. Some gave me an idea so I figure that I'd use that.  
  
**Sikaria:** That's a will do.  
  
**Chad's gurl:** Thanks, by the way...how _is_ Chad doing?  
  
**Serinitay:** All I can say is I hope you love this chappie too.  
  
**Kagome the gothic punk:** Thanks.  
  
**gothic inuyasha:** I update as soon as I can. Thanks for the review, they keep me going.  
  
**Starry22153:** It would really suck if someone got killed.  
  
**Meeko:** You really had me going there for a second. I thought one of my favorite reviewers hated me.  
  
**Foxylilraven:** You'll see who it was in his chapter. And I know that the website sort of went retarded. By the way, I'll send you back an e-mail soon. Bear with me, I sort of have a lot on my mind.  
  
**InuKag=Eternity:** I've been really busy too. I'll get to review you as soon as I can, I promise!  
  
**Kitsy:** I like cute...and drama...but cute is good.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I can't do it...it hurts to much to say...  
  
Muted Words

§Walls§  
  
-Saturday-  
  
A shadowed figure walked into the hospital unnoticed. He stalked to the control room. After doing his research, he knew that all of the hospital doors, with the exception of the patients rooms, were automatic. And he knew how to get them all to lock when he wanted them to. But he would wait, his presence unknown by everyone, until she was alone. He would finally get his revenge.  
  
InuYasha was putting on his coat to protect him from the rain. It started at about midnight. At the moment, it was about one in the morning. The doctors were forcing him to go home, much to his unhappiness. He wanted to stay with Kagome. However, there was no arguing with the doctors. InuYasha looked at Kagome. She seemed just as bummed about this as he was. Even Shippou was upset. He liked InuYasha ever since he didn't get yelled at for asking if his hair was naturally that color. He actually was pretty fun to be with to. He played video games when Kagome cooked so he would have something to do.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome, Shippou" InuYasha whispered as he kissed Kagome's forehead and gave them both a small hug. His father and Kagome's current doctor were standing in the doorway. InuTaisho said his goodbyes as well and the two left for home.  
  
The other doctor checked to make sure everything was in order and left them alone. Turning out the light, the doctor closed the door and walked out of that otherwise empty section of the hospital.  
  
That shadowed figure moved his fingers quickly over the keyboard, locking any door that would lead to her area of the building and have someone interfere with his plans. She was alone with the exception of the brat that lay by her side, but no matter. He would soon meet death eventually, and so would she.  
  
InuYasha made it home to find Miroku, Ginta and Hakakku with Sesshoumaru on the couch watching television.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked in slight shock. Ginta turned to answer him.  
  
"We wanted to know how Kagome and Shippou were doing."  
  
"On that note," Miroku continued, "how are they?" InuYasha took a seat next to Sesshoumaru and reclined back.  
  
"The worst part of it was her hand. The back door that she was going to go out of since the front door was blocked was on fire. She wrapped her hand in a blanket or something and punched out the glass of a nearby window. Other than that, they both just need to wear an oxygen mask to help clear the smoke from their lungs. They should be going home tomorrow," he relayed. Sango and the others were called around 12:30 and, apparently, Ayame was there as well. Probably so she would get the information as soon as possible.  
  
Without really thinking about it, InuYasha went to sleep, followed by everyone else. Sooner than he would have liked however, he was woken up, and by the one of the worst things that he had ever heard.  
  
She looked so innocent, lying there on the white-sheeted bed with the little boy snuggled comfortably at her side. The only thing that seemed to taint the otherwise perfect image was the fact that she was in a hospital, which meant that she had an IV feeding into her arm, a mask was giving her air and bandages protected her hand. But that didn't matter much. He could see what his brother saw in her now that she was in front of her. But his brother wasn't here because of her. She didn't disserve to live for what she did.  
  
He turned on the lights, in turn rousing her from her dream and into a nightmare that she wasn't prepared to deal with. There was some guy, one who definitely didn't work at the hospital, looking at her with some unidentifiable expression on. It was unnerving to see that look. As unidentifiable as it was, she had seen it before. Every time, she was left bleeding and broken.  
  
"So you're Kagome," the sinister man said from the shadows. "My brother was right, you are something special."  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. Shippou, who also woke when the lights were turned on, looked at the strange man in fear. There was nothing right about the look in his eyes.  
  
"Onigumo," he stated, "Naraku's brother." Onigumo smiled at the small amount of fear in her eyes. "And I know all about your past Miss Higurashi." He enjoyed the timid shiver that ran through her. "Leukemia at the tender age of eight. Two years of treatment that left you sick and weak. And then, six months after your suffering-"  
  
"Shut up," Kagome whispered, but her angered plead fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Your father and uncle die in an accident," he continued. "I bet that stung. I heard that you got most of your support from your father. He was so understanding of the hell you were put through just so you could live. And yet he's the one that died so early in life. I think that that was just selfish of you. He gave it everything he had to make it so you are alive and where are you when he dies? In bed, asleep, trying to recover while your own father was fighting for his life." Onigumo moved really close to her, their faces were only a few inches apart. "You don't disserve the life you have. You don't disserve to live." Kagome whimpered. Her father, Gods she missed him, he didn't disserve death, but that didn't mean that she didn't disserve the life she is still fighting to have. Her father would have wanted her to be happy. Onigumo continued.  
  
"And then the leukemia relapses. Another year and you're left weak and depressed. You were going to a psychiatrist and a physical therapist. Each were kind enough to give you needed medication and you go and have a seizure."  
  
"You know damned well that those two screwed up if you looked that close into my past."  
  
"And then you were faced with the challenge of your mother's new husband." Kagome visibly flinch. "I don't see why you hate Akira so much. He was a genius if you ask me. The way he came up with everything. Anticipating your family's actions. Setting up all those traps." He dragged his pointer finger along Kagome's right shoulder, along her scar. "And he even made it so that you would never forget him. Yes, he really was a genius." Onigumo's pale eyes darkened and he slapped her. "You little whore! You tempted him like you tempted my brother. You made it seem like he could have you and then you deny him."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kagome and Onigumo both turned to look at Shippou, the owner of the voice.  
  
"Don't talk that way about Mama. She did nothing wrong. She's the best person in the world." Onigumo picked Shippou up by his neck and made his way to the slightly opened window.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you, you know. If only your 'mama' didn't save you from my fire." Kagome ran to get to Shippou and fight away Onigumo.  
  
"You were the one that set the center on fire?" she asked while trying desperately to reach her son. If she could distract him long enough, she might make it in time.  
  
"Of course, I was hoping that you could die in it or at least this brat. Then you'd either be dead or you'd be wallowing in despair. Didn't you wonder why the sprinkler system didn't work? I shut them all down." Then he returned his attention back to Shippou. "You didn't die like you were supposed to before, I guess I'll have to make sure first hand that you don't get away again." With that, he threw open the window and tossed the struggling young boy outside the second story and to the faraway ground.  
  
What Onigumo didn't expect was that Kagome would throw herself out the window as well.  
  
This was the sight that InuYasha saw. Two of the people that he cared about were careening to the cement. The hospital called his father in for an emergency situation, this emergency situation. The doors that led to Kagome's section wouldn't open no matter what they did and they checked the control room to see what the problem was and they were met with a series of codes that were practically impossible to break. Then checked the security room where the monitors for various cameras were and saw a strange man go into her room. His dad told him and then everyone ran to the cars and sped here. Sango and the others were already there.  
  
Kagome caught Shippou's wrist with one hand and grabbed onto a flagpole with the other. She was just underneath the window by about three feet. She could hear Onigumo's cries of frustration. She looked to the ground to see InuYasha looking on in horror. He ran underneath them, as if hoping to catch them if they fall. Kagome soon felt a painful grip on the wrist of the hand that was attached to the pole. Looking up, she saw Onigumo trying pulling her up into the room. His anger reflected into his eyes. He didn't want her to die like that, he wanted to kill her himself. She couldn't let that happen to Shippou. Looking back down at InuYasha, Kagome whispered an apology to Shippou and let go of him. As she was being pulled up, Kagome saw InuYasha jump up a little and catch Shippou, just like she knew he would. The image of the two of them looking up at her was the last she could see before she was pulled up into the room and looked into the eyes of Onigumo.  
  
In a way, Kagome sort of felt...raped. In a matter of minutes, Onigumo managed to break every protective wall she worked hard to put up over the years. His pale eyes worked into a murderous look and he came closer. He backed her up against the wall and trailed his hands up body until he reached her neck, wrapping them there tightly. Kagome tried to fight back when she took notice of her own hands. Her left hand became red from when she grabbed onto the flagpole and her right was bleeding, the stitches ripping. She tried to kick him but she soon found that she couldn't swing her leg hard enough, his leg hardly even moved and it only proved to anger him more. He increased the pressure.  
  
InuYasha gave Shippou to Sango as he looked around for someway to get into the hospital and to Kagome. He saw a tree that was close to the pole that Kagome grabbed onto. It was his only chance.  
  
InuYasha climbed up the tree before anyone can stop him, no one will stop him this time. He balanced himself carefully on the limb that was closest to the flagpole and jumped. Making it to his destination, he looked into the window to find Kagome trying to kick herself free from a man who was choking the life from her. He couldn't stand to see it anymore.  
  
Jumping in the window, he went unnoticed by the guy but Kagome saw him. Her struggling ceased as her eyes locked with his. She reached her bloody hand up as if to touch his face, to see that he was real and not a mirage created by her oxygen-deprived brain. The guy seemed to take notice of her strange movement and turned around.  
  
Onigumo fell to the ground. His head was pounding. He turned up to see that guy from outside, the one who caught the brat, holding the bitch protectively, shielding her from his gaze. She looked up to his face.  
  
"InuYasha," she whispered.  
  
InuYasha? Wasn't that the bastard that was partially responsible for Naraku's capture? It was!  
  
InuYasha looked at the guy on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" he yelled. He was met with a defiant silence. "Who the hell are you? Why'd you attack Kagome? What the fuck did she do to you?" That got a reaction. The guy stood.  
  
"I'm Onigumo, Naraku's brother. That whore took him away from me; she ruined the good name of my family. She deserves to die!" InuYasha kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Your dumbass brother was the one who was responsible for all of that. Kagome did nothing wrong. She does NOT deserve to die. If anything, you deserve it," InuYasha yelled out. Kagome hugged him from behind, trying to get comfort from the heat he distributed.  
  
She was cold. It was painfully obvious of that for InuYasha. Onigumo stood up again. Using all of his strength, InuYasha punched Onigumo, who fell to the floor unconscious. Picking Kagome up bridal style he walked to the door that lead out of this hall, the one that was locked from the inside, the inside that he was on. Pushing the door open, InuYasha was swarmed with doctors who wanted to see how Kagome was doing. Kagome was shaking. He tried to stand her on her feet but she swayed. Picking her up again, InuYasha walked out to the only doctor that he trusted, his father.  
  
"Dad!" he called. That got Kagome's attention. She suddenly became aware that she was outside. Looking up, she saw her family, friends, and Dr. Teki running towards them. InuTaisho made it there first and tried to see how she was. "Is she going to be okay?" InuYasha asked in concern.  
  
"Yes, she'll be okay. I can fix her hands and right here where the IV needle was ripped out. Her neck seems just a little bruised and it would probably hurt a bit to talk. The only thing that is a bit more concerning is her breathing but all she needs is an oxygen mask for that," InuTaisho scrutinized. He looked into her slightly dazed eyes. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
Kagome's response was to snuggle closer to InuYasha. She didn't care where the hell she was, as long as InuYasha was there. Taking notice, InuTaisho gave her another alternative.  
  
"Or, you could come to my house and stay with InuYasha. Then I could keep a better eye on you if you have any problems." Kagome's eyes trailed to InuYasha and she nodded.  
  
Kagome sat on InuYasha's lap in the car with her head on his shoulder. The oxygen mask was in place. She raised her head slightly to see Rin sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap. Sango and Miroku were taking Shippou home with everyone else. Next to Kagome, Sango was the only one to get Shippou to calm down if the need be. Since Kagome thought it was best for Shippou to be home, Sango had to be there. Rin volunteered to go with them because she knew the equipment really well and could help Kagome with things like changing and bathing. They pulled up to the house and walked through the front door.  
  
InuYasha carried Kagome while Sesshoumaru and Rin followed closely behind. InuTaisho led the way and opened the door to reveal a bunch of servants that were anxiously awaiting their return. The wet group walked into the house and was immediately met with questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
InuTaisho held up a hand to silence the barrage of questions. InuYasha moved passed everyone slowly and headed up the stairs to his room, Rin and Sesshoumaru following quietly. Kagome peered over InuYasha's shoulder to see that every body was staring at her curiously. Two of the servants were following up after them, one that was short, fat, and a bit bald and the other sort of resembled a toad. InuTaisho turned to those who remained.  
  
"I want you to make our guests feel welcome. It's been a bit of a stressful night so get them anything that they need," he addressed.  
  
The servant that looked like a toad went up to Sesshoumaru while the balding one went to InuYasha.  
  
"Is there anything that you need, Lord InuYasha?" InuYasha turned to look at him, Kagome following his gaze. She was still a bit out of it.  
  
"Can you set up a warm bath for her, Myouga? She's kinda cold," he asked. The man named Myouga looked at Kagome for a second then turned towards InuYasha again.  
  
"Of course. If you don't mind me asking this, but what exactly is her name?" InuYasha smiled slightly.  
  
"Kagome." At the sound of her name, Kagome looked up at InuYasha. He looked at her in return smiled even more. Then he whispered as Myouga went to make the bath, "My Kagome."  
  
The bath was made and ready for...well...bathing. Rin helped to remove the annoying hospital gown and sit her in the tub. It really was warm, very soothing. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were looking around for some clothes that would for both girls. Everyone who was outside got soaked in the downpour of rain. When the bath would be done, Dr. Teki would re- stitch her hand. Rin started to wash Kagome, mindful of her privacy, as Kagome tried to get back to reality. This was all a tad bit much for her to take in. First she was at the hospital, sleeping, then she woke up to Mr. Hell, next she threw herself out the window, was choked, rescued, wet, dry, stared at, asked about, and now she was being bathed.  
  
Shaking her head a little, Kagome finally realized what was going on. It really was a lot for anyone, even her. She was in a bath, Rin was there, helping her.  
  
"Rin?" The girl in question looked up and smiled.  
  
"Glad to see you're back with us." Kagome smiled a bit too, that's when she noticed that she didn't have an oxygen mask.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?"  
  
"He and Sesshoumaru are looking for clothes we can wear. I'm willing to bet you don't want to wear that all night," Rin smiled, indicating to the white hospital gown that was strewn on the floor. Kagome nodded.  
  
A knock on the door brought their attention to it.  
  
"We found some of our clothes that might fit you two," Sesshoumaru's voice called from outside. Opening the door a little, Rin took the clothes inside and put them apart to see what was what. There were a white and black wife-beaters with red and light blue pants. "The white shirt and light blue pants are for you and the black shirt and red pants are for Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered her unasked question.  
  
Drying and getting into the clothes, Kagome sat on the toilet as Rin took a quick shower. When she was finished as well, she wrapped Kagome's left arm around her shoulders and started down the stairs to the kitchen where Dr. Teki was going to re-stitch Kagome's hand.  
  
The kitchen was big and white and they found the men sitting on an island in the middle of it all with some tea, or in InuTaisho's case, coffee. He had all that he needed and had an empty seat next to him for Kagome. Sitting down, Kagome put her hand to where he could work on it. InuYasha was on her other side, Sesshoumaru next to him and Rin next to him.  
  
"Now this may hurt a little," InuTaisho warned. Kagome just nodded and took a sip from her tea. It really didn't hurt much, just a small prickling sensation every now and then. After she was all stitched up, Kagome followed InuYasha up the stairs to his room to sleep. She never really got to take much notice to his room before.  
  
It was red. The walls were a dark red, the carpet darker, and the curtains were black, like the comforter but the sheets beneath that were crimson like the walls. Speaking of the walls. There was a marker on one of them. As it were, InuYasha was too impatient when it came to finding paper and a pen for writing songs. He just wrote stuff on the wall. There was a ton of things on there.  
  
InuYasha pulled the covers back and Kagome crawled in immediately, smiling when she felt InuYasha behind her. His arm wrapped around her waist. He smelled her hair and fell asleep.  
  
Turning over, Kagome was lulled to sleep by the thump-thump of her love's heart.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
**A/N:** Hope you liked it. It took me forever to do. By the way, and this is important:  
  
**I AM CHANGING INUYASHA'S BAND FROM THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS!! I'M SORRY BUT I JUST DON'T LISTEN TO THEM MUCH. THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN!! I'M LETTING YOU VOTE ON THE NEW BAND. WELL, I'M LETTING YOU EITHER AGREE WITH ME OR TRY TO MAKE ME GO WITH THE OTHER BAND.  
  
RIGHT NOW, I'M LEANING TOWARDS 'THE OFFSPRING' BECAUSE IT SEEMS MORE LIKE THE BAND THAT INUYASHA WOULD BE IN AND THE VOICES ARE CLOSER TO SEETHER'S LEAD SINGER AND I'M GOING TO WORK IN THEIR SONG "BROKEN" FEATURING AMY LEE. THAT AND I LISTEN TOO THE SONGS MORE OFTEN. ON THE OTHER HAND, I'M LETTING YOU TRY TO PERSWAID ME TO GO FOR 'YELLOWCARD'.  
  
JUST SEND A REVIEW WITH YOUR VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT THEM TO BE (AND WHY IF YOU WANT MORE WEIGHT TO GO FOR MY PROVERBIAL BALANCE).  
**  
Few, no more caps lock for me. Review so that I don't think that you are leaving me in the dust. I've felt that before (not with you guys) and it just sucks. See ya!


	16. Midnight

**A/N:** Damnit!! I'm so sorry that I have been late in updating. My keyboard died so I couldn't type. Anyway, onto the reviews.  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**Demon Lady of the Western Land:** I was thinking of doing that. But I still question my abilities. Your style is almost just like mine.  
  
**Yokakurama:** Thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry that I don't listen to Linkin' Park enough to use it as a band.  
  
**black rose:** Offspring it is then my dear black rose.  
  
**Chad's gurl:** In any way. But basically, was he massacred by fangirls who want to get a piece of his shirt yet.  
  
**Goth Musician:** Wouldn't that be cool. Anyway, Broken is one of my favorite songs. I love it.  
  
**DraGonMistress704:** I'm confuzzled...is this and insult or a compliment?  
  
**Mike: **MIKE!!! I've missed ya buddy! Glad that you're alive. Offspring, got it.  
  
**Punks-Rock:** I'm sorry to say that I can't do Bad Religion. Lots of people wanted to go for Offspring. But tell you what, I think of someway to fit in one of their songs in. Promise.  
  
**Starry22153:** If I could have, I would have. But the voices are just too different. I'm trying to create a consistent sound. It's a good thing that you like the Offspring.  
  
**gothic inuyasha:** well, that eliminates the All-American Rejects.  
  
**SCARYREVIEWERGIRL:** It's a good thing that you'll still read my story if the people choose the Offspring. I'd hate to lose a reviewer with a name like that.  
  
**Heather ((bean)):** Thank you, I tried to keep it somewhat consistent with the show. Like the injuries and pasts (more so with Shippou's though).  
  
**Lil' Angel Aj:** That is sexy. Very sexy!  
  
**Kagome M.K:** thanks.  
  
**Meeko:** sings Have I told. You lately. That I love you?  
  
**Kitsy:** Ocean Avenue is a good song but I must go with the majority. Now I feel guilty.  
  
**Foxylilraven:** Thanks sis. I sent you an e-mail.  
  
**moongoddess1989:** I know. They do sound more InuYasha-ish.  
  
**Anubaka:** Hopefully the suspense didn't kill you. I also must apologize for being brief. It's 3:48 in the morning.  
  
**randomgemini07:** I've heard of them but I don't own the cd.  
  
**Inulover626:** I listen to them more too. I tried to add more humor in this chapter though.  
  
**kute-lido-azn:** Where are you from? I'm too tired to tell what my other fic is but...ah never mind. Just read the bottom A/N.  
  
**Black-Nights-Angel:** I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Computer problems suck.  
  
**Disclaimer:** read the others.  
  
Muted Words  
  
§Midnight§  
  
-Saturday-  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night. Desperate for more sleep, she curled up to InuYasha's peaceful form, drawing on his scent, like that of the woods after a spring rain, and warmth to lull her there. Her efforts, however, proved to be futile. She turned so that her back faced his chest, testing the theory that a new position will bring the desired results.  
  
It hadn't.  
  
Sighing, Kagome moved to go to the kitchen or something. Gently sliding out of InuYasha's arm, she stood and almost immediately regretted it. Her head seemed to have suddenly lost the weight of its brain because it suddenly seemed light. The feeling she received left her dizzy and struggling to stand. She contemplated waking InuYasha and immediately decided against it. He just looked so peaceful there, almost like a little child. Usually, he sort of had a scowl of some kind. Of course, it vanished when he looked at her. But she could tell why he had it.  
  
The past holds such pain for the both of them. InuYasha's mother was murdered, him injured in the process. Kagome hadn't realized it until she thought about it, but her and InuYasha had a lot in common. Both suffered in childhood. Both lost a parent (Kagome losing both). Both had fatal injuries before. Both loved music and were good at it. Hell, they were both the younger of twins. They could relate to each other.  
  
But Kagome knew that InuYasha was tired. He had stayed up most of the night to be with her and keep her company until he went home at one. Onigumo attacked her thirty minutes later. She fell out of the window, or rather she jumped, fifteen minutes after that. It took about ten minutes to get to the hospital from the Teki home. If her calculations were correct, that left a grand total of twenty-five minutes. No, she wouldn't, couldn't, wake him up. After all that he had done for her, she had to let him get some form of reward. Steadying herself, she wobbled to the door and opened it slowly, thankful that it didn't squeak and awake the sleeping albino.  
  
The halls lights were dimmed but not too dark, it was possible to still see normal features if there was a person close by. In fact, that was exactly what happened.  
  
Myouga, as InuYasha called him, was coming up the steps to make sure that the bathroom that was used before was in order. On his way, he noticed a young woman almost fall down the stairs. It didn't take him much time to realize that she was one of the guests, InuYasha's girlfriend. Being the gentleman that he was, Myouga ran up to her and supported her a bit.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you shouldn't be moving around," he scolded lightly. Kagome looked closely at the old man.  
  
"Lady...Kagome?" she asked curiously. Myouga chuckled slightly.  
  
"You're InuYasha's girlfriend. You should be treated with respect just for that fact," he chortled good-naturedly. Kagome giggled slightly as well. One time, while InuYasha and her were at dinner one night, they told each other their dating history, or lack there of. Neither of them were able to get a single date in throughout adolescence, which really shocked, and relieved, both of them. InuYasha couldn't believe that Kagome never had a boyfriend. She was so beautiful. How could no one want to date her? That was basically the same story for Kagome to InuYasha; except for him it would be a girlfriend. He was one of the hottest things she's ever seen, besides the sun, of course. Then again, she was starting to question that. "Where were you heading to Lady Kagome?"  
  
"I was going to go to the kitchen or something. I think that eating should help this dizzy feeling," she analyzed. Myouga, who started to lead Kagome down the stairs, paused his actions and looked at her in curious concern.  
  
"You're feeling dizzy?" he questioned. Kagome looked at him for a second.  
  
"Just a little bit. Besides, if it gets really bad, then there is a doctor in the house," she responded with a small laugh. Myouga joined her as he continued his way to the kitchen. Once there, he sat her at a stool by the island and headed to the refrigerator. Myouga looked through it and then realized something.  
  
"You never told me what you wanted," he stated. It was true. Kagome smiled and shook her head a little.  
  
"That's right. Is there a possibility that I could have a small salad or something? I don't know why, but I have a craving for oil and vinegar," she requested. Myouga searched for a bit until he came to what he was looking for.  
  
"Would this do?" he asked while holding up a bag of pre-made salad that looked fresh. Kagome nodded, relieved that Myouga didn't have to make her a salad from scratch. That's why her house doesn't have any servants. She always felt guilty about making them work for her. If he didn't have the bag, she probably would have changed her suggestion.  
  
Myouga poured some of the food into a medium-sized bowl and looked for the oil and vinegar. Finding them in a cabinet, he poured equal amounts of each into the dish. Picking it up, he brought it over to the table that Kagome was situated at and got her a fork.  
  
Kagome attacked the salad with remarkable grace. Myouga had to admit, InuYasha really hit the nail on the head with her. She seemed to be the perfect match for him. His musing about what their kids might look like was interrupted by a presence at the doorway.  
  
"Hey cuz, what're you doing up?" Rin asked, followed by Sesshoumaru. They both looked, and sounded, like they just woke up. Their hair was tousled slightly and Rin was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Sesshoumaru scratched the back of his neck and took a seat beside Kagome. He looked to her, to her salad, then to Myouga, and then slumped face down onto the cool countertop. Rin suppressed a giggle and hugged him from behind. "Thanks for taking me down here." Sesshoumaru lifted his head and nodded before turning to Kagome.  
  
"Speaking of taking, where is my brother?" Kagome looked to her salad then turned back to look at him.  
  
"I couldn't wake him up, I didn't want to. He looked too cute. I couldn't bear the thought," she reminisced. Rin smiled, giggling lightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked indifferent.  
  
"Whatcha eating?" Rin asked in a playful tone while stroking Sesshoumaru's hair fondly. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Food," she responded in the same tone. Rin's smile only grew, happy that she had someone to joke with.  
  
"What kinda food?"  
  
"A salad."  
  
"What kinda salad?"  
  
"A pre-made, sold in a bag but still good with oil and vinegar salad." Rin's look became curious.  
  
"Oh...can I have some?" Kagome turned to look at Myouga.  
  
"I don't know. Can she Myouga?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head once again off the island and shook his head.  
  
"Don't bother Myouga. Jaken can do it." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru in question.  
  
"Whose Jaken?" she interrogated.  
  
"His jackass servant who doesn't like me at all," stated a voice from behind her. Jumping a bit at the new and unexpected sound, Kagome looked up and saw, in all his sleepy glory, InuYasha. "Why aren't you in bed, Kagome?" Kagome quirked her head to the side.  
  
"I was hungry," she stated, pointing to the nearly finished salad that decorated the bowl. InuYasha walked up and sat on Kagome's other side.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" he continued with the interrogation. However, Kagome was spared from having to say anything.  
  
"Because, dear brother, apparently, you are...cute...when you sleep," Sesshoumaru answered with a hint of a smirk on his face. Kagome smiled innocently as her eyes went skyward. Rin giggled and hid her face in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. InuYasha blushed slightly and looked up to see Kagome's salad bowl.  
  
"Why didn't you eat your carrots?" InuYasha asked curiously. Kagome looked down too.  
  
"I just don't feel like eating them," she reasoned.  
  
"But they're good for your eyes. Have you ever seen a rabbit with glasses?" Kagome was thoughtful for a second.  
  
"Have you ever seen the Energizer Bunny?" she responded in challenge. Rin shot up and started to jump around.  
  
"BUNNY!!!" She began a conga line, a solitary conga line, while singing to the beat "En-er-gi-zer-Bun-ny". Kagome and InuYasha were shaking with ill-suppressed laughter. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the enthusiastic girl pulled him to his feet and forced him to join in. Although, admittedly, he just had his hands on Rin's shoulder, following her, and lazily kicked the air to whichever side he was supposed to.  
  
"Well, if I knew that there was a party going on down here, I would have dressed in better clothes," chuckled InuTaisho.  
  
"My apologies, Dr. Teki," Kagome began, "I suppose your invitation was lost in the mail. Of course you're invited. After all, it is your house." InuTaisho sat down across from Kagome.  
  
"Now really Kagome, you don't have to call me Dr. Teki," InuTaisho smiled. Rin and Kagome gave him curious looks.  
  
"What do we call you then?" Rin asked, stopping her little conga line for Sesshoumaru's sake. The older man looked solicitous for a moment.  
  
"You can call me what you like. InuTaisho, Sho, Inu...though if I'm correct in saying, that's InuYasha's, if you want to, you can even call me Dad," he pondered.  
  
"Dad?" they both questioned at the same time.  
  
"If you want," he repeated, hoping that they would say yes. He had always wanted a girl; not that he didn't love his boys. But he wanted something that could possibly calm down everything and yet make everything seem worth living for like his late wife could.  
  
"It's been a long time since I ever got to say that," Kagome whispered more to herself then anyone else. Rin nodded in agreement from Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"Or," InuTaisho laughed a bit, "you could call me that after you two marry my sons. I'll expect that then." Kagome and Rin chuckled. Kagome looked up into InuTaisho's eyes and smiled.  
  
"It would be nice to have some sort of father again...Dad," she stated for Rin and herself, testing out the name that surprisingly felt sort of right. Rin hopped out of Sesshoumaru's lap and ran to InuTaisho, giving him a bear hug.  
  
"DADDY!!!"

* * *

InuYasha led Kagome to his room once more. He pulled away the covers and waited for her to get inside. Taking the hint, Kagome laid down on her back, a small frown on her face. Noticing this, InuYasha sat by her side.  
  
"You okay, Kag?" he asked concerned. Kagome continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"I...don't know. It's been a strange past twenty-four hours. We sing, we make-out, there's a fire, I go inside, I run away, I wake up in a hospital, I see you, you are forced to leave, Onigumo calls me a whore, I jump out a window-"  
  
"That bastard called you a whore?!!" he raged. Kagome continued on as though she hadn't heard him, her voice still dazed.  
  
"-I dropped Shippou, you caught him like I knew you would, Onigumo pulled me back inside, choked me, you jump in and save me, you get me away, you take me here, I take a bath, I get sleep, I wake up, I have a salad, Rin does the Energizer Bunny conga, Sesshoumaru joins the Energizer Bunny conga, I get another dad, I tell you this, and you are still furious that Onigumo called me a whore," Kagome concluded.  
  
"Why would that bastard call you a whore?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm. Kagome moved her eyes from the ceiling to the clock. It was 3:49 am.  
  
"He said that I tempted Akira like I tempted Naraku, then denied them both," Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes. "I didn't want that, I didn't want them! I never tried to tempt anyone. I never wanted anyone but you. Akira was my stepfather! Naraku was...well...I don't really know what Naraku was but I certainly didn't want it. Onigumo knew everything about my past. Stuff that I never wanted to have to hear from someone else, a stranger nonetheless, was all being told to me in the point of view from one of my attackers. That I was selfish for my life when my Papa died, that I was ungrateful for the medicine from that shrink and the physical therapist, that I was a tease, a whore! Is that really how people think? That I would actually want to be nearly killed or raped?" Kagome was breathing heavily but no tears fell down her face. Why wasn't she crying?  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha hugged her close to him, stroking her hair. "No one who knows the true story, who would not look for a stupid revenge would think that you wanted to anything that happened you. I know that you would never want that and I know that you're not a tease, or a whore. But I am not everybody. I can't speak for others. They speak for themselves. Most of them agree with me. Most of them see the truth. But there are some, there are those people who would see things differently. But those people are looking for an excuse to make you look like the bad guy. They're blinded by something, probably hatred or jealousy, and can't see how much you don't like the major events of your past and they're the ones who will turn you against yourself. You know that you did nothing wrong. Really, that's all that matters."  
  
Kagome hugged him to her tighter, pressing her face into his neck. In return, InuYasha placed chaste kisses along her own neck, trying his damnedest to make her go to sleep. His wish was granted when her breathing evened out. Silently, InuYasha crawled in beside her, holding her close.  
  
"I will protect you, I promise."

* * *

-Monday-  
  
Keade agreed to watch Shippou until her lunch since she had no clients. She also set up a time midway through fifth period for meeting with the principal to discuss the problem at hand.  
  
Kagome was playing the keyboards, Stairway to Heaven to be exact, when this announcement came over the intercom for only the music room.  
  
"Excuse me, is Kagome Higurashi there?" came the feminine voice of the secretary. The teacher confirmed her presence. "Can she come to the main office? Her...uhh...son is here."  
  
Silence ran through the room. Even the teacher was too stunned to speak. Noticing the sudden hush, Kagome walked to the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," she told the intercom and she exited the room.  
  
Kagome moved through the halls with practiced guidance and made it to the main office to see Shippou sitting there on the couch.  
  
"Mommy!!!" he exclaimed, letting himself be picked up by the young woman. Keade came to stand and smiled and her.  
  
"Kagome, it's nice to see you are strong enough to pick Shippou up, child. Come on, your principal awaits ye," Keade spoke; her one eye gave a sparkle of amusement. The other was hidden behind a patch. She told Kagome that she lost it when she was boating with her Girl Scout troop, when a girl that she really didn't like 'accidentally' caught her eye with the end of her hook and cast away, ripping part of the eye to be baited to the hungry little fishies. Kagome cringes every time she recalls that story.  
  
Stepping into the doorway of the Mr. Mori's office, Kagome took a seat with Shippou in her lap, having refused to be let go of, and Keade sat to her left. Mr. Mori sat behind his desk and offered some coffee to Keade and cookies to Shippou and Kagome.  
  
Shippou just took the plate.  
  
"Now we are here to talk about Shippou, is that right?" Mr. Mori asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"The daycare center that Kagome left young Shippou at was burned down on Friday, as I'm sure you know," Keade explained. "Due to this recent event and the fact that the nearest daycare center is way off in the distance, the boy has nowhere to go while Kagome is in school. Now, Kagome tried to convince me that she could be home schooled but I disagree. Kagome loves school here and there is a alternate solution to this problem." Mr. Mori looked curious.  
  
"How?" Kagome decided to answer.  
  
"By letting him stay here, possibly in the guidance office. Keade doesn't like the idea of me home schooling myself and going an hour away to get to the other center would call for two hours earlier for me to wake up. I would be waking up at 4:30 in the morning, Shippou as well." Keade cut in.  
  
"If you have looked closely into Kagome's medical records, Kagome has a rather...fragile system due to past inconveniences. If she should choose to go to that center, then the fatigue could cause black-outs or even heart attacks. Not to mention the effect it would have on Shippou. He's a growing boy and he needs his sleep."  
  
"Mr. Mori," Kagome begged, "If I knew that this could be solved with a more practical method then believe me, I would go for that, but the fact is that this is the best option. I know that this is a lot to ask of you, and I know that it really isn't fair but please understand. That center was something that was necessary for me to keep things in balance." Kagome looked down at the floor to her right. "When Onigumo burned that place down, he made sure that he ruined something in my life if I didn't die."  
  
"Onigumo?" Mr. Mori inquired.  
  
"Naraku's older brother. He set the center on fire to get his 'revenge' on Kagome, by either taking away Shippou or lose her own life. It's not known to the public that the center was set on fire rather then just caught on fire," Keade answered.  
  
"May I ask the relationship between Kagome and Shippou? Is he really Kagome's son?" Mr. Mori asked.  
  
"Kagome adopted Shippou after finding him out on the streets in winter. His birthparents died by electrocution and his godmother abandoned him. So yes, in a sense, Shippou is Kagome's son," the elder responded with sympathy. Kagome, who took the plate away from Shippou so he wouldn't spoil his lunch, looked up to Mr. Mori.  
  
"So, will you watch him for me?" It only took the principal a moments hesitation before answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
**A/N: This is important too. I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to Tennessee. But I don't think that it's fair to just come back and update one chapter but I also don't think that it's fair for me to type two chapters and not have good reason why. Therefore, I pronounce...a deal. If I get 50 or more reviews, I'll update the two chapters I have yet to write. If, by some miracle, I get over 100 reviews, I throw on top of that the new release (that sounds so professional) of my work in progress (meaning that I haven't finished the first chapter yet) fanfic, "Bewitching Beauty". If not, then you guys get one chapter and have to wait for a while till you get to see my newest fic. It's your decision. Just remember what you want. And my muse came up with this deal, so yell at her if you hate me now. **


	17. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N:=ducks flying objects= I'M SORRY!!!! I swear that I didn't mean for it to take so long to get this chapter out. I'm also sorry that I can't respond to the reviews this chapter but I promise to do so next chapter. I'm Editing my other chapters for the indent thing so they should be changed with the next update.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I do own something in this chapter. The poem "The Storm" is completely and utterly my own. If you want to use it _ever, _you must ask me for permission or else I sue you. For the things that I don't own, look at the other chapters. The idea is pretty clear.**

Muted Words

§Mirror, Mirror§

-Monday-

"Now," Mr. Mori began, "seeing as we were unprepared for Shippou today, he will have to stay with you, Kagome. We'll be more prepared tomorrow for his visit, and much looking forward to it." The small group was heading out the door of the office and into the waiting area.

"Of course, Mr. Mori, I didn't expect you to actually be ready for him today," Kagome agreed. She put Shippou onto the ground but held onto his hand to make sure that he didn't wander. His big green eyes showed his excitement. The secretaries and other female employees all gave him a big smile, which he returned. He was just so...cute!

"If anyone should give you a hard time, anyone at all, you can come down here and I'll talk to them," Mr. Mori reaffirmed. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Even if it's a teacher?" she asked curiously, thinking of Ms. Urasuea. The principal noticed her look and could guess at what...er...who she had on her mind.

"Especially if it's a teacher. Shippou is your guest. Guests are allowed in this school. Therefore, Shippou is allowed," the older man reasoned. A secretary was filling out a neon green, rectangular sticker that she would have given to any guest. However, not every guest got a cute little smiley face on the top right hand corner.

"There you go Shippou," the young lady said while placing the sticker on his chest, opposite of his heart.

"Thank you, mam," he replied politely like he was told to do. The secretary "awwwed" at Shippou's sweetness, resisting the urge to hug him until his eyes bugged out.

"Just drop him off here when you walk in tomorrow, Kagome," the principal instructed.

"Thank you, Mr. Mori. Have a nice day," Kagome called while leading Shippou out into the hall to say goodbye to Keade. They saw her by the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall casually and smiling when she saw them. "Thanks, Keade, I had no idea what to do."

"Don't worry about it, child. You have had enough to deal with last weekend. It was the least I could do for my favorite group of children," she admonished gently. "Now hurry, it's almost lunch."

"Good bye, Keade," Kagome bid.

"Bye-bye, Grammy," Shippou yelled as he followed Kagome through the halls. Keade waved and walked out the door. Shippou turned to look at his mother. "Mama, where are we going?" Still walking at a slow pace, Kagome looked down at Shippou and smiled warmly.

"We're going to the cafeteria," she answered as warm as her smile. Shippou smiled widely, happy that he got to spend more time with Kagome.

"What's a ca-fe-teer-ee-a?" he asked, sounding out the word slowly.

"A cafeteria is like a big dining room for all of the students to use. It's really big and has lots of tables and chairs. We're going to be sitting with my friends." Kagome stopped walking and knelt down to Shippou's level. "Listen Shippou, if someone here says something mean, I don't want you to take it seriously."

"Why would someone say something mean, Mama?" he asked. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Some people don't like me," she replied simply. Shippou quirked his head to the side, a trait that he picked up from Kagome and Rin.

"Why would they not like you, Mama?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure, jealously?" Kagome pondered, mimicking Shippou's action. "C'mon, let's go eat." She began to walk again, Shippou following.

They made it to the cafeteria and waited for the lines to open. It technically _was _still fifth period, even though there was only about a minute left. Shippou was so excited that he was jumping a little.

Kagome laughed good-naturedly and picked him up, balancing him on the left side of her hip. The bell for the end of fifth period tolled and the doors were opened by one of the lunch ladies. Kagome liked this one; she was always very nice to her.

"Hello, Kagome. Who do you have there?" she asked, pointing to Shippou who was trying to see inside. Kagome began to walk in.

"This is Shippou, he's going to be staying at the school until they can rebuild the daycare center or find a new place. Though, he'll mostly stay in the office, I think," Kagome explained. Shippou was looking at the juice dispenser with interest.

"Mama, what's that?" he wondered, pointing to the object of his intrigue. Before Kagome could reply, the other lunch lady, one that Kagome didn't really care for, gasped.

"Mama?! You're a mother?" she shrieked, shaking an accusing finger at her. In retaliation, Kagome held Shippou closer to her so that his head was lying against her shoulder. Taking notice of her actions, the lunch lady continued. "But he looks like he's four?"

"He is four, turning five in January," Kagome replied calmly. The other lunch lady looked shocked.

"How old are you?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Seventeen going on twenty eight," Kagome joked. The lunch lady did the math.

"That means that you were twelve to thirteen when you had him!" Before Kagome could counter, someone did that for her.

"She adopted him you hag," came the irritated voice of InuYasha. He walked up behind Kagome, put a kiss on her cheek, and went to get his lunch. Kagome, noticing that there was nothing left to say, went in line after InuYasha, put Shippou down, and ordered two lunches. Shippou stayed close to Kagome and InuYasha while they were getting their drinks. Kagome turned to Shippou.

"What would you like to drink, Shippou?" she asked, picking him up again to see the selection. Shippou's eyes lit up.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Kagome nodded and grabbed one and put it on his tray. Carrying the trays with the grace of a waitress, she paid for her and Shippou's meals and began her way to the table. Sitting down where she usually does, she sat Shippou on top of the one that was Sango usually sat in. Speaking of Sango, the older twin sat down next to her nephew and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Shippou!" she exclaimed, happy to see him. The young boy immediately returned the hug.

"Auntie Sango!" he returned. When they let go, Shippou turned to the table only to discover that he didn't reach. He wasn't exactly tall, to put it lightly. But what he lacked in stature, he gained in talent. Shippou was quite the little trickster. His favorite was creating a blue fire that doesn't burn. Illusions were his specialty. Turning to Kagome, he tugged on her sleeve. "Mama?" Kagome looked down and laughed lightly.

"Sango, did you pick up my backpack?" she asked. Sango nodded and picked it up. Kagome moved Shippou to her lap as Sango placed the bag on his chair. Shippou was placed on top of it and smiled as he looked around the table. Sango and Miroku were arguing about groping. Apparently, Miroku thought that it was all right to do it in a public setting.

Sango didn't.

Hakakku and Ginta were talking about salt. Ginta was trying to tell Hakakku that salt was made of chlorine and sodium, a poison and something that explodes when it gets wet. Hakakku was wondering why it didn't explode when you add it to soup. Kouga and Ayame were talking about what they should do for their next date. InuYasha was eating with a passion. Kagome was holding her chicken patty but wasn't eating it, too busy thinking about something. Rin and Sesshoumaru weren't there yet, probably getting their food in the lunch...

"SHIPPOU!!!"

Scratch that. Here they come now.

Rin ran up and gave Shippou a hug and a kiss after putting her tray down. Shippou smiled.

"Hiya Auntie Rin!" After hugging him again, Rin took her seat in between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Sesshoumaru sat next to InuYasha and began to eat his own meal with a little more restraint then his younger brother.

Shippou began to eat his own meal of chicken patty and fries while taking the occasional sip of chocolate milk. Looking at his mother, he realized that she still hadn't began to eat, just staring at her bun as though she didn't really see it. What was she thinking about?

"Are you not hungry, Mama?" he assumed. His voice seemed to snap her out of her reverie. Gasping slightly, Kagome turned to Shippou and smiled.

"I am. I guess I just got lost in thought," she answered, taking a bite out of her food.

All was peaceful in the large cafeteria...for about five seconds...

"So the rumors are true? Kagome Higurashi has a son!" a shrill sounded through the entire room. Everything froze. No one moved with the exception of Kikyou and her group, InuYasha's table, and some other people who are trying to get a good view. Kikyou's group was sauntering over with a sickening amount of overconfidence. Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and stood. Shippou looked on in confusion, turning to his mama for guidance. Looking down, Kagome sighed again and knelt before him, kissing his cheek.

"This is one of those people that don't like me and say stupid things, Shippou. She goes out of her way to try and hurt me," she explained, moving closer to his ear, Kagome whispered, "Don't fall for her lies. I love you like my own flesh and blood. Be strong." Shippou looked up to her startling blue-green eyes.

"Like you?" Kagome smiled and turned to face Kikyou.

"Hello Kikyou, how are you doing? Did you manage well in your last class? I hope you were able to keep up well. I know how you hate being bested," Kagome said in a calm tone that made it seem like she didn't just throw out an insult. Kikyou glared.

"I managed just fine thank you," she grinded out. Kagome smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear it. It wouldn't be good if you did badly. Now would it?" she continued calmly, looking at Kikyou's arm. It had pen drawing on it. "But I can see that you were well entertained."

"That's an interesting comment coming from someone with no artistic talent," Kikyou shot back. Kagome chuckled.

"Well, ink drawing never really struck my fancy so I guess you're right there. I'm much more of a visionary. I see things in my mind but I never really could draw it out. That's why I write it out. I'm much better with words then I am with paint. Music is a great outlet for all of my emotions. In fact, I always feel better that I let out my soul through something constructive then doing something wasteful like holding petty arguments with people, especially if I'm jealous. Jealousy makes for ugliness," Kagome admitted. Kikyou glared.

"That's funny. I didn't know that you had emotions." Kagome chuckled.

"Everyone had emotions Kikyou, even Sesshoumaru. It's just that we have better control over them then you do. That's the difference between us. I control myself to a point where I couldn't care less about you're insults to me while you get so angry that you lose complete focus on what's important and instead go for trying to banter me into the submission that you once had over this place. Don't you get it? I don't care about the reputation. I care about the people. I told you before. I'll help anyone who needs it, even if it's you," Kagome smirked. Kikyou stepped closer.

"I remember that day fine. I was having fun and you interrupted it. You said that-"

"And then I literally kicked you into the dumpster. My memory is fine, though I'm amazed at your powers of recall. So, if this lovely trip down memory lane is finished-"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your son. Well, to be honest, I wanted to talk to _InuYasha _about your son," she corrected herself. Turning to InuYasha, who glared menacingly at her, she continued. "What do you think of the fact that your sweet, innocent Kagome has a child? Are you jealous?" InuYasha stood.

"No."

"Angry?"

"Why should I be?"

"Betrayed, perhaps?" InuYasha sighed.

"Again, why should I be?" Kikyou opened her mouth only to be interrupted by Kagome.

"I think that Kikyou is assuming that Shippou...umm...what's that term?...oh yeah...that Shippou burst from my loins in a torrent of unimaginable pain. Or childbirth, simply put. As worldly as she is, she doesn't seem to know about adoption. I think, in her own special way, she was trying to accuse me of sleeping around, InuYasha," Kagome stated, hitting the nail on the head. Of course, if she did have a hammer, she certainly wouldn't waste her time hitting the head of a _nail_. Shippou chose to comment.

"That's stupid though, Mama. I mean it's obvious that she's jealous of you. I'm a kid and I can realize that. But I don't understand why that would make her want to make you out as the bad guy here. You saved my life after my godmother left me on the streets alone. I would have frozen to death if you hadn't come by. You're an angel to me, my guardian angel," Shippou testified. The students looked to Shippou and then to Kagome, unconsciously, their respect for her grew. She really did help anyone who needed it. Well, almost everyone's respect for her grew.

"So," Kikyou turned over to Shippou and getting into position to slap him, "no one wanted you? Poor little wretch. I bet that stu-"

Before Kikyou could even finish, her head hit the hard tile of the cafeteria, the air forced from her lungs by an amazingly powerful influence. The entire room was deadly still. There was no way that what just happened transpired. There was no way that the emotion in Kagome's eyes was actually there while her face seemingly drained of feeling. Kikyou looked up into her ever-calm Kagome's eyes and shivered at what she saw.

Anger.

Kagome was raging at what Kikyou had said to Shippou, at what she had the gall to try and do. She couldn't help it, it was a motherly instinct to protect your young and she did just that. Shippou didn't deserve that kind of treatment. It was instinct to kick her in the stomach. Kagome could feel her own lungs constricting tightly. She got herself too worked up in her anger and now she was suffering for it. Her head began to feel light; she could feel the darkness edging at her brain. Determined to try and let herself calm down, Kagome took a deep breath in grabbed Kikyou by the collar, pulling her into a standing position. Behind her, the entire table stood, Koharu running from the table that she usually sat at to come and see if she was needed in any way. Sango took a step towards Kagome.

Are you okay? Before Kagome replied, she focused her attentions on Kikyou.

"If you dare try to hurt him, mentally, physically, emotionally, anyway at all, I won't go easy on you like I did just now," she warned, letting go of Kikyou's collar. Though, to be truthful, it was rather pointless to waste energy of picking Kikyou up on Kagome's part. Despite the fact that it was a nice thing to do, as they passed, Rin and Ayame pushed her back onto the ground.

Kagome ran out into the hallway, trying to gain her breath. Kagome decided to answer her sister's earlier question.

Shit, Sango. I can barely breathe.

As soon as the thought had been sent, Sango flew out of the doorway and guided Kagome as she began her fall to the ground. Rin and Kouga kneeled beside her, Rin checking Kagome's eyes while Kouga was checking pulse. The rest of the gang watched worriedly as they worked. Sango, even as she tried to keep Kagome awake, was thinking of a place to go. The nurse's office wasn't that good of an option, she'd blow it all out of proportion. The girl's room was nixed because Kikyou probably went to one of them to recuperate and she didn't know which one. Besides, the smell alone will make Kagome lose all consciousness she is holding on to. The hallway kind of...well...sucks. Where to go?

"Pick her up, we're going to Mr. Tachi's office."

The bell rang for the end of school. Rushing to her locker, Kagome got the books that she needed, which was basically History because Urasuea was the only one bitchy enough to give homework directly from the textbook, while trying to fight the hunger pains in her stomach, she didn't get to have enough to eat at lunch (with the thinking, the angering, and the ass kicking) and now she was regretting the thinking part (who would honestly regret the ass kicking?). Shippou stood by her side, holding onto the chain that was dangling from the side of her pants so he didn't get lost.

Urasuea, Kagome noticed, seemed to be holding her tongue about Shippou. Kagome thought that Mr. Mori had something to do with it. Mr. Tachi didn't make her take Gym today. He was very understanding of what had happened. He was one of the few people who knew every aspect of their past. He was a good friend with the Higurashi fathers when they were alive. He's known the Higurashi children since birth. He was there while Kagome went through Chemotherapy, comforting the struggling family while one of their members was fighting death. He was there when the elder men of the family died, mourning with them. He tried to help Kagome defeat depression and then with rebuilding strength in her body. Unfortunately, he had to move away for a job opportunity, this job actually. Mr. Tachi had her lie down on the bench while the rest of the Higurashi's tried to get her situated so she didn't pass out like she wanted to. It would be so much easier than fighting. Mr. Tachi even gave them all the passes for study hall so they wouldn't be marked as late when Kagome was well enough.

But now it was the end of the day. She could finally get home, eat, finish homework, and sleep.

"It seems you have finally awoken, my dear Kagome," a sickeningly husky, rough voice sneered above her. Opening her eyes fully, she was able to focus on the man before her. His dull black hair was too short to even put in a ponytail. His gray eyes held traces of malice and lust, never a good combination. His body was almost bare, only adorned in a pair of blood stained, blue and white striped boxers. But his hands, those hands were tainted crimson, never bothering to clean off the blood from his crimes.

Kagome couldn't speak, the pain in her shoulder to intense to even form a groan of discomfort. However, the man before had qualms about that.

"Now, now Kagome, your, father Akira wants to hear you scream," he taunted, digging one of his thumbs into her wound, drawing out his desired reaction.

-Tuesday-

Kagome woke up panting. The sheets pooled at her waist, exposing her sweating, bared chest to the frigid night air that wafted into the room through her opened window. Clapping twice, the light on her bedside table lit up, proffering a warm glow to illuminate the area enough for her to see. Kagome, after slipping on the dark green robe that was hanging on one of the posts of her bed, moved over to a closet, looking for something of her mother's in one of the boxes to sooth her.

Opening a box, Kagome found a mirror, one that was given to her by Akira. The government officials must have packed this box; Kagome would have never kept the reflective glass. For an instant, she saw the face of her stepfather and punched the mirror in the center, thus braking glass along with the skin on her hand. Breathing heavily, Kagome looked into the broken glass, facing her broken reflection and letting it wash over her. Before she could even move to clean up, the door opened.

Sango looked down at her sister staring hurtfully at a cracked mirror. Finishing the tie of her pink robe, she moved closer to Kagome to get a better idea of what happened. Kagome turned to her twin and smiled humorlessly, showing off her cut hand.

"Nightmares are strange, they make people do funny things in reality," she stated, picking up the mirror and throwing it out into the garbage in the corner near the desk. Sango watched Kagome as she gazed at her hand, the blood running down her arm.

"Let's get that cleaned up, Kagome," she suggested, taking Kagome's good hand. Kagome nodded and followed Sango as she led her to the main bathroom. Sitting her little sister on the toilet (with the seat down), Sango went into the closet to gather up the hydrogen peroxide and a few cotton balls. She knelt before Kagome and soaked one of the cotton balls with the anti-bacterial and began to cleanse the wound.

"I could do that myself, you know," Kagome stated. Sango continued to work.

"I know, but I want to do this. Let me be the older sister," she retorted. Kagome smirked.

"Fine, I'll let you be the older sister." Sango mimicked Kagome's grin.

"Good. Now tell me why exactly you felt the need to destroy a mirror?" Kagome chuckled.

"I told you, nightmares make people do funny things." Sango looked curious.

"And which nightmare was it this time? The one with the monkey and the checkerboard?"

"Nah, that one was last week, and he still beat me. This one was of Akira. And just so you know, he gave that mirror to me. I swear that I saw his reflection in it. I think that's enough of an incentive to hit it to a messy oblivion," Kagome reasoned. Sango examined the cleaned cut.

"It's not that bad actually, the cut I mean. You don't even need a Band-Aid. Now, care to go to sleep?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Not in particular. I feel more like writing a song. Rin's had a beat for the drums that we haven't used yet. I think I could fit something to that." The two sisters left the bathroom and went to where they usually sleep.

Kagome didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night. She stayed up and wrote her song and than sat down on the threshold of the small patio attached to her room, thinking. About her past, her trials, her failures, her wins, and what she had and how much she cherished that. These possessions that decorated her room held, by no means, any sentimental value. The government paid almost all of it for their "compensation". The only things of material worth that she possessed in her room were the pictures she had hidden away from sight in her closet. Pictures of the more trying events of her past, childhood pictures of when Sango and she sat in the tub, splashing, and glaring at the suds from the baby shampoo, of other times when Kagome had to wear a hat to conceal her baldness, one of the older Higurashi men's funeral (Kagome adorned a veiled black hat since, at the time, her hair was only about a centimeter long), her mother's copy of the news clipping depicting the medical malpractice case with the actual picture (Kagome had taken the picture out for the one she carried around with her, it was a horrible experience and she didn't like to look at the picture), some more pictures of before Akira, no pictures of Akira, one more of the elder female Higurashi, a few of when she found Shippou and his health improvement, and the last one was of the house that they resided in now with them standing before it.

Great, with just the thought of those pictures, she wanted to get away. The thing was, she couldn't just up and leave very far. It was a school day after all. No, she had to go somewhere close by but still away. She needed to see her parents.

After all, the graveyard is just past the wooded area of her house.

Dressing into a dark red, long-sleeved shirt (it was November and it was cold), and a full-length, black denim skirt with knee-high black, lace up boots, Kagome checked the clock. It was five in the morning, enough time to go and come back in time to get the others awake and out for school. The sky was light enough to see outside without a flashlight. Going through the back door in the kitchen, Kagome walked past the Goshinboku and into the woods, the path already beaten. Walking for about eight minutes, Kagome came to the edge of the trail. The graveyard was small, peaceful. There was a pond filled with koi fish and all of the graves were facing it in a circle. Automatically, Kagome moved to the first row where she knew her parents graves were. Kneeling before all four of the graves of that generation of Higurashi, along with the plaque in the center of the two middle graves, she read the quotes that, together, formed a meaningful poem that always offered comfort to her.

"_Walking down the street at night_

_And the hail pounds on my face_

_The street lamps offer meager light_

_A shelter from the darkest place." _Her mother.

"_Everywhere the darkness roams_

_And no light can seem to find_

_Through the streets or in the home_

_Can leave a passer blind."_ Her father.

"_Even though that prospects meek_

_As the ice wraps around my heart_

_I still walk on but since I'm weak_

_Each numb step rips me apart." _Her uncle.

"_The wind is ringing in my ears_

_While I travel down the street_

_Silently flowing are the tears_

_Slowly sliding in retreat." _Her aunt.

"_The hail comes even harder now_

_And the sky remains deep indigo_

_But amazingly I am, some how_

_Still protected by the street lamp's glow._

_This storm just doesn't want to calm_

_Yet I'm hopeful to see the dawn_

_The choice is lying in my palm_

_Defiantly, I still walk on." _The plaque.

Kagome basked before their graves, relishing in the calm atmosphere. Before she knew it, she had to go home. Standing up, she said a prayer and left.

Sango woke up early, too early. Something just wouldn't let her get to sleep again. Not that she was tired anymore. Thankfully, she was able to get enough rest because she turned in early. She just didn't like waking up near the beginning hours of daylight.

The sound of a door opening and the shake from it closing alerted Sango that someone either came in or left to go out. Sounds from the kitchen told that someone took the former. Dressing quickly in a black shirt and hot pink pants, Sango tiptoed down the stairs and peered into the kitchen.

"Do you always spy on people in the kitchen early in the morning, Sango?" Kagome asked, not bothering to look up from the bacon she was about to cook. The sound of sizzling reached the older sister's ear.

"Of course," Sango smiled as she walked into the kitchen, "but we all have our strange hobbies. Mine just so happens to be stalking." Kagome chuckled.

"Which is ironic because mine is sneaking off, oh sister of the womb. Should I throw on some more bacon? The others shouldn't be up for another hour and a half. It could be our little secret." Sango giggled as well while going to the refrigerator for some eggs.

"Kouga's gonna be so pissed at us if he finds out we had bacon. You know how much he loves that stuff." Kagome smirked.

"How can I forget? He took a whole plate to himself one time." She paused. "Then again, maybe we should, just to see what his reaction would be."

The eggs and bacon were leisurely devoured by Sango and Kagome. When they finished, they washed the dishes and moved into the living room to watch some television. At quarter to seven, Rin walked down the stairs, fully clothed and looking for breakfast. She paused at the living room doorway.

"Okay, I can understand Kagome being up this early but _Sango_ awake now is almost too much to believe," Rin looked at the two skeptically. "Am I dreaming? Is this some sort of Alternate Universe of our true selves? Or at least of Sango?" A pillow came her way.

"Damn it Rin! Shut up!" Sango glared with a smile on her face and reached for another pillow. Rin, who caught the flying projectile, laughed and shook her head.

"Oh yeah, that's Sango." Rin managed to move before the next fluffy accessory hit her full in the face. When Rin came back in the living room, muffin in hand, she sat next to Kagome and looked at them slightly bewildered. "Do I smell bacon?"

The two looked back guiltily.

"It's your turn to wake him up!" Sango exclaimed.

"I don't want to wake him up! You wake him up!" Rin countered.

"We'll wake him up!" Souta chimed. Kohaku nodded his head, looking to the ice box and grinning. Sango and Rin turned to them.

"No!" The two boys looked sort of put out. Kagome sighed, removing Shippou from her lap.

"I'll wake him," she groaned and left before her family could protest.

As always, it was Kouga that was the last one to wake up.

Making her way up the stairs, Kagome turned at his door and opened it. From the way he was moving in his bed, she guessed that Kouga was having a bad dream. Slowly, Kagome walked over and shook his shoulders lightly, hoping to bring him peacefully out of slumber. However, she got the adverse effect. Kouga shot up immediately, still in a somewhat sleepish state where he had no idea as to what he was doing in reality and shouted, "NO MORE YANKY MY WANKY!"

Kagome sat on the ground where she was flung when Kouga shot up looking dumbstruck. Kouga slouched from his stiff position and turned to the baffled young woman. He watched as her confounded expression changed to that of humor and she started to laugh on the floor of his slightly dirty room.

Kagome eventually began to roll around and tears were appearing in her blue-green eyes. When she could finally breathe right again, she managed to speak.

"You really should cut down on watching Sixteen Candles so much," she said; laugh still slightly present in her tone. "Get ready. We have school." She left to tell everyone down stairs what happened.

All the way to school, Kagome, Sango, and Rin kept bursting out in laughter randomly. Shippou was completely clueless. Kouga's cheeks turned a light shade of pink whenever the girls had one of their fits.

Earlier in the morning, he managed to get them to promise not to tell anyone at school of the little outburst, but that would do no good if they continued laughing like this.

After Shippou was dropped off into the guidance office (where the secretaries smiled brightly at them), the four made their way to their locker and got the things that they'd need and went to Lit class where they met everyone else.

Kagome walked up to InuYasha, kissed him after putting down her bag, and promptly sat on his lap. She got a good look into his eyes and frowned and the dark circles underneath.

"Tired, Inu?" she asked softly. He smirked half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Urasuea's essay took me forever. I just don't get her. She wants us to write an essay with no grammar mistakes but she doesn't want us to type it on the computer or fix it with Whiteout. It took forever to spell everything right," he justifiably complained. The old teacher said that if she saw any Whiteout she'd toss the paper and give it a zero.

"I just typed it first and then wrote it out," Kagome replied sympathetically. InuYasha hugged her close to him.

"I did too but I still wasted ten pages on the final," he sighed, breathing in the scent of her hair to calm him down. It always smelled like kiwi yet the rest of her gave off the aroma of cucumber-melon. Together, it was very soothing for him.

Rin sat by Sesshoumaru trying to fight away the giggle attempting to break free but one look at Kouga talking to Ayame shattered her resolve. To deafen the sound a bit, she raised her hand to her mouth but the sound carried.

At the sound of Rin's giggling, Kagome and Sango, who was fighting off Miroku's wandering hands, joined her with a little more self-control over the volume. Before anyone could ask questions to the random act, Kouga sighed loudly.

"Oh honestly, it's not that funny," he said exasperated. Rin looked at him funny, still laughing.

"Yes it is," she snorted. Ayame cocked her head to the side.

"What's so funny?" Kouga seemed suddenly flustered.

"You wouldn't want to know," he rushed. Now Sango snorted.

"Yes she would." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me," she said, eager to hear. Kouga put his head down.

"Forget it." Kagome chuckled even more.

"I know I won't."

"I expect that you all did you're homework last night," Ms. Urasuea snapped. Simultaneously, the class took out the said assignment, some sending menacing glares towards the teacher.

Kagome was exhausted. She was running off of three, maybe four hours of sleep and the teachers were really pushing hard. All she wanted to do was sleep. InuYasha's thoughts were along the same line but he got five and a half of sleep so he was holding up better. Still, it didn't lengthen his intention span any.

InuYasha's eyes traveled from the rambling teacher to his girlfriend. He could tell she was tired because of the circles under her eyes and that she was trying to resist the pull of slumber. He talked to Sango after the first time Kagome practically fell asleep standing up and she said that it's never good when Kag was overtired. She said that if her body wanted rest then it would take it no matter what. So, of course, InuYasha kept his eyes on her just in case. Now, it seemed that everything was catching up to her.

Kagome's eyes were trying to close and she was breathing slower then usual, like she was already asleep. It worried him but he knew that trying to talk to her now would be a mistake. Urasuea would jump at the chance to get them in trouble. His gaze floated passed Kagome and onto Sango. She was looking at her older sister in concern, her eyes narrowing in anxious scrutiny. Deciding to risk it, she passed a note over to their table. Kagome ignored it, still staring into space. InuYasha opened it and realized that it was addressed to him the whole time.

_InuYasha,_

_She's not responding to me at all. I think we should get her out of here and down to the nurses' office. Nod if you agree._

_Sango_

InuYasha took one look at Kagome's silent struggling and nodded to Sango. She immediately raised her hand.

Ticked that her lesson was interrupted, Urasuea glared at the offender. "What?" she semi yelled. Sango ignored the tone.

"Kagome isn't feeling right. InuYasha and I want to take her to the nurses' office. We need a pass." It wasn't a question. Urasuea knew that. She spared a glance at Kagome and noticed the strangely far away look.

"I see no reason for her to leave," she challenged. Sango stood with InuYasha and guided Kagome into an upright position.

"Are you insane? Of course there's wrong. She's completely unresponsive." This was true. Kagome didn't even respond to InuYasha and Sango's help and remained fairly limp, leaving them to support her. Ms. Urasuea raised a brow.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary," she said in a final tone. As though to defy her statement, Kagome fainted into InuYasha. He sighed.

"Can we go now?"

§§§§§§§§§§§

**A/N: There. What ya think? I sort of like it. I hope you did too. If your wondering, i got about 42 reviews for the thing. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that many. I was just trying to get a grip on how many people read this story but I didn't want to make it seem like I'm trying to get reviews for my own selfish need. Anyway, review if you think it was good. If you hated it, don't insult me or else you will get a tongue lashing. Send constructive critisism so I know what to change for next time. Ciao my friends!**


	18. Crushed

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait. First my laptop's powercord snaps when I already had a little less than halfway done but like what I did so much that I couldn't bare to even write it from memory and mess it up. Then, when I get it back, something...really bad happens with a close friend of mine (I think I might have mentioned this in one of my previous A/Ns but I really don't want to get into the details) so I'm too emotionally distraught to write much. But I'm here now and I feel really horrible that I took so fucking long to get this chapter out (a whopping 7,106 words I might add).**

**Reviews (I'm going to be doing something different with this. I'll mention everyone who reviewed but I won't give full out replies to them unless a question is asked. I'm extremely grateful for everything but it takes too long to give everyone a personal thank you, even though I love you all the same. If a name is mentioned twice in this one, then they reviewed for both chapters and I didn't realize that I put them twice):**

**I love: ****Goth Musician, Kitsy (I'll see if I can at least fit in the song), kute-lido-azn, Lil' Angel Aj, Meeko, some1, randomgemini, moongoddess1989 (Moonbabe1989), Nightmargirl"M", anubaka, Reiki Haruno (I can feel the specialness rolling off me), black rose, dOrKdIxY, Panther, InuJinx, Punks-Rock, Inulover4ever, Inuyasha-Freak15, aznchicki, inuchanluver, goth-inu-girl (I've seen the movie), jen, Starry22153, Joanna, blah, People-People-People-People-4, Lil-Derrty, Silent Fairy, huh, brittnib691, DarkDemoness, Inuyasha-Freak15, Kitz the Kitsune, Kagome M.K, yhwyw, Raining Moon, Joey, yasha21, Purple Cherry Blossom, Chez, iLvsimplepln2, Starry22153, angel, oOHottieOo, Sakurascent, anubaka, an angel's heart, Miss Kagosha, Love-Inuyasha, LiLdEmOnGaNgStEr (still in love with the name), inulova4lyfe, ImpulsiveXdreams, Brittany, HanyouKagome962, RogueSummersLover, babygirl20008, Venusaria**

**DraGonMistress704: You! Update! (Isn't that so hypocritical? Oh, and _now_ who has the more successful story? Give you a hint, it's not me)**

**Mike: Yes, I can sing, though only in the shower...**

**Suikotsu-nYo-sama: Of course I'm putting them in. Definitely, Suikostu (who do think one of Miroku's club bouncers are gonna be?)**

**E girl: Honestly, I have no idea.**

**evil essie pixie: the songs are either Evanescence, Offspring, or what ever the hell else I feel like putting in. If I do own something, the disclaimer, if it isn't as halfassed as it usually is, would say it.**

**xdabubblez08: Long reviews are some of my favorites. And I give you full permission to print out this story if you have enough paper to do so (as long as you don't take it as your work, but I doubt you would do that if you have the decency to ask my permission). It's 150 pages, give or take in Verdana size 9.**

**Foxylilraven: ... Ahh, we e-mail each other anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Are you even reading these things anymore?**

Muted Words

§Crushed§

-Tuesday-

Kagome seemed to be waking up in gradation. She first felt the gentle warmth on her left palm, indicating that someone was probably holding her hand. She also knew that she was lying on something soft, yet slightly cold, and that it was vibrating...or something was making it quiver as it was. She guessed, purely by the fact that she was starting to hear things, that somebody was pacing, not really caring to keep it quiet. Voices were making their way to ears, but they were strangely detached, probably because she had hitherto not opened her eyes.

"_Why the hell was Kagome so tired?"_ The voice was coming from her left, opposite of the pacing. It was masculine and held a rich sort of quality, though it was slightly distorted by anger, making it seem higher pitched then it really was. _"I know that it can't be the same reason I am because Kagome is too good at Writing and History to screw up as many times as I did."_

"_I told you that she gets this way when she's too tired and her body craves rest," _sighed the other voice. It was feminine and smooth but sounded slightly exasperated. _"If she can't give it the sleep it wants, then it will take it from her. The result is what you're holding on to."_ Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that the keeper of the female voice gestured to her prone figure. She, herself, struggled to remember what had led her to whatever she was lying on. The last thing she could recall was walking into History class.

"_That's not what I meant and you know it!"_ the male voice accused in a menacing whisper. _"I understand entirely WHAT happened. I just want to know WHY it did. Are you going to tell me that?"_ He seemed somewhat desperate. The female sighed again, her indicator of surrendering.

"_Last night, Kagome had a...nightmare, if you will. She couldn't get back to sleep and I'm guessing she was up most of the time. I had hoped that she fell asleep again but...well...I'm pretty sure she didn't want to face her subconscious."_ There was the sound of a chair's hind legs screeching, then a plopping noise, and the strange bed (or was it a couch of some sort, the material underneath her felt like faux leather) sank a little with added weight. Judging by the muffed quality of her voice as she spoke her next words, Kagome assumed that the woman put her head in her arms on the bed-thingy. _"There are times when I forget the things that she's been through. Her memories bother her enough when she's awake, I wish they didn't have to haunt her dreams, too." _At this, Kagome opened her eyes.

The shapes above her were blurred and misted. She blinked, trying to clear the fog over her eyes. After a few moments, Kagome could tell where she was and who was talking. The nurse's office had a white and blue theme. The walls were coated in a white paint and littered with health posters, the one above her was of skin poisoning from too much sun exposure. There were curtains hanging around the "beds" in a deep shade of blue, offering privacy to the occupants if they wish it so. Her curtain was open, probably due to the fact that they were alone in the office. InuYasha was holding her left hand and looking pointedly at Sango, who was on Kagome's right with her head in her arms. They didn't seem to notice her arrival into consciousness.

"Did she have a dream about," InuYasha paused, searching for what term to use, "_him_?" There was no need to say the name, they both knew who he was talking about. Before Sango could open her mouth to reply, Kagome did so for her.

"Yeah," she whispered, staring at the white ceiling. The two bodies beside her jumped.

"When did you wake up, Kag?" InuYasha asked. Kagome closed her eyes again.

"I'm not too sure. What time is it now?" she answered, looking for a clock, not willing to let her left hand leave InuYasha's to check her watch. InuYasha smirked.

"And that's gonna tell you when you when you woke up?" he asked playfully, smirk still glued. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, but I still want to know what class we're supposed to be in," she reasoned tiredly. She was blinking frequently, trying to ignore the burning in her eyelids. InuYasha looked at his watch.

"We should be in Gym," Sango answered for him. Kagome looked around the room meticulously. Someone was missing.

"Where's Shippou?" she questioned, still looking. Sango put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, he doesn't even know that you're here," she consoled. Confusion fell onto the younger sister's face.

"Why?" Sango blinked, as though the answer was obvious.

"So he wouldn't be worried," she stated slowly, wondering why her sister didn't get this. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

"Sango, could I see him?" Sango nodded.

§

Shippou had been less than happy to hear that he had been out of the loop. If it weren't for Kagome's presence, he would probably have had a tantrum. But afterwards just settled for snuggling into his mother's warm embrace.

InuYasha smirked at the memory of the young boy's face as he debated which emotion he should display. It was a conflict of anger and sadness.

Yelling in triumph, he slammed down the pen in his hand as he finished the last of the questions for Literacy. That was it. He had finally finished his homework! _"Now to go to sleep!" _he thought, joyously jumping into the bed, which looked way more comfortable to his rest deprived mind than he could ever remember it being. Sighing in comfort, InuYasha let himself fall asleep.

"INUYASHA, YOU NEED TO GO TO THE STORE! WE'RE OUT OF MILK!" someone boomed from outside his closed door. InuYasha almost screamed in frustration, but, biting his tongue, managed to turn it into a growl. Running to the door, he twisted the knob and was met with one of the butlers. The man on the other side looked astounded.

"I want to sleep," he whispered venomously. "I _need_ to sleep." The butler began to back away, trying not to lose it entirely and run off or wet his pants. Then again, it might be too late for the latter.

"B-b-but InuYa-ya-yasha, sir, your father r-requested for you to get the milk," he tried to explain. InuYasha just glared.

"Why can't Sesshoumaru get it?" he asked in the same tone. The butler was trying desperately not to lose control of his bladder.

"Sesshoumaru is wrapped up in his studies," he managed to say, proud of the fact that he managed to not stutter. InuYasha inhaled deeply through his nostrils.

"Fine," he grounded out, grabbing his coat and keys, slamming the front door on his way out of the house. The butler sighed and went the opposite way. He needed to change his pants.

§

"Thank you, sir. Come again," the cashier called merrily as InuYasha walked out of the store. He rolled his eyes and sent a half-hearted wave behind him with the hand that wasn't occupied with the milk. He walked to his dark blue SUV and put the milk in the passenger seat, yawning as he buckled his seatbelt.

The car revved up and started smoothly. Pulling out of the parking lot, InuYasha started up the highway and back home. He yawned again, exhausted from the amount of sleep he's been running off of.

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the slumber away from his eyes. The radio volume was raised in an attempt to wake him up. The road was beginning to double, making it nearly impossible to tell where the real lines were actually painted. The music was fading. The lights were dimmed.

InuYasha fell asleep.

§

"Kagome! Come on, Kagome! You have to wake up!"

Kagome groaned. "What is it?" She looked up into Souta's eyes. Confusion befell her. "Souta, what's the matter?" Words were utterly failing her brother. It made her panic more at the frantic look in his eyes, as though he were prepared before to tell her something but when she opened her eyes, he lost his courage. "Souta, what's the matter?" she repeated slowly, hopefully coaxing him into what he needed to say.

"InuYasha...he's been in a car accident."

The words hung in the air, choking Kagome like a noose. She raised tearful eyes to her younger brother, begging for him to be lying. The shaking of his form was testament to the reality of his declaration.

"No," she whispered, breathing deeply. "No...this can't...NO!" She sprung from her bed, wrenched open the door and began down the stairs. In her rush, she fell, tumbling down to the bottom. The crash brought everyone else to the foyer from the kitchen. Collective cries of her name were sounded but she ignored them, as well as the pain coming from her wrist, and stumbled herself out the door and to her Honda. Quickly turning on the engine, she pulled out of the driveway and headed straight to the hospital.

The Powers that Be were on her side, allowing her to speed along the road and not get into any trouble with the police or crash into anyone else. She pulled into the hospital. When she made it into a parking spot, she sprinted into the building heading to the front desk.

"Where's InuYasha Teki?" she panted leaning heavily against the high table. The receptionist raised a brow but then turned back to her computer.

"What's your name miss?" the woman asked, typing lightly. Kagome shook her head a little.

"Kagome Higurashi," she rushed. The woman continued typing.

"What is your relation to Mr. Teki?" Kagome blinked.

"I'm his girlfriend," Kagome stated slowly, thinking that she was missing something.

"I'm sorry Miss Higurashi but only family may see him at the moment, please sit in the waiting room," The receptionist ordered. Kagome almost fell over.

"What?!" The receptionist sighed.

"You are not a direct relative of InuYasha Teki. You need to go to the waiting room." Kagome, too stunned to even speak, turned and took a seat in the room that was indicated. The chair was stiff and uncomfortable, and the pithy scent of alcohol and other medications was over-powering her senses.

She couldn't help but be panicked. It was like déjà vu. She was asleep when the drunk driver hit her father and uncle. Imagine waking up to hear that someone who she loved was in an accident again.

That was the other thing that shocked her. She had grown so...dependent on him. No one has ever been able to do this, get so far into her skin that she felt so weak and vulnerable when something was wrong.

Is this what InuYasha felt whenever something happened to her?

"Kagome, there you are," a voice called. She looked up to find InuTaisho running up to her in his day clothes. He took a good look at her. "By the Gods, what the hell happened to your wrist?"

The outside of her wrist turned a livid blue/purple with blotches of sickening yellow for show. It stretched from halfway up her hand to a third down her forearm, swelling it. Kagome had hardly even noticed it until now. The pain that she ignored came to her attention very quickly.

"I fell," she whispered quietly.

"You fell?" InuTaisho asked dumbstruck. Kagome chuckled slightly and scratched the back of her head with her uninjured left hand.

"Yeah...down a flight of stairs." Remembrance of the fact that she fell brought her back to why she did so in the first place. Tears formed in her light blue-green eyes. "How's InuYasha? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Kagome, relax. My son is too stubborn and, dare I say, too stupid to let himself get into any serious trouble," InuTaisho soothed, wiping away the tears.

"He would definitely take offense to that...if he were awake, I mean." Kagome gasped and turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. She stood and went to hug him.

"How is he? What Dad told me was crap," she said, gripping him tightly. He returned the gesture slowly, trying to look at her injured wrist. It appeared desperately painful but he's seen Kagome with a knife in her shoulder and still able to stand and shoot a bow so she must be fairly immune. He decided that if he wanted her wrist checked out, then he would have to sooth her worries.

"InuYasha is fine. The seatbelt bruised him from impact and he banged his head nicely, enough to give him a very slight concussion. He probably wouldn't have been knocked unconscious if he hadn't been so tired...stupid git," Sesshoumaru tried to soothe. He took a side-glance of the bruised appendage. "You should get that looked at, you know." Kagome leaned back, eyes widening.

"But what about..." she began, only to be cut off.

"InuYasha wouldn't want you to be hurt on his account," Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome flinched slightly but curled back into the brotherly form.

"You speak as though he's passed on," she murmured, shivering vaguely, tears renewing in her eyes.

"Your right, it did," Sesshoumaru agreed, smirking. "How about this? The stubborn blockhead **is going to** yell at me until Dumbo flew me to Paraguay if I didn't get this looked at. Better?" Kagome chuckled.

"Dumbo flew me to Paraguay?" she quoted, chuckling even more.

"Really?" someone asked from behind her. "Why does no one _tell _me these things anymore?" Rin mock cried and turned her shoulder away in false forlorn. Kagome, who had jumped and turned around from Sesshoumaru at the unexpected resonance, turned her head slightly towards him, supposedly in an inconspicuous manner.

"You realize that your girlfriend is crazy, right?" Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't have to tell me that. _I _was the one who did the Energizer Bunny Conga not too long ago." Kagome smirked.

"And you were very graceful at that, might I add." Sesshoumaru sighed again but proffered a smile grin as his precious Rin flew into his arms.

"Shut up, Kagome." Kagome walked to Sango, who was waiting by the entrance for Miroku to grace them with his presence.

"What took you so long?" she asked, obviously talking of the extended amount of time it took for them to make to the hospital. Sango snorted.

"Well, you see, sister dear, it usually does take longer to get here when following the rules of the road, those of which you seem to have become deaf to in the last hour," she said in a joking sort of voice before her eyes became more serious, as well as her voice tone. "So how is he?"

"Concussion and bruising where the seatbelt was but it could have been much worse." Kagome spoke softly, turning her head to the side, looking at a stain of blood left on the white linoleum, silently praying that it wasn't InuYasha's. "Sango, I was scared. Déjà vu, ya know?" Sango nodded in sympathy.

"I can't imagine how I'd feel if something like this happened with me and Miroku," she commented, still looking out the door for her boyfriend. It would take him a while longer because he had to pick up Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku since they all live relatively close. Sango took a careful glance at Kagome, glaring at the wicked bruise on her wrist. "So that's where I was getting it from," she said, grasping her corresponding limb. "You should get it looked at, you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know, everyone else has told me the same," she sighed. "I swear, the next time I hear that I'm gonna run around this place naked." Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw a certain pervert walking through the door with a smug grin on his face.

"Is that a promise?" Miroku asked, biting his lip in anticipation. "You should really get that looked at."

The slap resonated through the entire building.

"Sango," Miroku whimpered from the floor, staring at his girlfriend, the one who slapped him. "I don't even know what she needs to have checked out!" he tried to defend himself, unwittingly digging his grave deeper.

"So you just wanted to see Kagome naked?" Sango growled. Kagome left the two to argue. It was a normal occurrence.

§

After all the pestering, Kagome got her wrist checked out, grumbling obscenities all along the way (InuYasha was starting to rub off on her). She was finally aloud to see InuYasha, who looked as if he had only missed maybe a few days. The left side of his head had a nice egg on it from when his head hit the car doorframe after being catapulted back by the airbag. She also saw the ragged bruise of the seatbelt, spreading from his left shoulder to his right hip like a sash, when the doctor removed the electrodes from his chest, which had allowed the heart monitor to do its job.

Speaking of bruises, Kagome had managed, in her escapade down the main stairwell, to sprain her wrist. Out of all of it though, she was mostly bummed by the fact that she wasn't allowed to play piano for a few weeks.

Currently, she was sitting in the chair beside InuYasha's bed...sleeping, arms between her legs under the bed and head resting on top it. Gods, how did her sleeping schedule get so screwed up? Oh yeah, nightmares. Kagome had before deduced that either her right hand was a masochist or her left hand was the lucky one.

Kagome was brought out of her slumber by feather light strokes going through her raven hair. The contact shocked her into starting in her seat, thus whacking her left hand into the sharp underside of bed frame.

"Well," she groaned, staring at her left hand frustrated, "so much for you being the "lucky hand". I guess that leaves option B: my right hand is a masochist. I should get a rubber band." A deep chuckling came from her left.

"What good would a rubber band do?" it asked. Kagome was still glaring at her left hand.

"So I could wear it as a bracelet and when it feels the urge," she began to look up, "I could simply snap it instead...of...of..." Kagome fell silent when her eyes met with a honeyed amber iris. "InuYasha? When did you wake up?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"I'm not sure. What time is it now?" InuYasha countered, re-feeding Kagome her own words from earlier in the day. Kagome recognized it and raised a brow.

"I'm amazed that you can remember that with your _concussion_," she said, telling him one of his injuries. He seemed fairly surprised.

"Is that why I feel sorta high right now?" Kagome snorted lightly and turned her head away, bangs shielding her eyes from view.

"Maybe, could be the pain-killers for your bruises. Seatbelts tend to do that, leave bruises when they really have to be used," she sniffed. InuYasha caught something shiny trailing down her cheek. He lifted her chin with his forefinger, surprised as hell to find them to be tears.

"No, Kagome, don't cry," he whispered, pulling her into his lap. "There isn't a reason to." Kagome was actually sobbing into his hospital gown, and it stunned him like nothing else. This is the woman that didn't shed a tear when she got a shoulder wound, or when she faced Onigumo and all the crap he told her. In fact, the only time he had actually seen her do so was when her family told them about how Kagome got her scar. Why was she crying now?

"I was scared," Kagome whimpered from her place on his lap, careful to avoid his wounds. She moved to straddle his waist, gripping onto his face with both hands. "I thought I lost you." She hugged him close to her, letting his head rest against her heart. "I was terrified." InuYasha sat there, trying to process exactly what was happening.

"You were scared for me?" he questioned. "Is that why you're crying? You were scared?" Kagome nodded against his head. "But I'm fine. A little woozy and such but I'm essentially fine."

"It's not the point, InuYasha," she spoke with a slightly stronger than what she had been using. "Imagine, that you were me, put yourself in my shoes." InuYasha's eyebrows bunched together.

"Kagome, I know what it feels like to hear about something bad happening and waiting in the hospital to hear what the problems are. Gods know that I've done so when you were injured..." he began, trying to understand where this was going. Kagome shook her head.

"No, InuYasha. Imagine that you were me," she repeated. "And I don't mean just waiting to know something because I _know_ that you have had more than your fair share of it. But I mean my _entire_ life.

"InuYasha, when I first underwent chemotherapy, my father was one of the main supporters for me. I depended on him, and he was always there for me. One night, I'm asleep, my mom wakes me up and tells me, "I'm sorry, Kagome, but Dad and your uncle were in a car accident, it's not looking too good," and when you get to the hospital, you're told he's already dead. InuYasha, I was sleeping when Souta told me you were in an accident," Kagome pleaded with him, begging him to understand. "I felt so...vulnerable, like everything was a threat to me." InuYasha leaned back until his head hit the pillow, resting Kagome's head on his right pectoral, away from his bruise, and stroked her hair with his nails. She took comfort in the gesture and, probably to reassure herself, placed her right hand over his heart very gently, just to feel the pulsations.

InuYasha, noting something different about the touch, looked down to see a black, Velcro wrist guard protecting Kagome's wrist. "What happened with this?" he asked, trying to change the subject and get Kagome to sleep, she looked dead tired.

"Oh this?" she asked, lifting the arm in question. "I fell down the stairs. Overbalanced." Kagome replaced her hand to its former position.

"The main one?" InuYasha asked, envisioning the said case and Kagome falling down it. Kagome nodded, allowing herself to start to fall into a light slumber. Her breathing was starting to even out. "Go to sleep, Kagome," he commanded gently.

Kagome needed no more persistence.

§

-Wednesday-

Kagome slowly stood, careful not to disturb the napping InuYasha as she got out of her bed. Everyone else was at school; learning or sleeping, whichever entertained their interests best. InuYasha himself had been exempted from school for the rest of the week while Kagome, logically, only had today. This morning, when InuYasha was released from the hospital, InuTaisho had driven them both to the Higurashi's with Myouga, who willingly volunteered to assist Kagome in taking care of InuYasha. InuYasha was the one who chose Kagome's house, preferring the gentle quiet it would have as opposed to the usual sounds of activity that usually permeated throughout his house during the day.

Walking carefully down the stairs, Kagome looked for the old man. She found Myouga on the couch watching some daytime talk show, "My Daughter's Husband is Really One of My Son's Wives" or something like that. "I never took you for a talk show fanatic, Myouga," she commented lightly, giggling as the old man jumped in his seat on the sofa.

"I'm not, but it's either this or the home shopping network and I really don't feel like being tempted by things that I can't have or be annoyed by what I don't want," he reasoned. "Is there something that you need done, Miss Kagome?"

"It's just Kagome, no Miss. It makes me feel like a prissy. But I do have a favor," she amended. "I was wondering if you could put a frozen pizza in the oven and watch it for me while I take a shower? I didn't get to bathe properly yesterday, I could really use one," Kagome explained, lifting her slightly greasy hair for proof.

Myouga stood up and stretched. "It would be my pleasure to do so, Kagome." He smiled and headed to the kitchen. "Enjoy your shower."

Kagome started the water and, while waiting until it was hot, carefully inspected the bruising on her wrist. It took on a sinister blackish hue that was starting to spread as the swelling went down. Good news was that some blotches were turning a yellowish color, showing signs of healing though it lacks a comely appearance. Noting that her shower was well heated, she stripped strategically out of her clothes, avoiding the use of her wrist as much as possible. It wasn't that hard, considering she once couldn't use her entire right arm, Kagome was well accustomed to one-arm dexterity. She was quite proud of being able to remove her bra with one hand...

Standing under the stream, she rinsed her hair and lathered it up in her kiwi shampoo, repeating the process with the conditioner. Once that was tackled and out of the way, Kagome took her green mesh sponge and her Cucumber Melon shower gel, working it into a nice froth. She slathered the scented substance over her body, focusing on places where it was stiff. Even if it was only for a maybe an hour or two, falling asleep in a chair isn't that smart, but she was willing if it meant that she could be with InuYasha for a longer time.

Finished with her washing, she stood immobile, facing the pressure of the water, letting her mind drift to a peaceful abyss, a primitive, yet effective, meditation. Turning around fluidly, she let the heat soak into her muscles, removing any kinks that would bother her. Her eyelids felt so much heavier; she was falling deeper into her pseudo-meditation, her breathing falling into a rhythm, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She stayed in the serenity of her bathroom for a few minutes, no thoughts going through her head, no worries about what life had in store, it was like a proverbial pencil erased her mind.

Five minutes passed and she decided to get out. Grabbing the cream-colored towel, she dried her hair and then the rest of her body, wrapping the material around her midsection. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom slowly in an attempt to not wake InuYasha, only to find him sitting up, propped by pillows, staring at her.

"I was wondering," he stated, trying not to let his eyes wander down her body, "how much longer you were going to be. I was beginning to get worried." InuYasha grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head a bit. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and an old white business shirt, worn into comfort, which was unbuttoned. The bruise was a strong contrast to the tan of InuYasha's well-built chest. Kagome took notice of it and walked over.

"Want some Tylenol?" she questioned, barely tracing the discoloration with her forefinger. She looked up into his eyes, some surprise evident in them. "It looks like it hurts." InuYasha nodded slightly, not paying much attention to what he was doing. "I'll get some when I get dressed." Kagome walked to the closet and stepped inside, but before she actually closed the door, she smiled. "And honestly, pick up your jaw. I don't want drool on my bed." The door closed.

Kagome dropped the towel and walked to one of her drawers, taking out another set of underclothes. Slipping them on, she grabbed a pair of light green pants and a loose gray shirt and put them on as well. Stepping out of the room, she saw InuYasha brooding in her bed. She sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better," she began, getting her "cast" from the bathroom and replacing it as she went out of the room to go check on the pizza, "I sleep in the nude...I'll give you three guesses as to where." Kagome saw the realization dawn on his face before she went down stairs.

§

Sango twiddled the pen in her hand in ennui, preferring to watch the second hand make revolutions then listen to Urasuea talk about the Boston Tea Party. She already knew that the English tea must have tasted like crap back then if it started a war. No need for the details.

Miroku was in a similar state, except he wasn't tapping a writing utensil, he was sleeping with his eyes open, a rather handy thing he developed over his years in high school. He once told Sango on one of their dates together that he used to draw on his eyelids in middle school to make it look like he was awake, taking for granted the fact that the teacher who's class that he slept in was blind as a bat, thanking Jughead all the way. However, when that teacher left he had to learn this crafty feat.

Ms. Urasuea droned on for another five minutes before it was time to leave the class and go to Phys Ed.

Jumping up at the sound of the bell, Sango was halfway to the door when she realized that Miroku was still asleep. Walking back, she shook his shoulder but got no effect. By this time, the rest of the gang was watching in amusement as Miroku stayed prone. Sango thought for a minute as for what to do. Sighing, she began her plan.

Sango stood behind him, pressing her breasts to his back, and whispered, "I want you," slowly in his left ear. The reaction was immediate. Miroku jumped and turned to her in shock.

"Really?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes, contrasting with the gleam of his usual perverseness. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Miroku. We have to get to Gym," she answered, taking his hand and ignoring Rin and Ayame's giggling. Sango muttered under her breath, "Honestly, if you're going to sleep during class, at least wake up for the end of it." Miroku just followed her faithfully, but disappointment was etched lightly in with his handsome features.

After changing into their gym clothes, the class was told that today was a running day...

Damn it! Running days suck!

'_Lucky Kagome,'_ Sango thought venomously. _'She gets a sprained wrist while I have to run!'_ Sango shook her head. _'I'm starting to sound like Kikyou.'_ She quivered in disgust and began her running.

§

Kagome came up stairs, balancing two plates of pizza on her left arm and opened her door to see InuYasha practically basking in the glory of her bed sheets. She noticed the blissful expression painted on his face and almost lost balance of the plates in her urge to laugh. "You know that you're a nut, right?" she asked, setting the pizza on one of the bedside tables.

InuYasha lifted his head and nodded. "But I'm your nut, babe." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I can feel the pride welling inside me as you speak," she said sarcastically, plopping on the bed beside him. Kagome picked up one of the plates and handed it to InuYasha while she claimed the other and began to eat. "So, when do you want the Tylenol?" she pondered, pulling out a packet of two tablets and setting them on the sheets.

"After pizza," he answered in between bites. Kagome shook her head, wondering how Sango was doing.

§

"Running days suck monkeys!" Sango shouted on the way back to the school from the track. She was rubbing her arms rapidly with her hands, trying to build friction and warmth the frozen appendages.

"Sango," Kouga said exasperated, "you are a fucking black belt and you can't handle six laps around an oval." However, for all that it was worth, he showed signs of fatigue as well.

"Yeah," Rin panted, leaning on Sesshoumaru for support. "Stop being...such a...freaking wuss." Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You're one to talk, Miss "I'm dying, I'm dying"," she grumbled as Rin was forced to lose the prop of her boyfriend to go into the locker room and change.

...Miroku still looked depressed, even more so when he couldn't follow Sango through the door.

Sango had just finished putting on her usual day clothes when she saw an unwanted someone strutting towards her. "Hello, Kikyou," she said nonchalantly, taking out the books that she will need to put in her locker from her backpack, saving time.

Kikyou looked slightly affronted by the abruptness of the greeting. "Sango, where's your bratty little sister? I notice that InuYasha isn't here as well. Is he with her?" she asked, snobbishness dripping from her voice.

"Kagome's at home..._with_ InuYasha, if you must know," Sango replied teasingly. "If you're worried about her, Kagome will be back tomorrow, but InuYasha will be out for the rest of the week." Kikyou couldn't seem to hide her curiosity this time.

"Why for the rest of the week?" Ayame stood beside Sango, Rin passing Kikyou to standing at her cousins other side, and glared at the prep.

"Their business is none of your concern," the redhead stated firmly, ice sickles hanging from her words. "What they do is none of your concern. In fact, what they eat for breakfast is none of your concern." Kikyou looked slightly taken aback but seemed to decide not to further push the issue.

"Well, if Kagome isn't here then there isn't a good enough reason to stay here," she said curtly, turning to leave. Rin stood forward, grinning good-naturedly.

"You might want your wallet back," she whispered, placing said object in the other girl's hand. Kikyou just growled slightly and checked the wallet for any missing money. Apparently satisfied, she stalked off.

Rin turned and grinned, proffering a crisp ten-dollar bill. "Let's go get something to drink, on me," she beamed, heading out the door, "or, on Kikyou, actually..."

§

InuYasha looked down on Kagome's sleeping face, taking in the comforted look that she wore in slumber. _'She's so beautiful,'_ he thought, stroking her raven hair in wonder, mesmerized by its silkiness. He looked at the clock; it was almost time for the others to get here. Sighing, he moved slowly out of the bed, careful of his tender ribcage, and went to the bathroom. Upon return, InuYasha took in the slightly strained expression on his love's face. _'She must be having a nightmare,'_ he deduced, going back to the bed, kneeling beside Kagome.

She began to twist, her mouth clenching, trying to elude the figment of her dream. Sweat formed on her brow, accentuated by her heavy breathing. Concern wrapped around InuYasha's soul, squeezing tightly. In desperation, InuYasha shook Kagome's shoulders, praying that it would wake her from her obvious distress. He was failing miserably in his attempts. Getting up, he headed to the bathroom, soaking a washcloth on the vanity in the sink. Ringing it out so that it wouldn't drip on the carpet or the bedding, InuYasha carried the rag over to Kagome, who began to struggle fruitlessly against whatever bonds were holding her in her dreamscape.

InuYasha ran the rag smoothly across his girlfriend's forehead, hoping to awaken her with the cool dampness of the material. This time, his attempt was not in vein, and he was graced with the beauty of Kagome's cerulean irises. He didn't even get a chance to ask, "Are you all right?" before she threw herself at him, arms going around his neck and yet still managing to avoid his bruises.

Kagome's formerly escalated breathing slowed to a steady, if a little shaky rhythm that told InuYasha is was safe to pull back slightly. When he got a look at the young woman's face, he embraced her fully for a second time. Her face was paled, a ghostly whitish hue that could rival paper. InuYasha could feel the cold sweat seep through his thin, worn work shirt, chilling him slightly as well. When she spoke, her voice was weak, tired from evading her nightmares.

"Why am I having...?" She left her question hanging before her own confusion and frustration. It didn't matter though; InuYasha understood what she was trying to say.

"It's probably just one of those "subconscious voices" telling you something," he professed, nodding in a sage-like style. "Is there something that you should be remembering?" Kagome relaxed and let herself realize everything that was happening, concentrating specifically on what would bring the repetition of that horrible memory to her sleeping awareness. As if pricked in her lower back, or, in her case, stabbed in the shoulder, she stiffened.

"No," Kagome whispered, pulling back and staring at InuYasha with wide eyes. "No," she repeated, "it couldn't be..." She moved away from the bed and stood up, rushing over to the calendar by the work desk. Taking a good look at it, she backed away, landing on the bed yet again. "It is," she reaffirmed.

InuYasha watched his girlfriend move around in confusion. "What is it?" he asked, maneuvering himself over to the pillows and lying down, gesturing for her to lie beside him. Kagome did so.

"This Saturday, it's the anniversary of...my mother and aunt's deaths," she said after pausing to find the right words. "How could I not have noticed it?" she asked herself. InuYasha encircled his arms around her lithe body, pulling her to her head on the crook of his neck, still careful of his bruises.

"It's not your fault, Kagome," he alleviated, stroking her hair for the umpteenth time in the last twenty-four hours. "It hasn't exactly been the best atmosphere for calendar counting."

The front door downstairs slammed shut.

"Family's home," Kagome mumbled, snuggling closer to him, letting herself relax.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!"

So much for relaxing...

§

About an hour after everyone returned home, or rather, everyone met at the Higurashi's house, the phone rang. Everyone, sans Myouga who went home earlier, was sitting somewhere in the living room, doing homework, chatting, or both. The abrupt ring shrilled its way to where everyone congregated. Kagome stood to go get it, being the only one not doing any work or physically incapable (InuYasha _tried_ to get up but Kagome kept him in his seat). She lifted it from the cradle, holding the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" InuYasha was the only one really paying attention to her for the moment. "Excuse me?" she asked, slightly unbelieving. At the sound of her question, the remaining party looked to the young woman as distress started to overtake her features. "I understand that but..." she paused and the other person on the other line talked. "I know that, too...but why does he want to see me?" Another pause, Kagome's face looked even more distressed. "Is this even allowed?" Pause. "It is?" She sounded surprised and depressed simultaneously, quite a feat. "I know I don't have to go!" Kagome ran a hand down her face in exasperation. "I don't exactly want to but...never mind, I won't make a promise to be there but I might be going." Some more talking on the other end and surprise was slightly outweighing melancholy. "I can bring someone else... Only family though?" Kagome put her head down in thought. "I'm still not promising anything...good bye." She hung up the phone.

Everyone was watching Kagome stand by the phone, stock-still and eyes-closed. Her breath was becoming labored. Her steps, when she could move again, were practically mechanical, carrying her to whatever destination they desired. They carried her out of the other's line of vision, a door creaked open and shut with a light bang before more footsteps could be heard, though more muffled then before.

InuYasha stood slowly, using the wall for support, as he traced Kagome's steps into the foyer just as unhurriedly as she did. He was faced with the basement door; it stood in his way like a roadblock. InuYasha felt his right arm be lifted and wrapped around someone's shoulders for a better support then the wall. He turned and looked at Miroku, giving the young man a questioning guise.

"You need better support than the wall," Miroku explained, starting towards the door leisurely for InuYasha's sake. Sango had walked ahead of them, about to grasp the knob, when the furious sounds of the piano sifted through the woodwork. She stilled.

"Kagome isn't allowed to play for another few weeks," she whispered more to herself then anyone else. Taking hold of the doorknob, she opened the door and swiftly went down the stairs, closely pursued by InuYasha and Miroku who managed to hold up everyone else behind them.

Kagome was sitting at the piano, her cast off while she was rapidly playing the instrument with such amazing precision that it absconded them into a trance. The music was full of rage, sorrow, and trepidation in a mystifying mix that expressed the turmoil obviously present in her soul.

The pain in her wrist was nothing to her anymore; it was almost non-existent in the face of her worries. _'Damn it,'_ she thought with malice. _'Damn it and damn him. How dare he? How could he? What the hell is he getting at?'_ The music was growing with her fury. _'Why? Why would he want to even...? After all he's done to us...'_ The tune did a rapid change to severe melancholy. _'What am I going to do?'_ Kagome stopped playing, it was pointless to try and play confusion on the piano...always Sighing, she pulled out the piano bench slightly and banged her head on the keys. She smirked, realizing she was playing confusion after all. The inharmonic notes rang out around the room.

InuYasha watched Kagome carefully throughout her impromptu concert and broke away from Miroku and painstakingly made his way towards her. Sitting down in the chair next the large instrument, he reached over and lifted her head.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha whispered gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Sango was moving closer to her sister in concern, knowing her habits better than anyone else. She knew something was bothering her sister immensely.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, then to Sango's, then briefly around the room before turning back down to the ivory keys. She whispered, in a shaking, trauma-induced intonation:

"It would seem that Akira would like to have a little chat with me."

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**A/N: So did you like it? Any of you? Even a little bit?**


	19. It Serves Me Well

A/N: I'm sorry; I'll say that now. I, by no means, meant to take this long in updating…again. I'll explain that more at the bottom A/N but for now, lets just get going.

**People that I love: anime-lover-forever2007, RogueSummerdLover, Hiei81, ****Venusaria (pillows have wrath?), E girl, Lucifina, ****DarkInuLover, x-cleverclaws-x, ****What the !#$!!! (go monkeys!), Starry22153, ****pyroangel7 (I'll sleep with them), Vladriel (as long as there is no concussion), Number-1-Baka101, ****Kokoro's Dream (as soon as I get the time, I'll get back to you), Liarra (you like me, why try to change your mind about that?), Meeko (yeah, I know what you mean), Sarah (I've been putting them in the bottom A/Ns if I use a song, but Kagome's band is Evanescence in reality and InuYasha's is going to be changed to the Offspring…they both Kick Ass), Goth Musician (you know what's ironic, I just learned "Head Around You" on the guitar. Of course I'm putting that in…eventually…), Kitz the Kitsune (is this within the next six years?), babygirl20008, DarkSlayerAngel (where have you been looking, and what made you look?), inulova4lyfe, ****FoxylilRaven (E-MAIL ME!! I've never been the "call back" type of person…I'm sorry for that), anubaka (RUNNING DAYS REALLY DO SUCK!! I get these horrible running cramps and it's like someone shoved a knife in my gut! And the teacher couldn't care less…bastard… Anyway, I wasn't at all insinuating anything about cutting, I was talking about how everything was happening to her right hand (the mirror-punching and the stair-falling) while nothing happened to her left hand until she hit the underside of the bed. The rubber band thing was sort of a joke about being a masochist. However, I really want to thank you for the idea, you might have just helped me help someone else.) **

**DraGonMistress704- I wanted to make sure that you saw this. I'm so pissed that something happened to your story and now it's gone. It was doing better than my story for fucks sake and it was drop dead sexy! I was just wondering if you had this story on mediaminer so I could continue reading. It's too great to let it fall because some jackass(es) thought it would be fun to have you deleted. If you aren't, I say go for it and sign up. It takes NC-17 stories and stuff (it's where I'll be posting anything of lemony content). **

**Disclaimer- I GOT OVER 300 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! Oh yeah, I don't own anything that's not mine…(yeah, that made perfect sense) **

Muted Words#

§It Serves Me Well§

-Saturday-

Kagome leaned against the cooled glass beneath her cheek, her eyes open and yet nothing was registering. Kouga was driving, sometimes casting a worried glance over to his cousin and she still didn't really pay much attention. The music was set at a low volume, but the silence made it very clear to hear it.

She was still in a slight state of disbelief. This man, that _thing_, has caused her more hellish nightmares and memories in one brief instance then all the other horrors of her life and here she was…going to _visit_ him in the place where she constantly prayed he would stay forever, never to intrude upon her life again. What was she thinking?

Well, actually (and surprisingly), she knew exactly what gears were turning in the clockwork of her mind. Of all the things that were happening, that was the one factor she was sure. Kagome wanted a release, a chance to get over, but not forget, everything that had happened that day. In order to get over a fear, first one must face it, and conquer it, not let it conquer you. That was the thought that she repeated in her mind.

Pulling into the prison's parking lot, Kouga shut off the engine and turned to Kagome. "If you don't want to do this, Kagome, there is no one forcing you," he whispered, looking straight in her blue-green eyes. Kagome undid the seatbelt and opened the door before turning to look at him.

"Nobody, except me," she replied, stepping out of the car. She couldn't help but remember the first time she said that.

§

"_I don't want you going," InuYasha stated, lying back on his own bed. Kagome was dropping him off at his house, seeing as his mode of transportation was the larger version of a crushed soda can. It was about two hours after the phone call from the jail._

"_I know that you don't, to be perfectly honest, I don't really want to do it myself," Kagome admitted, fluffing his pillows for him unnecessarily to stall for time. "But I'm going anyway."_

"_But WHY?" InuYasha somewhat yelled, a desperation bleeding into the tone. Kagome flinched slightly, pulling away from the pillows and kissing his forehead. She turned to leave._

"_I have to," she replied, taking slow steps toward the door. InuYasha seemed to have noticed it immediately._

"_Don't leave yet, Kagome," he insisted, gripping at her hand, trying to reach her. She seemed so far away. "Stay for a while." Kagome heeded him._

"_I'm still going," she whispered, obviously talking about the previous subject, a slight defiance was heard. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, guiding her to his chest and managing to avoid his bruises._

"_Why?" he asked more gently then before. Kagome pressed her face into his neck._

"_I have to," she repeated. "InuYasha," Kagome moved back to look into his honeyed amber eyes. "You are so much stronger than I could ever hope to be, you know that? You've gone through your own hell and you still sleep at night…and sometimes in the car…_

"_I try not to let it bother me too much but it still does. I deal with it, I try to fix it, but all that I've tried, all that I've done, none of it seems to help me get over one moment in time. Maybe I've done the wrong things, I wouldn't be surprised, I'm not perfect, nor have I ever claimed to be. The truth is, I'm still afraid._

"_I'm not allowed sedatives or narcotics to help me sleep, because of the whole coma thing a few years ago, or steroids or anti-depressants. There was this big scare once when I took some cold medicine that helped you sleep and it seemed like I couldn't fully wake up. Seems I'm sensitive to that stuff now. I'm not allowed Nyquil anymore, which is a shame because I liked Nyquil. Anyway, I can't use sleeping pills because they're sedatives, and therefore I can't rely on chemicals to give me sleep._

"_I don't think that I've ever had a decent night's sleep in a year unless I've been unconscious or…with you lying beside me. I've tried everything I could, but nothing worked. I think that this might actually help. In not one of my attempts have I actually come face to face with what I fear; now I have a chance._

"Nobody, but myself, is making me do this. And I'm doing it, not to give Akira satisfaction, but to liberate my soul and let me sleep on my own."

§

Kagome sat down in the chair, the cold of the metal sinking through her clothes (a black button-up shirt and a long, dark green skirt with her black, faux-leather trench coat that reached to her ankles) and waited while Akira was brought to this room. Kouga sat next to her, his features set in a stoic stone (must be taking lessons from Sess), yet still managing to glare at the door as though it was the cause of all their problems.

Apprehension was inching its way up her spine, slowly claiming each disk. She was sure that the only thing keeping her upright was the chair. Kouga parted the hands in her lap, taking her un-"casted" left hand in his and leaned in close, examining her with his sky blue eyes. "Are you sure you can handle this, 'Gome?" he questioned. "You're shaking."

She was slightly amazed at herself. It wasn't until Kouga pointed it out that she discovered it was true. _'When did I start that?'_ With a lot of controlled effort, Kagome managed to stop shivering. "Yes, Kouga, I can handle this," she answered.

The door opened.

Akira stepped into the small room, escorted by two uniformed men who promptly pushed him into the seat opposite of the cousins. The dull black hair had grown in the passing year, now with the ability to be put in a ponytail. His hands were in cuffs, a small, weak affirmation that he would be harmless. Kagome could do nothing but stare into the dark gray eyes of her former stepfather. He stared right back at her, looking at her with some unknown emotion. Kouga's grip on her hand strengthened.

"Why did you answer my request?" Akira questioned. Kagome swallowed thickly.

"Why did you request my presence in the first place?" she countered, trying not to blink too much. Akira smiled slightly.

"Just as witty as ever," he recalled, his voice sickeningly soft, almost amorous. It made Kagome a bit queasy. "It was one of the things I loved most about you."

"If this is all you wanted to talk about," Kagome began, her voice amazingly stern even though she felt like she couldn't stand up if she tried, "then I am going to leave." Akira's smile grew wider.

"Of course, getting to the point. How are you after a year?" he asked, taking in the Velcro-attachable cast. "Hurt yourself recently?"

"You honestly think that I believe you really care?" she returned, avoiding the question. She'll be damned if she makes this easy for him. Akira leaned back in his chair.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you. In fact, you've been on my mind constantly," he divulged, twiddling his thumbs in an innocent manner. "Oh yes, a consistent stream of thoughts, all of them more pleasant then the next. First of what I would have done had I not been…interrupted. Then to what I would have done afterwards, taking you far away and keeping you just to myself, because nobody will _ever _have you. But who am I trying to kid, people all around will think of you as beautiful, and I can live with that, because once they hear of your past, hear of me, then they will destroy any ties that they ever had with you. You're tainted, forever to remain alone," Akira mused, never looking away from Kagome's eyes. She resisted the urge to flinch. "You will always remain mine."

"I'm not tainted," she defied, grinding her teeth in annoyance (refusing to let it be anything but, seeing as anger could make her pass out or her suffering will leave this entire voyage in vain) and let go of Kouga's hand. "I am not alone." She stood from her chair. "And I have never been, and never will be, yours." She slammed her left fist against the table, leaving a dent in its wake. The guards made no move to stop the young woman at her actions, believing whole-heartedly that the bastard at the table deserved every bit of the young woman's retribution. Although, they did have an obligation to make sure he didn't die…oh well.

Akira's smirk grew. "You know that your attitude is just serving to make me horny, don't you?" Kouga growled.

"That's it, we're leaving," he thundered, grasping Kagome's hand and facing the doorway. Kagome didn't object; any fear that Akira had her held by dissolved with her own testament.

"Not that easily," Akira snarled, the first sign of anger visualizing in his eyes. He rose from his seat and used his chained hands to grab at Kagome. The action shocked her, and the cold air that met her chest was slow to awaken her.

When Kouga saw Kagome's shirt rip, exposing her bra-covered chest, he lunged for his former step-uncle, furious beyond belief that he dared to harm her. The table upturned, flying over to the other side of the room. For all the punches he managed to give in the short amount of time before the guards jumped into action, all he got in return was a sharp jab to the jaw. Not as bad as it could have been, considering the last time they encountered each other.

Kagome watched from the wall opposite of the table's as Kouga rolled out of the way. Her first instinct was to run to him and see if he was all right but she decided against it as Akira began to fight against the guards. Instead, she chose to move forward, getting into position as the two men were knocked out with their own nightsticks.

Akira stood up and Kagome noticed his new weapon, compliments of the fallen guys in the corner. Ignoring the fact that she was unarmed and in a skirt she moved towards her intended target.

§

Rin watched Sango pace back and forth in worry as InuYasha sat on the couch, brooding over the fact that Kagome wouldn't let him even escort her to the jail. Damn it, he could have stayed in the car! Anything was better than just sitting here and do nothing but wait in concern.

Sesshoumaru was stoic ever, concealing all emotion, as usual. Miroku was watching Sango, rather enjoying the way her hips swayed, but she was too bothered by the fact that Kagome hadn't called yet. Of course he was worried, no doubt about it. Kagome had grown to be like a little sister, but worrying about what could be nothing was fruitless, and quite frankly, a waste of time. Watching Sango's ass swivel and swerve was a much more valuable waste of the minutes that passed.

Ayame was sitting next to her, driving a hole through the carpeting with her glare. Kouga wasn't there to comfort her this time, being the one that volunteered and beat Sango and Rin at Janken (Rock, paper, scissors) to be Kagome's escort. Ginta and Hakakku sat still, observing just as Rin.

The silence was tense for another twenty or so minutes, until the abrupt ringing of the telephone intruded. Whether or not it brought good news though, was why no one answered it immediately. Gathering up the courage, Rin stood and walked to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello?"

§

Kagome punched Akira in the jaw, and then quickly dropped to the floor to kick his feet out from underneath him. Standing away from him, she had to wonder at the mobility of her skirt. He stood again, wiping some of the blood from his split lip. Akira looked at it somewhat amazed.

"You're not the helpless little girl that I left behind, Kagome," he whispered, smiling slightly. "I kinda like it when you fight back."

Kagome shivered in disgust. "But you're the same half-assed bastard that I sent away, Akira," she reviled, watching as he got into a position to charge. She backed away inconspicuously, trying to use the speed that he would gain in the distance to her advantage. "It just proves that some things never change"

Without hesitation, Akira moved forward, speeding towards the teenager. Kagome raised her knee at the last moment, effectively hitting him in the groin. She stepped out of the way of the teetering man and elbowed him in the back, slamming him to the floor. Watching him closely, Kagome moved over to Kouga as the door slammed open.

Ten or so policemen scattered into the room, forming a protective barrier between the teenagers and the murderer. One of them walked over to the man, undoing one of the handcuffs and pulling both arms behind his back and relocking the cuff. Then a few more of them went to pick him up and carry him out while the rest surrounded them, escorting him out of the room.

Kagome looked at Kouga, taking his chin in her hand to examine the bruise that was forming on his jaw. "Are you all right?" she asked, eyes traveling to the purplish tint that was steadily growing darker.

"I'm fine," Kouga replied, "but aren't you cold?" he questioned sheepishly, closing her shirt for her. Kagome raised her eyebrow, using her hand to keep the shirt closed since all the buttons tore off when Akira pulled it open.

"Smart ass," Kagome mumbled, standing and walking to the door. "Come on," she added, "I have one more skeleton to see to."

§

Kouga shifted from one foot to another as he stood before he decrepit old house. "This is your skeleton?" he inquired, standing before Kagome's old home, taking in the faded yellow police tape and the overall shabbiness of the exterior. "Kinda…big for a skeleton, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded, walking past the tape and going inside. She immediately noticed the cobwebs hanging in the corners. Ignoring everything, she climbed up the stairs, giving a short glance to the planks of sturdy wood that served as steps over the gap from the snare that caught Souta and inadvertently Rin, and walked along the upper hallway. Finally, she made it to where she wanted to be.

Kouga sighed and got out his cell phone, calling the Teki residence to let them know that they were okay and didn't get murdered by the psychotic bastard they went to visit. Tracing Kagome's steps, he followed her to the doorway of a room.

"Hello?" he heard the voice of Rin answer. Sighing in relief, he began to answer.

"Hey sis," he replied.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Rin asked, panicked. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"We're at the morgue, Rin," he answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kagome smirked, chuckling at the statement.

"YOU'RE WHERE?" the receiver exclaimed. "Oh no, oh no, did you guys die or something?"

"We didn't die, Rin," Kouga assured.

"Oh," Rin commented softly. "…Did Akira die?" Her voice was innocent, like a child who was asking for candy.

"I wish," he responded, watching as Kagome entered the room, examining the walls and broken furniture. "We're actually…at home…" he wandered off, not really wanting to call this place 'The Evil Sanctuary of Horrific Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, and Death'. It's not its fault that it housed one of the most tragic events of his life. _'I can't believe that I'm starting to feel pity for a house.'_

"But what are you doing there? We told you we would be here?"

"I obviously knew that already or else I wouldn't have called this number," Kouga pointed out. "Listen, we aren't at the home we live in, we're at the home where…it…happened."

Kagome was now looking at the bed, its sheets still on, still stained in her blood. She ran her hand over them, taking in the crusty feel; she could hardly remember what they felt like before they were tainted. Soft, she would imagine.

Kouga noticed the change from curious to anxious in his sister's voice. "Just…why are you…_there_?" she asked.

"Kagome needed to face the skeletons in her closet. One of them just so happens to be a house," he answered nonchalantly, watching as Kagome sat on the bed and took out a small notepad and a pen from her purse. "You guys might as well just come here. She doesn't look like she's moving for a while," Kouga added, wishing he could read what she was writing from his place from in the threshold. Her pen was moving furiously on the page, pausing only every few seconds to tap against her thigh in a muted beat, then resumed writing just as hurriedly as before.

"Why?" Kouga could tell that Rin was getting more unnerved with each sentence.

"Relax, Rin. She's just writing, I think," Kouga answered, just as Kagome closed the notepad and rested it on the bedside table, placing the pen on top of it. She stretched her legs on the mattress, bouncing on it for test, removed her jacket, bundled it and placed it at the head of the bed. She turned away from Kouga and lay down, using the jacket as an impromptu pillow. "Or…maybe not…"

"Maybe not what?"

"She's not writing anymore," Kouga murmured, cautiously walking up to the young woman. "I think…she's asleep…"

§

Looking up at what used to be a comfortable house, InuYasha got out of Miroku's car, walking to the door without a thought. If Kagome was in there, then he wanted to be in there too. He passed the threshold and looked around. The walls were a crusted white, great cracks breaking it up from disrepair. Picture frames were cracked, wood was worn, and it seemed that the ceiling leaked because some of the throw rugs were damp and paled in some parts. His eye twitched when he saw the unmistakable trail of blood, dried from a year without a host body. _'Where's the bedroom?'_ he asked himself.

Sango had walked in quickly, followed by Rin, who was holding her hand. The older sister looked almost angry, but anger towards her younger twin who came to this house, towards the man who made this house damnable, or towards the house itself, InuYasha didn't know. Rin let go of Sango when she began running up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and turned down the hall.

The stragglers from the cars came in. The only ones absent were Shippou, who was too young to see this, Souta and Kohaku, who were too reluctant to come here, and Ginta and Hakakku, who were watching the three. Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Ayame walked in silent, taking in the surroundings just as InuYasha had done.

Rin began to ascend the stairs, stopping at the planks that covered the hole. Her eyes reflected a sorrow that was rare to see from this jovial woman. Closing them fiercely, she clenched her fists, shaking. Unlike with Sango, InuYasha was fairly sure that Rin was feeling fury towards Akira, towards the hell he created and the despair he left in his wake.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru whispered, bringing her back to reality.

"Let's go," she replied, her voice somewhat distant. She led them past the stairway and through the hall that Sango had undoubtedly ran through, InuYasha directly behind her, anxious to get to his Kagome.

Sango and Kouga were standing in the doorway of a room, watching whatever was inside. Rin ran to hug her brother, Ayame close behind, but InuYasha was trying to peer into the room.

Kagome was curled on the bloodstained bed, sleeping soundly with her head resting on her jacket. InuYasha pushed his way through the two relatives to move towards his love. He knelt beside her, trying to ignore the crimson and focus on the slumbering young woman. Stroking her hair, he noticed the utter peace her features radiated. That with the surroundings created a horrifically beautiful picture.

Sango came up behind him, picking up something from the bedside table. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "Kagome wrote a song." Everyone came around the bed, focusing on Sango.

"What's it called?" Rin asked. Sango's eyes traveled to the top of the little sheet.

"Lies," she answered, her magenta orbs flowing down the page to look at what was written.

"But we already have a Lies," Kouga said, confused. Sango lifted the little pad up to his eyes.

"She took care of that as well. It says 'Remix'." InuYasha took the notepad from everybody and read the lyrics:

"_Bind (bind) my limbs with fear (fear)  
Choke me with tears (tears)  
I won't die for you _

You've (you've) been here before (before)  
And come back for more (more)  
But not this time

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should have known all along it was all a lie  
(Should have known it was all a lie)

Now (now) I know the truth (truth)  
I'm through fearing you (you)  
And I am free

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should have known all along it was a lie  
(Should have known it was all a lie)

Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should have known all along it was all a lie  
Somebody tell me what made us all believe you  
I should have known it was all a lie  
I should have known it was all a lie"

InuYasha handed the notepad back to Sango and went to Kagome, this time sitting on the bed, avoiding the crusted blood. "I guess she's not afraid anymore…"

"I think that's an understatement," Sango said, looking over the words again. "_I'm through fearing you, and I am free_," she recited.

"I guess you can sleep on your own," InuYasha whispered to Kagome. "You know, you could have just come home. This is a hell of a place to take a catnap…"

Kagome slowly blinked open her eyes. "It sure was," she mumbled, sitting up, not realizing her shirt was still in disrepair.

"What happened to your shirt?" asked InuYasha.

"Long story," she dismissed.

The long story was relatively short when shared between the cousins. They made it to the part about Kagome kneeing Akira in the groin.

"I still don't see why you did that, 'Gome," said Kouga. "I made sure last year that there was nothing left to smash."

After the story was completed, they headed downstairs, presumably to leave the decrepit structure, but Kagome didn't go to the door like everyone before her. Instead, she turned another way all together. InuYasha was the only one behind her, the only one to see her walk down another hall.

He crept after her; careful to hit the same steps she did as to avoid creeks and moans in the elderly wood. She reached a doorway and stood there, looking into whatever was held in the room. From his distance, he couldn't see just what was to be seen.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know you would follow me, Inu?" Kagome asked, turning to face him, a gentle smile on her face. "If you really want to be good at sneaking, try removing your sneakers, or at least stepping when I'm stepping," she continued, holding out a hand to him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he whispered, taking her hand and letting him be pulled to see what she was looking at before.

The kitchen had been cleaned, donning two chalky outlines of the deceased.

"This is where it happened, or at least, this is where it started," Kagome explained. "That doorway over there," she pointed to the sliding door on the other side of the room, "is where I walked through in time to see this all play out. That," she pointed to the red splatters on the wall, "is from when I breathed too loud." Kagome turned InuYasha to face her.

"This is my past, it was my life, and will be in my memories until I die." She looked carefully into his amber eyes. "I don't know of any other secrets I have to keep from you. You know who I am, do you accept me?"

"Yes," he whispered.

§

**A/N: If your wondering why it took so long, I can give you many answers. One would be that my friend is still suffering, another is that now I'm suffering because she won't let me in far enough (trying to 'protect' me, yet showing me what she does), and that I wrote a once-was-a-oneshot during the time I didn't update and I posted it here (check it out if you want).**

**Anyway, I really hope you like that, and let me know if you do, it's what that box thingy is there for.**


	20. Home Movies

READ THIS 

**A/N: I bet you're looking for an explanation as to why it took so damn long for me to get this thing uploaded. The truth is…I needed a break from writing this story. I was almost getting burnt on it. My friend (the one who has suicidal thoughts) has really been scaring me lately. She started cutting (or at least scratching deeply) into her shoulders, wrists, and thighs and SHE WON'T HEAR ME! I have another friend who has the same trouble but she listens to what I have to say. _I've been feeling useless_, and that was getting me into some very bad places recently, places I'm not proud of (like my ankles). So, I decided that I needed some time away from writing stories, and I focused more on my poetry, one of my more productive outlets. Safe to say, I've written plenty. I've also been reading more fanfics to escape my reality, especially crossovers. Now, I'm also starting on a crossover story for myself (IY and Yu Yu Hakusho), which won't come out until I'm almost done with this story. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I REALLY appreciate the support that your reviews have helped to give me. They've kept me going even when I was losing myself. **

**Sadly, I can't post my reviews to the reviews like I would like to. But to those who did review, just know that I loved them very much. **

**Disclaimer: This is getting redundant. But, I will say that I do not own Korn's "Thoughtless" or Evanescence's "October", which are the featured songs in this chapter. I also want to say sorry for what happened with the mind link stuff with Kagome and having trouble with symbols).**

!Muted Words!

§Home Movies§

Sunday-

_"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground"_

Kagome scrubbed at the main bathroom's shower singing one of her favorite songs. Kouga was sitting on the lip of the industrial sized bathtub, playing the song on his special seven-string guitar (as that's the kind of guitar the band uses).

Kagome had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, wearing her grubby yet satisfyingly comfortable gray shirt and white cotton caprees. She sprayed the cleaner over the glass doors, then took her rag and wiped, removing any traces of use.

"_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me"_

It's been a wonderful, beautiful month since Kagome visited Akira, and a wonderful, beautiful month of amazing sleep. The nightmares of over a year before have abandoned her subconscious, letting all the other dreams come to her. Of course, she still had her own bad dreams, but she has come to deal with the fact that she may never beat that monkey at checkers.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming"_

Relationships have progressed with a rejuvenated vigor. Why, it was just last week that Kagome came home to find her dear older sister in full make-out mode with Miroku. It was probably the first time that she had seen Sango _let_ her perverted boyfriend grab her ass (though she was willing to bet that it wasn't the first time that it had been done).

Kouga and Ayame went on a steady stream of dates, often going to Miroku's club to dance and grind to their (horny) hearts' content. Sometimes they would go to the bowling alley and throw a few games and pig out on the wonder of curly fries.

Rin and Sess always kept their relationship somewhat private. Not to say that people didn't know that they were taken, because they did (the men were reminded with every cold glare sent their way when they looked at Rin in some way that only protective boyfriends could see), it's just that they kept it to handholding and quick kisses when people were around. This made it very surprising when they came home early one night because they were kicked out of the movie theater because of 'inappropriate conduct while watching the movies'.

Kagome still chuckled at that sometimes.

_"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down"_

Once InuYasha recovered completely, and her arm was free from bruises, the two took great advantage of pain-free mobility. They went out and did some of the stupid things that made being in a relationship fun and thrilling. For example, when the snow first fell thick enough to pack, they participated in a rather enjoyable snowball war and then an even more enjoyable sitting in front of the television in the dark, watching an old horror movie. Kagome pretended to be frightened and InuYasha, knowing this, feigned fear as well and said things that pretty much could be summarized as "screw you, I'm running", which earned him a playful wallop on the head and led to them neglecting the far-from-horrifying horror flick in favor of each other.

That was a decidedly good night for the both of them.

"_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me _

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming"

Kagome watched as Kouga observed her moving from the shower stall to the sink before looking back at his guitar. She couldn't blame him, really. It was winter, November passing less than a weak ago, and winter wasn't her best time of the year. She was fairly more prone to breathing attacks in the frigid, fierce weather and she had yet to have more than one. Everyone was preparing for when it would happen, knowing that it probably would take its wrath on her more vindictively than normal. It was to be seen as the student that was told to do a big project that a teacher gives a month to be done, and he waits until the last three days before remembering that there was something to be worked on. The panic of his laziness attacks him and he succumbs to it.

Though everybody was going about their usual routine, they were unconsciously taking note of how Kagome was fairing, worrying and wondering who would or wouldn't be there to help her.

"_All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
__They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)_

_Never forget, never forget, never forget why we hate the world  
__(Gonna take you down)_

_Never forget, never forget, never forget why we hate the world  
__(Gonna take you down)_

_Never forget, never forget, never forget why we hate the world  
__(Gonna take you down)_

_Never forget, never forget, never forget why we hate the world  
(Gonna take you down)"_

It was sort of endearing in a way, to know that so many people cared for her well-being and weren't just her family. On the other hand, it sometimes got annoying to know that they were all waiting for her to drop faint like some over-dramatic actress. She almost sighed; it was going to be a long day.

"_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming _

All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming"

§

Monday-

Kagome sat down in her usual seat as Miss Sora began to explain the next assignment. Honestly, one would be led to believe that this teacher was utterly fascinated with projects considering how many she made them do.

"All right, guys. As you know from the story is usually related to the topic of the project. Our next reading will focus around remembrance and flashbacks. So, as can be surmised, that is the basis of your next assignment. I want you to take an old picture or home movie and write a bit of a memoir of it. It needs to be at least two pages, typed, double-spaced, and you need to bring in the picture or movie that it came from so we get a chance to see it." Miss Sora paused, looking at the two families before adding playfully, "And make sure your stories are different, family members."

Kagome frowned: there weren't exactly a bunch of memories that she wanted to have to show to the class, and she was fairly sure none of the other Higurashis wanted to either.

"Okay then," Miss Sora continued, blissfully ignorant to Kagome's inner struggle, "I have a bit of a headache this morning so just work quietly on your projects for the rest of the period. Much appreciated."

_''This project sounds like a ton of fun, eh 'Gome?>>_ Sango asked through their link, sarcasm threaded smoothly into the tone.

_''Of course,>>_ Kagome replied, fiddling with her pen, her inner voice just as sardonic. _''I mean, who wouldn't love to talk about a memory…or the emotions attached to it?>>_ She turned to see InuYasha sleeping with his eyes open, Miroku's signature 'I am too paying attention!' resting technique. _''Your boyfriend is a bad influence on mine,>>_ she told her sister, still staring at the part albino.

Sango turned to look at InuYasha before shifting her eyes to her pervert, only to find him doing the same. _''At least Yash isn't groping you…in public. Think that they're having a contest?>>_ she pondered, referring to the mutual trance the two men were in.

Kagome glanced at Miroku but quickly turned her head in towards the opposite shoulder to muffle a giggle that was begging to be released to the outside world. She heard Sango snigger in the link. _''Want a bet?>>_ Kagome asked.

_''On what?>>_ came her older sister's curious reply.

_''When we have to wake them up, which one is going to jump higher in the air? My vote's on Inu here. I got the perfect way to wake him up.>>_ She turned to look at Sango, who nodded and mouthed the words "twenty dollars".

§

He felt a soft, wet warmth trail the shell of his ear before it met a contrasting blow of cool wind. He shivered slightly, feeling the heat created by the warmth leave his ear to travel down his chest and settle in the pit of his hips, causing a pleasurable rush of blood to flow through his loins. Warm, ghosting fingertips slid down his upper arms, reaching to his elbows before following their path back up to his shoulders. Up and down, so slowly. A heated coil grew in his lower abdomen.

That warmth from his ear returned, sucking teasingly on the lobe, moving away as that cool wind blew again, effectively tightening the coil. It moved from his ear to the hinge of his jaw, teasing the sensitive skin as the coil tautened. His pants became too confining for his comfort. It sauntered itself to his neck, teasing his jugular in a way he could only hope to wish it were teasing a different part of his anatomy. It sucked gently on the delicate flesh, starting the chain of pleasurable ripples. He couldn't stop the small moan that escaped his lips, the coil reaching an almost burning peak when—

BAM!

"Ahh!" InuYasha shouted at the horribly loud sound of a heavy textbook colliding to the ground. His eyes were wide and his breathing hard, he looked around the room for any signs of danger until he felt warm, familiar arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Relax, Inu," Kagome's voice came to him, soothing him into his chair. "I just needed to wake you up for Science, we only have four more minutes to get there. Almost everyone else is gone already," she whispered gently in his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily and finally recognize the blooming hard-on he was sporting.

He dimly noticed Kagome turn towards Sango and ask, "How was your luck with waking Miroku?" He groaned mentally at the prospect that there were two more people to see him in this condition.

"About the same as you, but," and than Sango added in an undertone, "unfortunately," before returning to her normal level, "he didn't seem to jump as high as Yash there. Come on, we'll be late." They both exited the room—Sango, for some reason, slipping Kagome twenty bucks—, leaving the two men still in their seats for a few seconds and coming back in, standing in the doorway, Sango leaning in past her sister like in the movies when people are looking around the corner.

"What's the matter guys?" Sango asked, looking at them with a raised brow.

Kagome smirked a bit before adding in a playful tone, "Feeling stiff?" Without waiting, as if knowing that they weren't getting an answer, they left the room and flew through the hall.

InuYasha turned to look at Miroku as the other man did the same before turning the other way, a slight blush on their cheeks. Not looking at each other, the two followed their girlfriends, thanking the Powers that Be that their pants were just baggy enough.

§

The sun sank early behind the horizon long ago, hiding itself from the bitter winter air as if it were afraid of the chill it would never feel. Its cowardly retreat inked the city into darkness until it had enough sense to turn on the manmade lights for the traditional occasion, and left the citizens to deal with the frigid winds on their own mortal strength until they reached the comforting shelter of their home or, for some who had no such convenience, seek asylum in the debris of the alleyway.

For one woman, who had the benefit of insulated walls, though, there was no freedom from her mental winter as her eyes passed over the stream of images coming from the television in the living room. Her teacher wanted a memoir. Did that teacher know how painful it was to visit these home movies, even in the comfort of her own home? Did that teacher know that the Novocain of time was lifting because of _her_ assignment, due in three days?

Kagome sighed. There was nothing that she could do about the project. She couldn't stop it, even though she was terribly reluctant to start. It was almost midnight, a thick falling of snow blew outside. The school administrator already had school closed for tomorrow, damning a day for learning and yet making the students feel an insurmountable joy.

Well, most students anyway.

Kagome watched as her younger self, at the age of ten, struggled to open her Christmas present. The Chemotherapy had left her so weak, as, back then, it always had for the months of treatment she had endured since the leukemia was discovered and diagnosed. Her bald head wore a thick, fluffy, warm hat to help fight away the chill that wasn't lost to the heating.

She sat on her father's lap, smiling at him and asking him quietly to help open the package old Saint Nick had left for her. Smiling as well, he took her hands and, with his added strength, pulled at the tape binding the small box, revealing that, underneath the holly wrapping paper, there was a velvety necklace box, which he helped her open as well.

Inside, an amazing, vintage silver locket in the shape of a blossoming rose lay, with small rubies coloring the petals. Inside the locket, on one side, there was a little picture of her mother and father holding hands as they watched the sunset at their senior prom, the night that the man proposed to the woman he crashed in love for. The other side was empty.

In the movie, she asked her father just why it was so. He, in his soft, deep voice, answered:

_"My dear girl, this side is for you and the man you fall in love with. You take your picture with him and put it in on this side of the locket, so you can carry the love you share in here as well as in your heart."_

§

Sango knew that her sister wasn't sleeping the instant she awoke in her room. Sighing, she pulled on some underwear, sweatpants, and a comfy tee before pulling on her thick, pink robe with the coffee cup embroidered over the left lapel, leaving it untied. She headed downstairs to where she felt her sister sitting in inner turmoil.

One of the old home movies was playing a Christmas memory. Sango remembered it well enough. It was Souta's second Merry holiday and, after he got all the teddy bears he wanted, he started digging through _her_ stocking in search of something new. Oh, the good old days.

_''Forsaking sleep, sweetie?>>_ Kagome looked up into her eyes, a curiously concerned maroon staring at the slightly pained cerulean.

_''Just…trying to find something to write about for the Lit project,>>_ she answered, looking at the ground, to the screen, and back to the ground again.

_''Really now? Taking advantage of the snow day tomorrow then?>>_ Sango watched as her sister smiled sadly from the doorway to the room.

_''Yeah, don't want to put it off too much, ne?>>_ Kagome averted her eyes again.

Sighing with empathy, Sango sat next to her sister on the couch and pulled her into a hug. _''Is this the one that you want to do?>>_ She felt Kagome shake her head.

_''This memory is much too…wounding…to me. Besides, I don't want to bring this tape in. The purpose of my locket is for very few to know. Even InuYasha doesn't know everything, like why one side is empty. He knows that is one of the most important things in the world to me, but he thinks that it's just because it has a picture of my parents in it. And since the locket is always under my shirt, hardly anyone even knows that it's there. I want to keep it that way. This locket is just too personal for that.>>_ Sango nodded in agreement.

_''So what are you going to do?>>_ she wondered. Kagome leaned her entire weight against her, forcing them to recline against the couch's arm, pulling down a blanket to cover them.

_''I was actually thinking of doing…Papa's funeral…>>_ The mental voice drifted off.

_''Why?>>_

_''Well, for one, it's a photo, which only tells as much as one looks for the answers. And second, it's something that can't damage me as much emotionally as the locket. I know that he's dead, I've accepted it and I can live on from it. But the locket is something that he meant to be so special. I can't do that…I can't do that to him.>>_

Sango nodded in understanding. Kagome just wanted to keep something that _she_ knows, a secret, the last thing that she had to her father. But his funeral, it was in the papers, it was in the news, and the way he died…

Sometimes it hurts to know that your big, strong daddy became a statistic because of someone else's stupidity.

Sango stroked Kagome's onyx hair to soothe her into a sleepy state while turning off the tape and switching to some late night sitcom. Their lives were so perfect and slightly funny at the same time…

§

Tuesday-

Rin awoke with a yawn, snuggling down into the warmth of the duvet cover before opening bleary, chocolate eyes to the world of her room. Her lavender walls greeted her dimly, the snowfall blocking out much of the natural sunlight that usually filtered through her windows. With a grim smile, she pulled back the cozy eiderdown and faced the slight chill of the brisk morning. She stumbled to the closet while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, walking in and pulling on some underwear, violet sweatpants, and a black, thermal, long-sleeved shirt.

She headed own the stairs to get her morning coffee, only to hear the sounds of the television. She walked into the living room and smiled a little. Kagome was asleep on top of Sango, who had her in a loose embrace. It was brought back a bit of nostalgia to Rin. When they were younger, the twins would almost always sleep like that: Sango protecting Kagome from the monsters that the night brought.

She moved to the kitchen and set the water to boil, grabbing a large mug and a Green Tea bag. When her morning pick-me-up finished brewing, she returned to the living room to see Sango awake and discreetly trying to slide from under her sister without waking her up

"Having trouble?" Rin couldn't help but ask, mirth gleaming in her eyes. She received a glare from the brunette on the couch.

"Stop laughing, Rin. I can hear it in your eyes," Sango explained in a hushed tone, still shifting. "Damn," she cursed, "I can't feel my left butt cheek." Even while biting her lip, Rin let a giggle escape her, bringing about another glare in her direction.

Kagome shifted off of her sister groggily. "Now shut up and let me sleep," she grumbled, pulling the quilt from last night over herself to fall back asleep.

"Not so fast, 'Gome. Other people need to use the couch, too. Go to bed," Rin mock chastised, taking a sip from her tea. She watched in amusement as Kagome pouted before slowly sliding off the sofa. "Good girl."

Kagome groused obscenities all the way up the stairs.

Rin sighed and shook her head, a smirk set on her lips. "She's been around InuYasha too much," she diagnosed. Sango only nodded as she went to make herself some tea as well.

§

"Mama?" a small voice asked from behind her. Kagome turned to see Shippou, his auburn hair out of his usual ponytail and slightly tangled on his head.

"Yes, Shippou?" She kneeled down and hugged her son.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked quietly. Kagome nodded. "Can I go with you? I'm still tired." Again, Kagome nodded, opening her bedroom door.

Pulling back the duvet cover, Kagome crawled in, Shippou following and snuggling to her chest. She covered them again and they fell into a pleasant slumber.

§

Rin watched the home movie that was in the VCR, smiling sadly at how close and complete they felt then. Standing, she changed the tape to another one labeled 'Big Someday'.

An image of a fourteen-year-old Kagome with her trusty electric guitar and a three-months-older Kouga with his favorite bass showed itself on the screen. This was before she and Sango joined the group, when it was just those two. Her mother's voice came from behind the camera.

"_Are you kids ready?"_ it asked them. They chorused a yes. _"Then start playing!" _she encouraged.

Kouga tapped out the tempo with his foot, Kagome joining him for the next count before starting to pick the opening to their song. A few seconds into it Kagome began to sing:

_"I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again."_

The chorus came up and Kagome began to strum out chords and Kouga sang softly in the background a part that was later given to Sango when she joined the band.

_"My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love."_

Kagome went back to strumming the same melody as the first verse.

_"I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry."_

The chorus started again.

_"My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love."_

Suddenly, the music took on a more emotional appeal to it, almost causing the soul itself to swell.

_"Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again."_

The emotion carried to an even more magnificent height as Kagome and Kouga belted out the last two choruses.

_"My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

_"My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love."_

The song ended and the sounds of people behind the camera clapping started up as Kouga and Kagome took a small bow, both blushing slightly.

Rin remembered that scene so well, watching of how fluid their fingers seemed as they played their instruments. In fact, this was the song that got her into Faded in the first place. Sighing wistfully, Rin stopped the tape and headed to her room.

She had a memoir to write.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the review replies, but please, _please_, know how much I really appreciate them. Review, if only because you want the next chapter sooner.**


End file.
